A Form of Love
by PyohPyoh
Summary: In this world, there are only two known types of love. Love between two human beings, or love between a human and a persocom. But can there be love between two persocoms? A Dita x Zima Fanfiction.
1. Creation of A Persocom

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

This is a FanFiction between the characters Zima x Dita. This takes place before the Chobit's

anime/manga and afterwards. Hopefully, it will be over thirty chapters in length, each being at

least five pages long for each chapter. This is my first time publishing a Fanfiction or publishing

one really. So I hope I am doing alright so far! Enjoy!

--

"Please, take your time looking." said Mrs. Hibiya. She stood near the door along with two scrawny looking government officials. He did not understand why there was a need for extra security. He could not sense any threats in the room, let alone a small disturbance. It was probably him that was the disturbance in their eyes.

He chuckled at the thought of him being dangerous in any way, shape, or form.

Zima was a persocom, designed to be the Government's National Data Bank. At the time, he was created to protect all information and to be connected with persocoms all over the planet. He would be in charge with the most sacred duty in the world today, to protect the information and persocoms from any harm or danger. Sadly enough, due to large capacity of the files, he would indeed need a partner. A protection system of sorts.

He remembered the conversation with his master, Mrs. Hibiya. 'You will need someone to protect you. With the information stored in your memory, you have next to nothing to protect you. The officials believe that the most efficient way to protect you would to have another persocom. I believe it would the best way. I came here to ask you if you would do the honor in…creating the persocom.'

He was somewhat excited about this decision. He would get to choose who this person would be, and possibly even care for this person. They would be a person of his choice, his special someone.

He walked into the room slowly and began to analyze the scenery. The room was completely white, with hints of silver on the corners. Cables were scattered everywhere along with excess wires, chips, and fragments from discarded persocom bodies. He looked along the walls.

On the left side of the wall was a row of female persocom bodies, held down by silver straps against the walls. They all looked so peaceful, undisturbed. Their skin looked as if it was made from pure porcelain.

It was very unnatural looking, even for a persocom. To his right were male bodies. Though he showed no preference to these.

He turned around to face the two scrawny guards and Mrs. Hibiya. "I think I prefer the female ones. May I see more choices, master?"

"Certainly." She replied. She walked past Zima to the front wall on the other side of the room. There was a small keypad latched onto the wall. She began to press a series of numbers. The room began to shift and suddenly, the room walls were covered in female body shells. He smiled to himself. He would definitely prefer a female partner.

He stepped out further into the room. He was cautious not to trip over any of the cables that covered the floor. He began to scan each of the rows carefully, making sure to analyze every one of the bodies.

He found no interest in any of them. All of them were the same to him. Fifth row, tenth body- long blonde hair, slender form, pretty. So generic. Eighth row, twenty-seventh body- long brown hair, slender form, pretty. Why did they all look the same? All of them had long silky hair, busty bodies, and drop-dead gorgeous. They all looked like the models he saw in the magazines spread throughout Mrs. Hibiya's work station. He felt disappointed. All of them appeared as if they would only care about their personal looks and about themselves. They looked so generic, so plain. They looked like the same generic female persocom that walked the streets.

Mrs. Hibiya let out a cough to disrupt the silence between them. He had the feeling that it was awkward for her to be here looking at these empty bodies. All of them were probably beautiful to human eyes, and would make any girl jealous and emotional about her own personal appearance. She let out another cough and lifted her head to look at Zima.

"Is there any that you are particularly interested in?" she said. She sounded anxious to hear his answer. Zima let out a sigh. "No. I do not like any of these." he said in a dull voice.

He could see that Mrs. Hibiya's eyes grew large by a fraction of a inch. He wanted to laugh at this, but knew it would be impolite to do so. He tried to keep a serious face.

"Oh, you don't? Um…." She looked down at her papers and began to search for something. After a few moments, she stopped and looked up at him again.

"I'm sorry you do not like any of these….we could always custom build a specific body that appeals to you, if you'd like. It would take a bit more time though…" she looked down at the papers again, caught in her own thoughts. She was probably wondering why he showed no interest in the bodies that covered the walls.

She looked up again and now waited patiently for his answer. Zima gave a final look around the room, and let out a small sigh. "Yes, master. If you don't mind, that is. These bodies seems boring, don't you think? She should be unique. I would love a girl who had a unique look rather than one who looked like something out of your magazines."

Mrs. Hibiya let out a small smile. He could tell that she approved of this, and that there would be no problems. "Of course, Zima. We can get started right away. Come this way, please." She quickly pressed the same number sequence and the bodies disappeared, and the walls were white and spotless yet again. She walked past Zima and out the door into the hallway. Zima followed in normal stride.

"We'll have to first plan her body on the computer through design interfaces. Then, we can get to work on her body." She now had a quick pace, scurrying towards the door at the end of the hallway. Zima kept up easily, without even quickening his pace.

They made their way into the room. Mrs. Hibiya clapped her hands twice and the room illuminated. It was very simple. It was quite a large room, but the only thing that was in there was a desk, two chairs, two potted plants and many windows. It was nighttime outside, and through the windows, Zima could pin point many of the stars that decorated the sky.

She made her way to the desk and sat in one of the rolling chairs. She turned on the computers and the screens flicked to life. She moved her eyes from the computers to Zima. "Please, take a seat." She said, patting the chair next to her. Zima walked in, black coat trailing behind him slowly. He took a seat next to Mrs. Hibiya, and folded his hands behind his back. She suppressed a small smile. "First, let's get to work on her body structure." She began to move the tablet pen in front of her and a blueprint appeared on the screen. It was a generic female body blueprint, very similar to the ones in the room before.

"This body is no good." he said. Mrs. Hibiya's face filled with shock. She turned to the screen again. She proceeded in clicking a few links, finally pulling up a catalogue of female bodies.

"Are you interested in any of these?" She passed the tablet to him carefully. He lightly held the pen and began to move it across the screen. Most of the bodies were the same, but as soon as he was about to close the catalogue and complain about the lack in diversity, the bottom right body flashed before his eyes.

It was not a generic body at all. The body was small, petite. She was surely only half his size. Unlike the other girls, she was flat chested, and appeared as if she could break easily. This body had to be stable enough to take extreme conditions since she would need protection and would need to protect Zima himself as well. But for some reason, this body seemed right. It was unique, diverse. He liked the idea of having a small girl tag around him. She would look pretty, no, beautiful. She would look different, and he liked different. He clicked the body and it appeared on the screen. Mrs. Hibiya looked at the body and began to analyze it carefully. She looked back to him with wary eyes. "Are you sure this is the one?"

"Of course." He said. His mouth formed a smile that threw Mrs. Hibiya off. He was truly satisfied with this body, and this body alone. She smiled back and nodded. "Alright. Now….." She trailed off and began to click a few more buttons with the pen that he just gave back to her.

A new catalogue appeared on the screen, this time with hair designs. This was going to take longer than he thought. But he had all the time in the world, he was a high-grade persocom who could withstand any weather conditions, and even time.

"We have to look through the hair styles by color. Which color do you prefer?" She looked over her shoulder at Zima waiting for his answer. "I think I would prefer brown. Silky brown is annoying. Just a normal brown would be fine, don't you think?" he said slyly. She nodded and opened the catalogue. She handed over the tablet pen and he began to search through. He finally found one after a few long moments. He clicked and the hair style appeared on the blueprint.

It was a jagged brown hair style. It was not silky like the others, nor was it long or graceful. It was short, showing signs of disarray, but in a beautiful, flowing manner. The strands were neatly cut, and at the back was a long strand that was tied back by a small hair band. Mrs. Hibiya let out a smile again. "I believe you now know how to work the program. I will be back shortly to see your progress. I bet she'll look beautiful." She let out a small smile and got up. She walked to the door and left with swift motion.

Zima watched her until she was out the door. Then, he focused on the screen again and began to move the pen. There was so many things to choose from. But it was very easy for him. After a hour of investigating and creative ideas, he finally had a full blueprint.

She was truly unique. She was a tiny little thing, almost a full two feet below him. She had brown dull short hair, with a long strand on the back. She had glowing red eyes, that almost looked like the sun. She was definitely not like any of the other persocoms that were on the streets, but he loved her for that. He already felt a connection to her.

The door opened again, and Mrs. Hibiya walked in slowly to the desk. She looked at the screen and let out a small smile. She turned to Zima who was now memorized by the figure on the screen. "She's beautiful, Zima. You did a great job." Zima let out a smile. He was very happy with the blueprints. She was adorable.

"When will she be built?" he asked with curiosity.

She appeared dazed for a minute, then responded. "Three days should be sufficient for the build. Then, at least two days for all the necessary downloads of her software. After that, she should be functional." He let out a sigh and a relieved smile. "Excellent."

Before she left, she let out a small 'oh' and turned around again. "By the way, how would you like me to format her personality settings?" Zima looked down in thought. He almost forgot about personality. He looked back up and smiled. He let his hands cross behind his head again. "Leave it blank. I would like her to configure her own personality."

She suppressed a small smile and continued her way out the door. He let out a sigh and looked at the computer once more. "You are already so beautiful." He let his fingers trail down the screen. He felt anxiety pass throughout the circuits of his body. It was a odd feeling to him, he was so anxious to see what she looked like.

--

"Zima…Zima…Awake from Hibernation, now. She is ready."

Zima's eyes flickered open that instant. He had longed to hear those words for so long. It seemed as if it was years rather than days that he was forced to wait. He sat up and got to his feet and analyzed the woman in front of him. It appeared to be one of the many employee's of Mrs. Hibiya. Though, just like the rest of them, the woman in front of him appeared to be afraid.

"Y-yes…your master, Mrs. Hibiya, has requested your presence in the other room. The girl you made….she's ready." She quickly turned around and walked out the door.

He fixed his gaze to the door and began to make his way to the other room. He could feel the excitement in his body, how he felt the wires that filled his body jolt with electricity. It was a amazing feeling, something very new to him.

He entered the room, filled with wires yet again. This time, there were only two bodies. The first was Mrs. Hibiya, his master, who was writing something on the clipboard in front of her. She looked very preoccupied in her work, she was a very hard worker and was very determined.

But the second person was the one he was waiting to see for what it seemed like years. She was petite and small as he predicted. She had the same short frizzy hair that he picked out, so beautiful in disarray. It was disappointing to him to see her eyes closed though. But what irked him the most was the fact that the outfit he had chosen for her was not on her body. His smile turned into a quick frown. He began to pace towards her and Mrs. Hibiya.

"Oh…is something not to your liking?" Mrs. Hibiya asked quietly. Zima walked past her and ignored her.

Instead, he walked to the beautiful girl that was tangled in the many wired that hung from the ceiling. He could not help but be memorized by her face, her looks.

"I am curious. Why doesn't she have the clothes I chose for her on?" he asked in a curious tone. She let out a sigh and a giggle. Mrs. Hibiya confused Zima sometimes. A very professional lady, but at the same time, confusing and giddy.

"Oh, that! Her outfit did not come in yet, so I could not dress her yet." Zima analyzed her body carefully. It didn't matter to him now, he supposed, he was just impressed by the outcome. She was adorable and irresistibly cute. He allowed his hand to trail down the side of her face. She looked so peaceful, although she was entangled in the many wires that filled the room. He let his hand rest on her shoulder, and allowed the other one to cup her face. He could stand in silence looking at her forever it seemed.

Mrs. Hibiya let out a cough and turned to face the computers. "I did as you asked, and there is a portion of her personality data missing. Hopefully she will be able to fill this in by herself in time. I am sure you can even influence her decisions and actions as well……"

Again, she appeared dazed in thought. Zima turned his attention to the sleeping figure in front of him.

She was truly beautiful. And it made him light up with electricity on the inside. He would definitely need to reserve power after this.

He moved his hands to both of the sides of her face, and up her hair. She was so soft, so small. He moved his hands behind her back, and grabbed the wires that held her in place.

He kept his hands in place while he turned back to face Mrs. Hibiya. "Master, is the transfer almost complete?"

Mrs. Hibiya snapped from her thoughts and looked at Zima again. She stuttered over her sentences, still lost in deep thought. "Oh! Um…yes. It's already complete. She is just in hibernation now. We are waiting for her to a-awake. She'll be ready soon….."

Before she could finish her rambling, Zima had grasped the wires that secured the persocom and tugged tightly. The wires snapped, and the sparks now sprayed across the ground. Mrs. Hibiya let out a small gasp and took a few steps back to analyze the scene.

The wires that held the persocom in place were now scattered and broken, lying amongst the ground. Zima was now kneeling on the floor, holding the persocom closely to his chest. Her face was buried in his shoulder, his hands wrapped around her small slender form. His eyes were fixed on the girl, until he moved them up to meet Mrs. Hibiya's.

"Sorry, just couldn't wait. She's adorable, isn't she?" He ruffled the persocoms hair carefully with his hand, making sure not to tangle it.

Mrs. Hibiya stood in shock. She was at a lost for words. Zima was not the type of persocom to be so anxious or to show any signs of care or affection towards another being. Yet, from the gentle way he held her and brushed her hair, it seemed so impossible for her to understand.

All of the persocoms in the Chobits series were different, all unique. But now it was clear to her, that they all had one thing in common- the ability to love and care for someone.

Zima gently kissed her forehead, then her cheek. He held her even closer to him, as if he could never let go.

"You're adorable. What shall I call you?"

The robot in his arms began to stir. Slowly, she began to move her hands. Mrs. Hibiya let out a small gasp. She wanted to warn Zima, but the words could not leave her mouth.

"Ah. So you have awaken, love." He said in a calm, soothing voice.

The persocom reached above her small body, and began to wrap her hands around his neck. She was still weak, but she was now coherent. Her eyes opened slowly, and the ruby red color greeted Zima's curious eyes.

"You're eyes are beautiful…you deserve a beautiful name." Zima stared at her for a long moment, and now, she was staring back at him. It appeared that she was waiting for his answer. He let himself grin slightly.

"Alright…I think we'll call you…..Dita. Yes, Dita. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And you shall be my special someone, and I shall be yours, love."

The girl stared at him with dazed eyes for a long moment. Then her eyes closed. She repeated the names, in a elegant and calm voice. "D…Dita. Dita."

Zima held her closer, and let her head relax against his chest. She let out a sigh and held him closer to her.

Mrs. Hibiya let out a surprising squeak. She was taken off guard, yet again. There was no danger, and for some reason, it was the complete opposite. It was affection.

"Enter Password…." She said calmly. Zima suppressed a laugh, causing Dita to hold on to him tighter.

Zima looked over to Mrs. Hibiya, still standing in shock. She didn't even realize that most of the computers were offline now, and most of the equipment was damaged. "Master, what is her password?" he asked curiously.

"Uh…I…the same as yours." She replied quickly. She scurried over to them to see if she was truly alright. She sighed to herself. Although Zima was very anxious, he was very careless in the process. But, then again, he held her as if he was afraid he would bruise her.

Zima looked at Dita, who was still looking up at him. He couldn't help but smile. Her body appeared so emotionless, but her eyes already showed him that she was curious about him. Mrs. Hibiya walked to her side and whispered in her ear the password. Dita nodded slightly and tightened her grip on Zima. Mrs. Hibiya let out a giggle and Zima looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?" he smiled at Mrs. Hibiya, waiting for a reply.

"It seems that she likes you. She will already recognize us. But the only ones she can recognize now are me, you, Freya/Elda, and persocoms and humans, the most basic people and persocoms. She will learn more names and information as she goes, but all she has right now as a main priority is you and her mission- to protect you at all costs."

Zima's expression returned to a frown again. 'And to think, this adorable persocom will have to be the one protecting me. If only it were the other way around…..'

"This is acceptable. She is quite adorable." He said quietly to Mrs. Hibiya. He detested the idea greatly of having her protect him from danger, but rejecting this idea would only cause suspicion. "Great. She seems to be doing fine-" But Mrs. Hibiya was cut off, this time by Dita.

"Zima. You're Zima?" She looked into Zima's eyes, filled with many questions.

"Yes, that's me alright. How are you feeling? Can you perform a quick scan?" he asked. His face returned to a grin once again.

"Performing Virus Scan…..Complete. Self Scan complete."

Mrs. Hibiya and Zima let out a sigh of relief. Zima was the first one to break the silence. "Mmmm….I assume that means you are alright. Very well."

He lifted himself from the ground, along with Dita in his hands. "She seems to be doing well. She is functioning very well, especially since you couldn't wait a little while longer. We can give her a update on her software, to make sure she'll be able to handle all of this…." Mrs. Hibiya breathed.

Zima widened his grin. He looked down at Dita again, while Dita looked back up at him curiously.

"I believe for now though, love, you should rest." He placed a kiss on her forehead again, and waited for a response. She continued to stare, in confusion, at his reactions and movements. She was still new to the surroundings and reactions of others. Zima did not wish to overwhelm her with such.

"She appears to be fine, so we should allow her to sleep for a bit." said Mrs. Hibiya. Zima smiled and looked back down at her. Dita closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Sleep well tonight, love." And he kissed her on the forehead again. Mrs. Hibiya could only sit and stare at the situation that was now unfolding before her. Now it seemed that her and her husband's dream finally is coming true. Though she had to admit, she never expected two persocoms to care for each other. It was something that she didn't quite expect.

--

First Chapter is complete! My major pet peeve is when people rarely update stories. So I'll be updating this every chance I get. Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon! Enjoy!


	2. Beginning Bliss

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

Also, to let you all know, I'm basing this more off of the Manga than the Anime. In the Manga, it appears that there is a lot more information and scenes of affection between Zima x Dita. The Anime doesn't seem to have a lot. And the personalities are different too. ) Just to throw that out there a bit. Enjoy!

--

"Damnit!" yelled Dita. She quickly ran up to Zima again and tried to grab him, but failed a second time. As soon as she had him in fingers reach, he was behind her yet again.

"So close, love. But not quite." he whispered in hear ear. And then he was gone again, this time in front of her. She quickly tried to grab him once again, but he was then on the other side of the room. She growled again and turned around to face him once more.

Before he could comment on her adorable temper, Mrs. Hibiya entered the room. She let out a small gasp and ran to the middle of the room.

"Zima! This is dangerous! What are you doing with Dita?!" She yelled to him. Zima let out a short laugh, and turned to face Dita.

"Dita will be with me constantly, meaning she will always be in danger. It only makes sense to train her to protect herself, just in case she ever needs to." He smiled widely and continued to look at Dita. She let out a sigh and looked to the side.

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't even touch him…" She looked at the palms of her hands, as if she was looking for something that was suppose to be in them. Mrs. Hibiya could only stare and feel sympathy for the girl. She didn't know what to feel. Though, at the moment, she felt sorry for Dita. She was trying so hard to impress Zima. But Mrs. Hibiya knew, deep on the inside, that she didn't even have to try. She already had him wrapped around her finger, but as of now, her system would not recognize such.

Before Mrs. Hibiya could turn to face Zima, he was already at the other side of the room. He was embracing Dita into a hug. A small blush tinted her face, and she tried to pull away. "Zima…" She said.

"You're doing great. The best way to describe it in human terms would be 'practice makes perfection'. You're doing fine, don't worry about it."

He let go of her and held her hands in his and smiled at her. Dita was still looking away, with a blush on her face. She shook her head and looked at Mrs. Hibiya. "Master, when will be able to start our mission?" She asked in a strong curious tone. She was not afraid to ask questions, nor was she afraid to take action. It made Mrs. Hibiya laugh, it was almost as if she was the opposite of Zima. But Zima appeared to love this side of Dita. He still held strong affection and care towards her.

"Now, now, Dita, Love. Training has only begun. You should work on your training until you get better at your defenses. You are still very new to all of this-"

"I am almost a week old, Zima! I should know this by now!" She interrupted him with anger. She appeared to be filled with anger, and possibly even depression that she was still learning the basics.

Zima wrapped his arms around her again and laughed. "You have one hell of a temper, Love." He whispered in her ear. She let out a loud huff and turned away.

"I don't have a temper…persocoms don't have emotions like that…." she mumbled to him. She buried her face into his chest as deep as she could. Mrs. Hibiya analyzed the situation. Maybe she found Zima to be a source of comfort. She could only sigh and watch Dita's personality grow.

"I don't know about that, Love. You're so cute when you're angry." Zima said with a silly grin on his face, ruffling up Dita's hair. She looked confused by this, and stared at him, filled with questions. He stopped and looked into her eyes and his grin widened.

"Master, should we continue the training? Or would you prefer us to stop for today?" He said to Mrs. Hibiya, but was still looking at Dita. If she didn't know better, she would have assumed that she was trying to read his mind. It was very cute, the way she looked at him. But most of the time, she had no recognition of her actions and what her true emotions were.

"Um…you can stop for today. We have to update the software today. I rather have her in good shape than be exhausted for this one." She didn't want to insult him, but being playful was already tiring poor Dita out.

She was indeed still young, young enough to the point where she was carefully monitored. Sleeping, walking, everything was monitored. It was either her or Zima who was with her most of the time. Although, it made Mrs. Hibiya sad that she showed much more preference for Zima over her. But this was a good thing to her, because in the end, her affection was growing for Zima. And that is what she truly wished for.

Zima smiled back at her. "Alright. I think that's enough for today, Dita." he said softly to her, ruffling her hair once again. Dita just stared at him again, wondering what playing with someone else's hair truly meant.

Mrs. Hibiya nodded twice, and left the room. Zima sighed and looked back down at Dita. She let out a huff and looked away. Zima smiled at this. She was growing alright, she had her own personality now, her own thoughts, mind. It was amazing that she grew so much in just a few days.

"I wonder when we will be sent off. I have been accessing and storing data for this for a long time now. I just wonder where the girl is, exactly…" Zima thought aloud.

Dita looked up at him with anxious eyes. He knew that would grab her attention. She looked as if she was going to bounce up and down. "I too am wondering where the girl went. The faster we can find her, the faster we can finish our mission. This girl is too dangerous to be allowed to escape so easily. She has the ability to destroy every persocom in this area, correct?"

Zima closed his eyes. "Yes. Though I am wondering if this is the right course of action…." He trailed off in thought. From what he was told, this girl had only one goal- was to find her special someone. But what was the outcome exactly of the failure or success of her goal? It was a mystery to him. He had the history behind Mr. and Mrs. Hibiya, behind Elda and Freya, but none of it connected. Suddenly, a 'daughter' dies, the other goes missing, and now their own mother is requesting the termination of her 'daughters' system? It didn't add him. He felt like he was missing something. But the only thing that made sense was that his mission was to find Elda…..

Before he could finish his train of thought, he felt a slight tug at his side. He looked down to find Dita impatiently tugging at his sides, looking down at the ground. He laughed at the site of this. She was very impatient, very irrational, and jealousy was her prime function in so many cases. It was just too adorable to stand.

"Ah, sorry love. I was just thinking."

Dita looked up and curiously analyzed his face. "About what?" She asked curiously. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her face up to his. Obviously, she knew very well how to gain all the information she needed from him this way. It only took a simple embrace to make him talk. It sometimes frustrated him, how easily persuasive she was. But as always, it was a adorable process.

"Mmm…about how cute you look in that outfit." He pointed out. He was very glad that the outfit he chose for her came in just a day or so ago. He was getting tired of seeing her in frilly dresses that once belonged to Freya or Elda. The bright colors did not match her body and personality, and she too protested them.

"….Thank you." she said quietly. She looked the other way, hiding the emotions flooding through her eyes like codes. Zima smiled. He let out a sigh.

"We should go and update your system files. You'll need the update." he said in a serious tone. There was no time for joking around, this was a very dangerous and crucial mission. And he wasn't about to let Dita hurt herself in the process.

Dita nodded and began to walk to the door. Before she was able to make her way out, she heard a noise behind her. It sounded like a crash, maybe a vase? She turned around slowly, assuming that something broke. But the thing that was broken wasn't the vase, it was Zima. He fell to the floor on his knees, holding his head that was throbbing with pain.

"Zima!" shouted Dita, as she ran to his side. She placed a hand on his head, and could feel the throb inside. "Clever. They've gotten through the outer firewall already…they are good at guessing at passwords, I guess-" He squeezed his eyes shut and was shaking with the pain. It was not a new ordeal to him, but for Dita, it was the first time she would see someone try to hurt Zima.

Dita couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. So she made a quick guess, rather than taking time to check files for information. But she suddenly realized that she had no information, because she still didn't receive the update.

She quickly grabbed the cable from her ear and plugged it to Zima. It seemed as if someone was stabbing him multiple times, over and over. Dita couldn't even bear to look at him while doing this.

She could feel herself now, traveling through the system. It was much easier than it looked. It was almost as if she was a mouse, tracking down a piece of food. It was easy to pick up on the hacker's trail. And before she knew it, it was right in front of her.

She quickly sent as much voltage and shock as she could through the cable, hoping to destroy the computer. But in the process, since she had not received a update nor proper power supply to deal with such, it was hard to handle. The shock began to travel through her body, and she could feel herself light up. She could've sworn for a minute that she was on fire.

The shock was working efficiently on the hacker, but it was bouncing back at her as well. Zima lifted his head, still in agony, to look at Dita. Obviously, the pain was now traveling through her, even though he was feeling better. He tried to reach for the cable, to protect her from further damage, but she grabbed his hand and pulled it away. Her eyes were closed shut, trying so hard to deal with the pain.

Electricity ran through her system. It was impossible to deal with. But the main goal was not to fix herself, but to fix Zima. Her main duty and prime priority was to keep Zima safe. And that's what she wanted more than anything right now.

Shocks were now flying across the room in disarray. It was hard to keep focus now. All her senses were shutting down slowly.

Finally, the hacker was damaged, even possibly destroyed, and retreated from Zima. The volts of electricity that were pulsing through their bodies came to a halt, and relieved Dita from further pain. Her vision was blurry, and she could barely think about anything. She used the last bit of energy to look up at Zima.

He appeared to be fine. He was rubbing his head, and it appeared that there was no internal damage to his system. She was relieved. Her first successful test run, and even without programs, she was able to help Zima and protect him.

She felt a rush of relief run through her, and it felt like she was free from all the pain. She fell into hibernation, trying to conserve her energy. The last thing she heard was her name, being shouted.

--

Zima let out a sigh. This was troublesome. It was her first test run, to see how she could withstand it. And yet, she had no help. Not a single program to even help her. He was impressed, the fact that she knew the basics to even chase out a hacker, but in the process, she was damaged.

The wires and cables from her sides were dark, and smoked for the most part. She laid limp against the cables that were sending various codes and strands of data through her. He wanted nothing more than to tear it all away from her. He wish that the first weeks of her 'life' weren't being attached to cables for the most part, and that she had time to analyze herself and the people around her.

He sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. It was just too painful to think about. Sometimes, he cursed himself for being a Chobit, for having such emotions. But for the most part, he enjoyed them. Love, Happiness, it all made it worth while.

He stood up and began to walk towards Dita, who was starting to stir. Mrs. Hibiya rushed to her side and began to unplug the many wires that filled her ears.

She opened her eyes a bit and groaned. She felt weak right now, although her power supply was fully charged. She rubbed her eyes a bit, and tried to focus on her surroundings. "Zima….where is he…."

Mrs. Hibiya looked towards Zima with a frown. Zima walked up to her and placed his hands around her back. "Right here, love." As soon as the final cable was removed, Dita fell into Zima's arms. She was very small compared to him. Almost like a doll.

Dita rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. It was very hard to do so. The only thing she knew was that she was safe- because Zima was with her. She gave up the struggle and relaxed into his arms. Zima kissed her cheek and looked to Mrs. Hibiya. "She needs the rest, I'll bring her back." he stated. She nodded, and Zima was off already before she could catch sight of him.

She sighed. She really wished that she would've updated Dita sooner. It would've saved her so much trouble. But no matter, the time was coming. Mrs. Hibiya sighed and looked at a picture on her desk. It was a picture of her, her husband, Freya, and Elda. She looked away and up to the ceiling.

Pretty soon, she would have no one. Once the final update was complete, Zima and Rita would completely forget about her, and they would begin a mission.

She couldn't help but feel sad though. What was the outcome once their mission was done? Would they die in the process? And was there true happiness out there for them? It made her sad. They would be the last persocoms she would ever create, and the last Chobits she would ever care about. And once they were gone, she would be alone.

She looked down and wanted to cry. It was hard to do, but she didn't want them to remember it all. She felt bad enough. She tried so hard to create them as her husband would, and they were satisfied with their own outcomes, but she felt as if she could not compare to her husband.

She missed Freya and Elda, but now they were gone, and Zima and Rita would be gone too. She had to admit, she didn't care for them as friends, but as if they were her children. They were growing up before her eyes, and in just a few days, it would all be gone.

--

Chapter two is up! Hopefully I'll get Chapter Three up just as fast! Now, I know in the Anime and Manga that Zima states that all persocoms were Mr. Hibiya's 'children', but I would've liked it better if they would also classify Mrs. Hibiya as their mother. I'll add in the Manga References, of course. The story is based around the time before and after the manga anyway. Enjoy!


	3. Into the Night

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

Another note, there was no specified gender for Dita, but I personally assume she is a girl. She has very feminine aspects, and shows signs of being female (to me, personally. Not sure about you all.) I am sorry if you see her differently, but me personally, I see her as female. Enjoy!

--

"Dita, Dear, Sleeping all day will get us no where. Mrs. Hibiya is already waiting for us." he stated bluntly. It was already midday, and she was still resting. She opened her eyes slowly to glare at Zima.

"Ready." she replied. She got to her feet and looked over Zima, waiting impatiently for him to rise. Zima let out a sigh and a smirk, and got to his feet to follow. They both made their way into the lab. Today was the day they would receive the last updates on their mission and would be sent off into the world to look for Elda. Zima kept a cool pace behind, hands behind head, while Rita tried to scurry as fast as she could to the lab.

On their way, they passed the same two security guards. This time, they were not cautious of him, but of Dita. She walked in front of them, only inches away from their faces. "Out of the way!" She shouted. Both guards looked at each other and ran to the sides of the door to open it. Zima could not help but laugh at this, she really had one heck of a temper.

The doors slid open and both of them walked into the middle of the room. Mrs. Hibiya was sitting at the desk, reading over the numbers on the screen that flashed before her. She quickly turned around once she heard the footsteps enter the room. "Ah, Zima, Dita, you're here. We can begin the transfer momentarily. I need a minute, to organize this." She turned her head back to the screen.

Zima sighed and Dita folded her arms in protest. She really was impatient, though she failed to see it herself. She let out a huff and plopped to the floor. She analyzed the computers and wires as she attempted to wait patiently for Mrs. Hibiya to finish.

Zima laughed at this. She was adorable like this- he couldn't help but smile at her. She made him happy, and he was thankful that he did not program a personality into her. This was much better than anything he could ever think of coding.

He walked around her and sat behind her, playing with the strands of brown dull hair that covered her head. It looked nice on her, it was appropriate. It all seemed to come together too well. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her carefully to him. He rested his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes. He was thankful that they would have such a long time to be together.

Dita looked at him in curiosity. His movements were a mystery to her. She didn't quite understand him like the others. Mrs. Hibiya was always clear in what she said, but Zima would always add in the most bizarre comments. "Love", "Dear", and "Adorable". Weren't those words of…of _affection_? Persocoms could not feel, could not 'love', though. And this confused her even more. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe he was broken, damaged. She felt her body jolt. No. She didn't want him to be hurt. She didn't want to see him hurt like this. Was he hurt…?

She quickly turned around in a frenzy and pushed him to the floor with her two hands. Zima barely had time to react to this, as she pulled out the cord from her ear port and plugged it into him carefully. She went through all of the files, one by one.

Zima sat up, and carefully took her into his arms while she was scanning his mind carefully. "What is this about, Dita?" he asked curiously. She didn't answer him. She continued to scan every single file. But nothing came up wrong. How could this be? Was there something truly amiss? Maybe the program wasn't installed right, maybe he had a new generation of virus that couldn't be detected….

Mrs. Hibiya turned around to hear the commotion, and watched them both. She got up and wanted to move, but her thoughts were interrupted by Dita's voice. "I think you're sick, broken…" said Dita, gazing up at Zima. She could see that Zima had to blink a few times to comprehend what she was saying. "I'm broken? How so? I feel fine. Performing self scan…….no. I'm fine. Why do you think I'm broken?" He asked curiously, as he tugged at the wire in his ear port. He unplugged Dita's cable and returned it to her. Dita looked down, he could tell that she was very sad. Maybe she assumed that she was a failure to her prime mission and could not 'fix' him. But he felt fine, though. So what was wrong?

"It's nothing….." She said. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to think. What could she not be seeing? "Dita, love, you're a horrible liar, acting is not something you should think about in the future." he joked with her. Mrs. Hibiya stood cautiously, wonder what exactly did she think was wrong with him. She carefully began to walk over to them, and kneeled so she could look at Dita face to face. "Dita, could you tell me what's wrong? If you do, I might be able to fix it then." She asked quietly. Dita lifted her head from Zima's shoulder and watched her for a moment. Then, she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

"He say's weird things." She stated. And tried to hide herself from Mrs. Hibiya in Zima's shoulder. Zima let out a hard laugh, and wrapped his hands around her. "Weird things? I'm weird? Well now. I feel so much better." Mrs. Hibiya blinked a few times, and could only sit and stare at her. "Um….says weird things? Like what? I don't think this is a problem….." Dita look up again and began to speak in a concerned tone. "He says things like Love, Dear, and Adorable and…..he's really weird." She said.

Mrs. Hibiya and Zima looked at each other and laughed. Dita just blankly stared at them in confusion. Mrs. Hibiya couldn't help but laugh. It was so adorably cute. Zima ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. "Dita, love, there is nothing wrong with me. I promise." He said. Dita hid herself again in his shoulder, trying to escape the embarrassment that she could not identify that stirred within her.

Mrs. Hibiya stopped laughing, and pushed away a few tears of joy. She placed a hand on Dita's shoulder, and smiled at her brightly. "There is nothing wrong with Zima. This is just how Zima is. He is different." She replied. Zima let out another laugh, and looked down at Dita. "Of course, love, if you aren't comfortable with being with me, Mrs. Hibiya could always replace me-" "NO!" She shouted before he could finish. She wrapped her hands around him and looked at him angrily with fire red eyes. Both of them laughed again, and Dita hid herself in his chest. He rubbed her shoulder and laughed with Mrs. Hibiya. "Alright, alright! I won't leave. Promise." He said quietly. Mrs. Hibiya was memorized by how perfect they were together. She could not picture Dita without him. She was going to miss them so much.

She got to her feet and fixed her glasses. "I believe it's time to begin the data transfer. After this, you will be sent off. Ready?" She asked, while looking down at them. Zima rose to his feet, holding Dita close to him. She was very surprised that Dita refused to let go. She should be so anxious, she had been for the past week. But now it seemed as if the only thing that mattered was…..

It puzzled her. It really did. She turned around and let out a small cough. She walked to the computers, both closely following her. Mrs. Hibiya sat in the chair and began to access the data.

"You both can connect now, and I'll begin." she said. Zima nodded and sat in the chair next to Mrs. Hibiya. He reached out to his ear port and pulled out the long cable and stuck it into the computer. He placed Dita into his lap and reached for hers. She allowed him to plug her in, and they both sat waiting for Mrs. Hibiya.

Mrs. Hibiya nodded slightly. She began to transfer the data. The first part was simple, it was pictures and coordinates to the city and to the current persocoms. Though, the next file would be tough on her. This was a special file, one that would stay with them forever.

It was a special code, to make them forget. This was crucial, yet so impossible. It was going to hurt her even more to do this to them, but she had to.

Her husband's wish was to let them be free, and that is what she intended to do. But why did it have to involve them forgetting her completely? She felt horrible, it was like loosing Freya and Elda all over again….

No. She couldn't think about that. It was too hard to think about. And the worst part was, they would be the ones to find and destroy Elda's 'special ability'. Or at least try to stop it. She wondered if it was really possible for them to do so.

All she knew was, after today, they would have each other. The only people in their world was each other. Only Zima and Dita. It made her happy to see them together, but it just made her wonder. Was there any danger in this? Any problems?

"First download complete, Master." stated Zima. Her thoughts came back to reality and she glanced over to them both. They were both looking at her, waiting for a reply. "Ah…um, yes. Begin next download."

And she clicked the button.

The data started to seep through the wires into their ear ports. She knew now that this was the way it was going to be. She quickly pressed a few more buttons.

"Also, begin download of the national data bank download files. This will allow you to be constantly updated on current events." She said quickly.

Both seemed to be unresponsive. Their eyes, blank. But the download process began.

After a few long moments, it was complete. Both of them, laid against the chair, unresponsive. Mrs. Hibiya felt like crying now. This was really it. She walked over to them and unplugged the cables. The tears began to flow down her eyes. She laid a hand on their cheeks and stared at them. The download was complete, and the next time they woke up, they would not remember any of this. They would only know her as the woman who loved Freya and Elda, not them. It was a horrible thought, knowing that her husband's and her 'children' would not remember her. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"I wish you happiness, and that you both find true love and freedom, kids." She wished. She pressed the button on the side of the wall, and this time, five large security guards entered the room.

"Take them to the location point. When they wake up, their mission begins." She stated quietly. "Yes ma'am." they all replied. They picked up the two bodies and walked out the door.

Mrs. Hibiya sat in her chair, silently looking at the screen.

--

"Performing Self Scan……"

Dita opened her eyes slowly. Everything felt blurry, she didn't remember anything. It took her a few moments to sit up and analyze the situation.

"Self Scan Complete. Nothing's wrong….." A voice was with her. It sounded vaguely familiar. She rubbed the sides of her head and tried to access any data she could find.

Yes, the mission. Now she remembered. Her and Zima. Finding Elda. It came to her in a shock.

She opened her eyes now, and looked around.

It appeared to be nighttime, and she was somewhere. It looked as if she was on top of a city building. She looked around, there were many stars out tonight, regardless of the lights. Either way, it mattered not to her. They all were bright and annoying.

She looked around to find Zima. She could hear his voice, but not locate him. She looked to the far left, but there was no one for miles. She looked to the other side, but no one. She felt something jolt through her system. It was a weird feeling…..

Before she could finish her thoughts, a arm snaked around her stomach and pulled her in. She let out a squeak and tried to break away. She could hear Zima laughing from behind her. "Don't startle yourself, love. It's only little ol' me." She felt the pressure in the wires loosen up, and it felt a lot better than before. Almost relieved.

She turned around and allowed him to embrace her, but she stared up trying to read his face, almost pouting. "Zima! What's going on…" She asked quietly. She looked around at the scenery. It was quiet for the most part. Something that was hard to find in a city like this.

"Our mission is to seek and prevent Elda from activating her program at all costs." He replied. Now she remembered it all. But why was it so hard to remember? She stood up and looked behind her at the city. She walked to the railing and peered down.

They were on top of a city. Many people crowded the busy streets below, looking like tiny ants. She could pinpoint all the persocoms in the crowd- from the waitress across the street at the café to the male elf-like persocom holding hands with a tiny girl. She glared at the lights and the cars that drove by. All of them sounded loud up close, but up here, there was not a single trace of noise. It was…peaceful.

Zima walked behind her and leaned on the railing next to her. He looked up at the sky and pushed on his visors. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" he commented. She couldn't be bothered with the view at the moment, she had more important things on her mind.

"The view looks the same as it always had. The city is a city." She closed her eyes and continued to scan the crowds. It was almost as if she was looking for someone….but who?

Zima turned around and walked towards the brick wall against the building. He sat down and leaned himself onto the brick wall and adjusted the visors. He began to scan information on them. Location, time, etc. After he was finished, he lifted the glasses and placed them to his side. He folded his long arms behind him and closed his eyes.

Dita watched him from afar. Sure, they were persocoms, but how could he sleep just... anywhere? He could curl up on a brick wall and fall asleep in a instant. Dita walked over to his side and sat down and began a poor excuse as a attempted copy of his movements. But sadly, they failed.

Zima let out a laugh and looked over to her with his bright eyes, filled with various streams of data. "Dita, dear, you don't have to try so hard." He commented. He closed his eyes and returned his gaze towards the sky. Dita let out a huff and crossed her arms. "We are never trying too hard. We will succeed." She commented. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at the sky.

She felt a pair of long arms wrap around her and pull her in. She could feel the same sudden spark again inside of her, and she was very warm now. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

Zima laid down and placed Dita on top of him. Dita blinked a few times, turning at least three shades of scarlet, before shouting "What was THAT for?! We have no time for games!" She tried to push away, but he pulled her in closer. "Now now, Love. No need to get so anxious. We need to rest. We can work later…"

He sighed and laid his head back and placed his visors on. He had the same silly grin on his face that she saw all her life so far.

Dita sighed and curled up between his legs, using his chest as a pillow. It was so comfortable, better than any bed. She enjoyed being with him, and this made him smile. She liked his smile. She could feel herself heat up even more as she felt his hands carefully stroke the sides of her cheek and hair. She wondered if her internal cooling system was failing her, but when she ran the scans, all appeared fine.

She buried herself deeper into his chest, drifting into hibernation. It was only a matter of time before she was fully asleep.

Zima lifted his visors to look at the girl, who was now snuggled up against him sleeping. He ruffled her hair and looked at the sky. He could not think of anything better than being here right now with her.

--

Dita blinked her eyes slowly as the dark night greeted her once again. She must've slept the whole day, since it was now nighttime, and her internal clock told her it was almost a exact day ahead. This was to be their new schedule. Searching at night was easiest, since most people were at a standstill. She blinked her eyes a few more times, and attempted to get up.

Though she suddenly realized that her body was chained down by Zima's arms. She looked up at him, he was still in sleep mode, not responding to her wishes. She tried to sit up, but he only pulled her back down, closer to him every time. She felt herself heat up, and tried to escape. It was no use, she was only pulled down every time.

Finally, after a tenth attempt of getting up, Zima stirred and looked down at Dita.

It was such a adorable sight to him. She was turning so many pretty pink and red colors, yet she could not recognize it herself. She probably assumed that she was broken, or not efficiently running. She was warm to him, trying to squeeze herself out of his arms.

He sat up, and pulled Dita into his lap carefully. She watched his eyes carefully, waiting for him to say something. "Good evening, love." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek gently. Dita was flushed again with pretty shades of pink. Zima let out a small laugh, and stood up to analyze the scenery.

"Looks like things haven't changed since we slept." He commented. He looked at the city below, filled with next to no one walking amongst the streets. Dita rubbed her eyes and stood up. She peered down at the city below next to Zima.

"Looks pretty normal to me." She said quietly. Zima laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I think we might just have a daily routine going on." said Zima, running his hands through Dita's hair. She laid her head against his chest and looked at the city. "We do not have time for Routines, only for-" she was quickly interrupted by Zima who was now very amused. "Yes, yes. Only time for investigation and carrying out our duties. I was teasing you, Dita love. But it's very nice this way. I wouldn't want it any other way.

Dita stared at the city and finally closed her eyes. She didn't comment, she only thought about what the next step was going to be in their mission. First things first, their main goal was to find Elda.

--

I know this chapter seemed calm, but things will speed up with more action for sure in next chapter and whatnot. I will get the next update in as soon as possible!


	4. Tears of Fire

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

I decided to kick things up a notch, action wise that is. It was getting too dull. Real relationships have real obstacles. So I decided to add in a bit of action with a twist. Enjoy!

--

Dita walked near the railing and peered down at the city. Good. It was empty now. She looked at the tall building across the street. The time read 3:01am. It was time to get ready. She turned around slowly on her feet and walked carefully to Zima. He slid on his visors and began to analyze the location data in front of him. Dita crossed her arms and waited impatiently for him to finish.

Zima looked though the data to see Dita, staring impatiently at him. He laughed at the site, so adorable. He sat up carefully and walked to her. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "You are so adorable when you are impatient!" He commented, and gave her a tight squeeze. Dita looked to the side and let out a embarrassed huff.

He let go of her carefully and wrapped a arm around her shoulder. They both took a quick glance at the clock, then looked down at the empty streets. Zima smirked and turned to Dita. "This would be the best time to investigate our leads." Dita turned to him and nodded. "Let's go."

Dita and Zima both jumped from the tall building and landed quietly onto the sidewalk. They both analyzed the scene. No one was around, all lights were turned off (only except was street lights and stop lights), everything was silent. They both began to run towards their destination.

"Zima, where to?" asked Dita, trying to stay as close as space would let her near his side. He turned to her and then back to the city in front of him. "We just got lead on where she was suppose to be discarded. It's near the end of this city. Near a tiny complex." Zima came to a complete stop in front of the stores and began to read the information that was being processed to him through his visors. He signaled to Dita to wait a minute. Dita let out a huff and put on a sulky face. Zima couldn't help but laugh. She was very impatient and very cute.

Dita began to look around, waiting for Zima to finish. She studied the colorful bright signs that shined above them. Tons of stuffed animals, dresses, gowns, suits, and outfits covered the front of the stores. How dependent humanity relied on these over priced items. It was foolish. Most of them were made out of the country and were not even top grade material. It was pathetic in her eyes.

But across the street, something caught her eye. It was a small, one story jewelry shop. It had a simple black sign with white words in cursive that spelt out "Downtown Jewelers". She titled her head to the side and began to walk across the street.

Zima carefully lifted down his visors to watch Dita walk across the street. He walked slowly and quietly after her, curious as to what she might have found that caught her eye. Dita walked up to the glass and peered in. The store was obviously closed, and only one dimmed light was shining down on the jewelry.

Most of the jewelry in the window claimed to be real and genuine diamonds and sapphires, but Dita could clearly see that they were all fake. They were decorated in cheap gold designs, and the chains were very simple and probably could not last a month under the pressure of the fake gems.

Only one piece of jewelry caught her eye. In the middle of the window was a simple necklace, but beautifully designed. It was a small tear drop shaped ruby, with pretty swirls and patterns made of gold and black gold on the sides, holding it down. The chain was pure gold with patches of black, slim yet sturdy. She looked at this necklace carefully. Why was this the only piece of 'real' jewelry inside of here? And it was even cheaper than the other ones. It puzzled her, why people would rather appreciate plastic than true art. Zima carefully walked up behind her and glared into the window.

"Something catch your eye, dear?" he asked curiously. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into the window. She looked up at him and pointed to the teardrop ruby necklace. "This is the only real piece of jewelry in here, yet no one has bought it. Humans are so unappreciative of what they have. They prefer plastic and scraps." She turned around to face Zima. "Are you done yet?" She asked curiously. Zima blinked a few times to escape his train of thought. He smiled and nodded. "Ah. Yes." He turned his gaze back to the window. He put his hand where the jewel was placed on the window. "You know, Dita love, this reminds me of you. You are so unique and adorable, loving and caring, and beautiful- out of all of the plastic and fakes that surround you. So irresistible." He returned his hand to place it on her cheek and pulled her face up to meet his. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Dita could feel herself burn up, and her system freeze. It was a different feeling this time… different from the ones before. She could not pinpoint it. She turned to face him and wrapped her hands around his waist. She leaned her head on his chest and gave him a small squeeze. "No one will ever hurt Zima." she repeated. It was the only way she could say she cared. Could a persocom care, though?

Zima hugged her and let her go. Dita looked up at him, curious as to why he let go. It was very unlike him to let go first, he usually held on as long as he could. If he had the choice, he would rather stay on the roof and say weird things to her and hold her close to him.

Before she could say a single word to him, there was a loud noise from above. It sounded almost like thunder. Both of them looked up at the sky. It appeared clear, and they could see the stars clearly. Dita looked up to Zima and shook him on the shoulder. "What's going on?!" She yelled. He began to look around. He slid on his visors and took a long pause. Dita shook him a little more and he turned to her.

"We have company." he said. Dita looked around. She could not see anyone around for miles. Maybe he was acting up? The loud noise came again, and this time it was louder. She continued to look around, hoping to see what he was seeing. After a few minutes of looking around, she heard a large bang from behind. Before she could look, Zima grabbed her and jumped on top of the building. She looked over the edge to see what it was.

A persocom. A female persocom was standing in the road now. She had large black life-less eyes, long brown silky hair that fell around her body. She was wearing a pink dress, filled with ribbons and laces. She was wearing no shoes though, and a bar code was tattooed on her left ankle. She had long elf like ears, and a soft face that almost appeared as if it was made from porcelain. She was staring up at Zima, trying to read his eyes. Dita looked at Zima, with disapproval. "She look like a nuisance." She replied in a dull tone to Zima. Zima looked at her and analyzed her expression, then looked back at the persocom. "Yes. She is. She was probably sent here by someone." he replied.

Dita looked at the girl and scowled. What was she doing, eyeing up Zima? What connection did she have?

Dita finally fell impatient, and jumped from the building before Zima could catch her. She landed roughly on the pavement, making no effort to be graceful.

"What do you want?!" Shouted Dita. She felt the warmth stir inside of her, but this time it felt different. It was almost as if it was constricting her with force. It was a new feeling to her.

The persocom stood up slowly and glared at Dita. "Name?" She asked, harshly. Dita jumped back. How dare she acted this way towards her! Now she felt as if she was going to burst into flames.

"None of your BUSINESS!" Dita jumped at the girl and tried to get a hold of her neck. The girl was too quick, and slipped away. Dita stopped and looked around. Zima quickly jumped off the building and to her side. "Careful, love. This one isn't here to play." Dita looked up at him with a scowl. He sounded calm about this- TOO calm. It was unsettling to her.

Zima tried to grab her arm to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me! We have to stop her!" she shouted. She ran off after the persocom, in hopes that she would be able to destroy it. Zima blinked and stared after her. What was with her? She had one hell of a temper, alright. He got up and chased after her. He hoped that she wouldn't try anything without him there. It was making him curious. Even though the persocom did not state if she was a threat, Dita still attacked. It made him smile, that Dita was so protective of him. He must be the only one for her.

--

'_You can't run from me!' _Dita fidgeted where she laid. It was blurry, everything was black. She could feel her system overheating, the wires snapping at each other, and her mind shouting back. _'You must be destroyed.'_

What happened? Everything was blurry…very blurry. _'We'll see who destroys who first!' _Now it was coming back to her. Wasn't she chasing after someone…..that persocom. It was all coming back to her now. It all seemed clearer now. But it was still very dark….

_Dita grabbed her by the arm and flinged her against the building. She slammed hard with force, so hard that the bricks began to crumble. The persocom laid still, but suddenly got up and charged back at her. She braced herself for impact, but instead, she was grabbed by the neck. Dita could not move, she could feel her limbs and wires go numb. She tried desperately to reach for her cable hidden deep within her ear port, but the persocom began to twist at her arms. She let out a scream. Although she could not feel the pain, the sight enough threw her off. The persocom threw her down into the gravel, and stood over her. _

'_Are you Zima?' she yelled. Dita blinked her eyes and tried to keep focus on the persocom. She began to shove her into the pavement even further with her foot. She tried to struggle, to be free- but it was useless. There was too much pressure. She felt like she was going to crash. She looked up, and with a hoarse voice, she attempted to reply._

'_N-no…n-never t-telling….' She gasped out. The persocom let out a screeching sound that sounded as if a computer was on fire, drivers slowly burning…._

_She began to push her down even further into the pavement. It was hard to focus…everything seemed lost._

It all came back to her now. Everything was clear now. But…was she terminated? Was she dead? Was this it? Everything was so dark. She couldn't hear anything. There was nothing. Just memories.

All of a sudden, she felt something beneath her. As if it was holding her up, close to something. It was warm, not on fire, but warm. It was a…relief to her. It was lifting her up, it was something she never experienced.

Something was whispering in the distance. But what? There was nothing in this world. In this world of darkness, there was nothing there to greet her. So what was making the noise?

She tried to move, but she was numb. She would be stuck like this forever? It was impossible to believe. So…do persocoms really have souls?

She began to think. If she were a human being, she would cry. This was true torchor. She wanted to reach the voice, to find where it was coming from, to move.

It was speaking again, over and over. It was saying something to her. Only to her. There was no one else, so who else could it speak to? It was saying…something…her name? Yes. It was saying her name.

'_Dita…Dear Dita…Please, Love…'_

What was that voice? Where was it coming from? It was getting warmer now, and she was being pushed up even further. Was there ever a end? It was all so bizarre to her. What was going on?

'_Oh Dita, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…'_

She had enough by this point. Her patience was up. She had to try something. She desperately reached out into the darkness for something, anything. She felt a sort of relief. She could not feel the wires and joints twist and turn under pressure, like before when she was being pushed to the ground.

'_Love, you must wake up now…'_

She could see a light now. Yes, it was something other than the darkness. It was too bright, her eyes could not adjust. It was chasing away the darkness slowly beneath her feet. Damnit! It was about time! She began to reach out even further to the light. She could feel it disappear, all around her.

After many attempts, the darkness was gone. It was all light….

"Dita, dear, welcome back." She heard. It was the whispers again. The light began to disappear now, and now everything was becoming clearer. She could feel something against her cheek, and she felt as if she was tied down…

She blinked her eyes and began to look around. She was wrapped in something…it looked like Zima's long black coat-

ZIMA. Where was he?! She felt her joints spazz and her memory collapse as she began to think about him. She wanted to see where he was. Where was he before? Was he ok? Where was that persocom?

"Don't move, love. You'll only stress yourself even more."

She looked up, and she saw Zima's face. He looked sad, pained. Was he hurt? Did that persocom hurt him? He looked ill almost, as if his operating system was slowly dying. She felt stressed now, it was so…

"Zima…" She spoke. It was the only thing she could think about right now. Was he safe? She heard a sigh and he tightened his grip around her limp body.

She could remember it all so clearly. The pain, the twisting, circuits screaming and wires on fire. It was as if she was being burned from the inside out. She could not feel it on the outside, but on the inside, it was painful. It was different. It was confusing. Persocoms were not suppose to feel these things. It should've been painless. It should've been as if it was the wind blowing across her. Why did it hurt? And how could she tell that it hurt? Maybe it wasn't pain. She couldn't tell anymore, it was just confusing. She was now struggling with herself, wondering if she could feel these things or if she was programmed too.

She quickly remembered that there was someone else that was injured. She looked up at Zima and touched his cheek. "I can see where you hurt." She said slowly. She put her hand back down and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

Zima stood up, still holding tightly onto Dita, and began to run towards the edge of the city, where the nearest government persocom facility was. He would be able to make it in ten minutes at most.

Dita stared up at him, confused on the current situation. "Where did the persocom go?"

Zima didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to say that he let the persocom get away with only a few scratches. Reason being was that if he did tell Dita that he cared more about her state than a strange persocom, she would possibly call herself a failure, and try to escape.

"She's done with." He said, in a cold hard tone. He couldn't tell her now. Maybe later. But now was not the best of times.

But before he could explain to her, or think of a good lie, the noise came back. The same loud noise, that sounded like thunder, but was coming from no where. The persocom.

Dita looked up at Zima with pure anger. "You LIED!" She shouted. She tried to break free, but Zima tightened his grip. "We aren't going to stop." he replied to her. Dita looked up in disgust. "She's going to KILL You if you try to outrun her! Let's stay and fi-" she was cut off shortly. Zima took a pair of dark black visors from his pocket and placed them over her eyes. She automatically fell into sleep mode. He thanked the government for lending such a pair of glasses to him. It had the ability to only silence Dita when she became too much to handle. Although it was adorable and he truly loved her for it, in times like these, it was necessary.

He quickly looked behind him, to see that the persocom was following behind by a few yards. He quickly picked up his pace. He needed to take care of Dita. Once he reached the premises of the Government building, they would be able to handle the persocom easily.

The noise continued, and she quickly sped up. His options were running low, he needed to outrun her somehow, and save Dita in the process. But how?

He quickly began to zig zag through the alleys of abandoned buildings, hoping that the persocom would become confused. He needed to make a decision.

--

Here is a bit more suspense. Do remember that this is happening before you see them in the anime/manga. After this, there will be manga/anime references. Make sure you read the top of the chapters to see if that specific chapter has a Spoiler warning. If so, and you don't want to ruin the ending, then you should wait to read this then. Anyway, hope you are enjoying this!


	5. The Form of Anger

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

More action between the mystery persocom and the gang. I am trying to make things suspenseful, but my ability to write complex and detailed catastrophic events isn't too good as of yet. Hope you enjoy anyway!

--

Dita was filled with the same burning feeling as before. Her circuits screamed, wires snapping, head pounding. What was this? No matter. She couldn't be bothered. Zima was her prime concern.

Why wasn't he going to let her fight? Why was he _running_? He didn't have to run. She could definitely take on that persocom. There was no doubt about it. She wasn't even that damaged. She looked down at herself to examine the damage. Just a few… scratches. That's all they were to her.

She tried to wiggle free as Zima zig zagged through the tall buildings. Zima just kept tightening his grip on her. It got to the point where she could feel the pressure of his arms squeezing against her. She wanted to stay and fight. Why was this so hard for Zima to understand?

She looked behind Zima's shoulder to find the mystery persocom. She was gone. She must've lost track of them through the buildings. They were going so fast that even Dita didn't know where she was. Maybe the persocom gave up, or maybe she was going around the buildings. Either way, the situation wasn't going to disappear on it's own.

She looked up at Zima, still feeling the burning sensation deep within her throat and chest. "Let me GO! She's just going to come back! We need to stay and FIGHT!" she yelled at him. But he didn't even reply or return a glance. He wasn't about to let go or argue this. Dita let out a huff and closed her eyes tightly.

Zima carefully examined all the buildings he went by and the current location. There was, so far, no trace of the persocom following them. The tracking device through the visors could not pick up anyone but them. He decided that it was time to take a break, because he himself had no idea where they were. It must've been a uncharted part of the city. Hopefully, they could get back on track easily by swerving past a few more buildings…

Zima jumped on top of one of the large buildings, and carefully landed on his feet. Dita was struggling harder now, trying to escape. She was in no condition to put up a fight. He sat down, carefully holding Dita against him, to make sure that she would not try to escape.

Dita let out another huff and looked up at him. "This would be a LOT easier if you just let ME take care of her! You seem more damaged than me…" she mumbled. Zima sighed and tried to smile at this comment. Though it was hard to smile at her when she looked so…damaged. He felt so sorry for her. He should've stayed near her. Protected her. Even though she was created to protect him, it made more sense for him to protect her.

"Dita, love, you need to rest. Have you looked at yourself?" He ran his fingers over her arms. They were pulled, scarred, damaged. Scrapes covered her body, her outfit was in disarray. He face had a single scrape, running down the side. He wondered how they were going to fix her. Would they need to replace her whole body? He didn't want that to happen.

Dita looked down at her body and closed her eyes. "These are scratches. Nothing more." She responded. Obviously, she was trying to ignore it as much as possible. She didn't want to think about it. She had to admit it. She was damaged. Possibly beyond repair. But, if this was true, she failed.

She failed at protecting Zima, for proving herself worthy, for being a good persocom. She felt the fire inside her body dim, and instead, it was now cold. Very cold. It felt like she was freezing up, like she couldn't do anything. She felt very pathetic and very hopeless. It didn't feel bad at first, but now once she thought about it, it felt so cold on the inside. She wrapped her damaged arms around Zima. How could he stand to be with her now? She was damaged. Things that were damaged belonged in the trash.

Zima sighed and looked through his visors. "I believe that if we go North, and turn left at the first active building, we will be able to quickly make it to the facility, and have you repaired." He looked down at her, to make sure that she was alright. She was looking down, rubbing her fingers over her arm. It didn't hurt physically, but he knew it hurt mentally.

"You aren't broken, love. Just hurt. And we can fix this." He commented. He wasn't sure how to approach this. He saw millions of broken persocoms in the labs and facilities, but this was someone he cared about. He was taken from his train of thought by Dita's voice. "They will discard me. If I cannot protect you, then I should not exist." She looked down at her arms again. Why was she able to admit this so freely? Did she want to be destroyed? It confused Zima.

He moved some of her hair off her eyes with his hand. "We are the perfect match of form and function. I refuse to work without you, Dita." He said quietly. Dita looked up with eyes that could scream a thousand sad words.

Zima could feel the hands wrap around him once again. He let out a sigh. Dita cared so much about him, but her programming couldn't recognize such. Yet. "You're hands are like silk to me, Dita, love." He said quietly.

Dita blinked a few times and looked at him. "Hands? My hands are here?" she reached up with both of her hands to his cheeks. Zima looked at her torn hands carefully. Then…who?

He quickly jumped, Dita in his arms, around. The persocom. The brown hair was ragged and messy now. Eyes filled with rage. Zima stared at the persocom. How could he not see her coming? Sense her coming? How could Dita not see her until now?

"What is your mission?" Asked Zima to the persocom. Dita wanted to escape Zima's arms, but she knew he would do anything else but that. The persocom stared at him, still filled with anger. Finally, it spoke.

"12-27B Persocom Series 3.0. Sent to terminate Governemnt Persocom Zima." she said in a dull, robotic tone. Zima finally understood. That is why she only knew about Zima. She was only programmed to terminate Zima. Not Dita. Zima was the brains, Dita was the cute fiesty beast. Zima knew the prime mission specs, all the information and proof, etc. He knew everything there was to know about the government and his missions. Also, he knew about every single persocom in the world. Nothing was hidden to his eyes. Except this persocom who stood before him.

Dita shouted this time to the persocom. "Why kill Zima?!" she screamed at the persocom. It still glared at Zima while it returned a answer. "Master programmed me for one purpose- to terminate the mission. 'Second thoughts' mission." it repeated. Zima looked curious. 'Second thought'? What did that mean?

Zima decided enough was enough. He got everything he needed, and he would get more once he tapped into her memory. Zima carefully laid Dita down on the side of the building. He was sure that she couldn't move now, since he was able to see she also had damage to her small legs.

Zima stared at the persocom, anger burning back at her. She began to move back. But nothing could stop him now. Not even her own fear of dying.

It only took a matter of seconds, for Zima to grab her hand and twist it out of the socket. Wires were scattered and sparks filled the air around them. Zima grabbed her shoulder and slammed her to the ground. He could hear the screams around him. He ripped her apart piece by piece, first the arms, then the legs. The wires flooded the ground in pools of flames. Finally, the persocom stopped moving. He grabbed the tangled silky brown hair and twisted it. The circuits blazed on fire, and the eyes rolled back into the severed head.

He threw it all to the ground, and burried it all with snow, letting the fire extinguish. He let out a sigh. That wasn't as hard as it looked, but it was still a hassle. Whomever she belonged to, they would be looking for her. And the government would want to hear about this for their records.

He looked at the extent of his damage. Zero. He was glad he wasn't hurt, he needed to bring Dita to the facility to be repaired as quick and fast as possible. That also reminded him of Dita.

He turned around to face where Dita was, but she wasn't in the same tense position. Her arms were wrapped around herself as tightly as she could, kneeling on the ground, sitting on the back of her legs. Her eyes were wide, with almost a look of terror, but they were too blank to recognize. Did he really scare her?

He turned around to face her. She didn't notice him turn, she was too….blank. She couldn't describe what she felt. It was….different, seeing Zima act like that. How the persocom died so fast, the ripping of the limbs, the wires…everywhere. She didn't know what to think or say. But she felt something now, a swelling in her chest. Maybe it was her damaged limp body, she couldn't tell right now.

He slowly walked back to her, trying not to startle her. He wanted so badly to see what was flashing through her head, if anything was. He was so sorry for her, so sorry that he scarred her with those images. She was probably so scared now, to be with him, to be near him. And to make things worse, she wouldn't be able to even recognize her own fear. She would be engulfed into confusion and misery.

He carefully kneeled down in front of her, placing one hand slowly on her cheek. She didn't bother to look up at him, she just gazed down at the ground. Slowly, he reached to his ear port, and removed the wire inside. He stretched it out to his waist. His hand that was on her cheek trailed to her ear port, and opened it with grace. He slid the wire into her ear port, and began to search her files. He was shocked, there was so much data inside of Dita, almost as much as him. Top of the line software, anti hacking software, virus protection, all quality and very expensive. A persocom like her would be a luxury to have.

Finally, he was able to access her memories. He searched through them quickly, but it was blank. There was no thoughts about this, it was….a mystery. Maybe it shocked her so much that she couldn't think anymore? No. He didn't want to think that.

He quickly unplugged the wire and closed her ear port, and grabbed her frail body. He carefully jumped off the building, holding her close to his arms. He began to swerve through the buildings again, in a rush to save poor Dita. His Dita, injured…hurt…

Dita quietly looked around the buildings, trying to get her mind off of the scene before. It was troublesome, thinking about what he did. If he could take care of himself, why did he need her? She didn't care if he shredded her to pieces, she just wanted to know what her purpose was.

Did she have a purpose? Was there no purpose for her after all? Maybe she was kept by his side like a cute little pet, just there for kicks. She didn't want to think about it, she wanted to believe she had a purpose. She _wanted_ to have a purpose in life. Wasn't everyone suppose to have a purpose?

Zima looked down at her curiously. He slowed his pace to a walk, careful not to startle the troubled girl in his arms. He brushed away the hair in her face again, to look at her pouting face. She was so adorable when in such serious thought. He smiled down at her, while she was calculating her chances of escaping his arms.

"Dita, love, what are you thinking about? Did I scare you too much?" He let out a laugh and hugged her closer. Dita put a hand on his chest, the other on the left side of her chest. "If you can take care of yourself, I have no purpose." She stated. Zima's smile turned to a frown. How could she think such things about herself? Maybe she didn't realize how absurd she sounded at the moment. He kissed her cheek, and returned to his original gaze.

"Of course you have a purpose. What makes you think that?" he asked quietly. He began to walk past the final building, almost missing the turn. Just a mile or so more, and they would be there.

"Because… you saw your potential! You… _destroyed_ her! You can take care of yourself! So if you can take care of yourself, what do I do then… you don't need me." She mumbled. She tightened her grip on his shirt, and looked back up at him. "What is the point, Zima!" He could see in her eyes that she was upset, angry, disoriented… but she could not recognize such.

"You will always be someone to me, and will always have a purpose to me. Besides, I can only do such damaging things when my dear Dita is in danger. You're so cute, you make me loose control over myself." He laughed, and added in a wink. Dita mumbled something and looked down again. He could see the tints of pink appear across her face, as she laid back down onto his chest.

--

"You look great, love." said Zima quietly. Dita was laying at his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Her body looked as if it was never scarred. Her arms were smooth, legs were now repaired, and her face was unscarred. She looked at herself and analyzed her features carefully, making sure they did not miss a single piece. She smiled a little bit, then frowned. "You said looks didn't matter when they were repairing me." she commented. She let out a huff and looked in the other direction. Zima smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They don't. But it doesn't hurt to comment on such a beautiful persocom, does it?" He snickered a bit, while she stared up at him with confused eyes. "I won't let you down again Zima." she said quietly.

Zima frowned. "You didn't let me down. You never will let me down." He replied. She was very stubborn, and had little to no confidence in herself. She let out a huff and closed her eyes.

As soon as she went into sleep mode, Zima sat up on the building and looked into the visors. The only bad part about this whole thing was that he could not investigate about Elda. They got nothing done today, so that only meant more work tomorrow. Zima personally didn't like to constantly work, he rather hug and caress his precious Dita instead.

The location that the body was dropped off was suppose to be near a dumpster on the side of a building. But, the body was apparently removed a day or so after. But wasn't she deactivated?

Elda must have been restarted, and was now residing somewhere in the city. Zima sighed and began to cross reference all photos, names, and locations of female persocoms. Though, no one by the name of Elda appeared. Did she disappear for good? Was she destroyed? Maybe this mission was for nothing…

Before he was about to remove the visors, a name appeared on the screen. The name of the girl was "Chi." She had long ivory hair, the front slightly pinned up by two solid hair bands. She had the same brown wide eyes and the same cute pink and white ears. She was in the same attire- dresses with frills and bows. She also had the same face and expression on as she did in her previous pictures.

Zima blinked a few times. She was Chi now? Maybe her new owner renamed her. He looked up at the address and the current owner. She now lived in a small apartment with a man named "Hideki". There were multiple pictures, of this beautiful girl in simple long dress shirts that should be worn by men, looking out the window, smiling up at the camera.

He removed his visors slowly. Now that he had a location, they could begin the real mission. He saved the pictures, the documents, and the government files of Chi into his mind. He let out a sigh, it took long enough to find her. Now they would have to wait and move their location.

Dita woke up slowly from sleep mode, and let out a small bored sigh. She looked up at Zima, and he smiled at her. "I don't like this." She stated bluntly. Zima laughed and pulled her into his arms. "What don't you like?" he asked her. She let out a huff and looked the other way. "Sitting on concrete on the top of a abandoned building waiting for a girl who we don't even know exists." she replied.

Zima laughed. For a girl who use to only concerned with a mission, she sure was uptight with her living conditions now. He assumed all this time that it didn't matter to her one bit. "Here, love. Let me make you comfortable." he said quietly.

He pulled her into his lap and laid his head back slowly. She let out another annoyed huff, and she rested her head and hands onto his chest and fell back into sleep mode.

He placed back on his visors and began to search for more data. "Dita, love. This mission won't be for nothing. I promise." He laid his head back onto the building and looked up into the sky. She was alive, and this meant she would be able to use her ability soon. Possibly on this 'Hideki' character. He wished that the girl would learn to love someone. If his theory was true, this would mean something remarkable to every persocom in the world.

--

Sorry it took me about 3 days to type this since I was running into dead ends. This weekend I'll write two more chapters, promise. I never make my chapters less than 5 pages, so I sometimes run into dead ends.

Also, I updated the other chapters. I realized the word 'suppressed' was replaced by the word 'surprised' by accident. (I hate spell check sometimes.) So sorry for any confusion! Anyway, enjoy!


	6. Dead Voices

**WARNING: This chapter contains SPOILERS and DIRECT TEXT from the CHOBITS MANGA.**

**If you do NOT want to be spoiled, do NOT read this chapter. Read the manga to understand the next few parts! SPOILER ALERT!**

Sorry for the massive above text. I don't want to get complaints about people getting spoiled! Haha. And besides, you should try to read it on your own time in order to read this. Now, there will be a LOT of direct text. Like I said before:

**I do NOT own Chobits, the Manga, the Characters, OR The anime. Chobits © Clamp**

This will be crucial for the next few chapters until the direct quotes are over. I'm going to skip over a few small parts that were shown in books 3-4 in the manga, since they are only a page long each and just have the same meaning. So that is probably why you'll see a few parts missing. So right now I'm going to Manga Book Five.

**Direct quotes in future chapters and this chapter will be underlined! Remember, this is fan fiction, meaning that I am just putting what I think they are thinking after the quotes, etc. But the underlines of quotes mean they are direct from the manga. All the actions in between that aren't quotes are described by me and are either in the manga or I wrote what I think was going on.**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And remember to always read the top of the fan fiction chapters to see if there is a spoiler alert! Enjoy!

--

"Zima, it's been a week! You must've found some information already!" Dita let out her trademark pout, and stared at Zima, hoping for him to crack under pressure and to reveal his plans.

Zima let out a laugh, and wrapped a arm around her. She sighed and pressed her head against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body against her cheek. "Dita, love, we'll figure something out soon."

He looked into the visors carefully again. He was now analyzing Chi's movements. She was currently working at a bakery. It suited her well, a girl with a bubbly personality like hers would make a great waitress and shopkeeper. She sometimes walked to and from the bakery by her master, Hideki, and sometimes was left alone. How risky a move this was.

Dita let out a huff and got up from her comfortable spot. She had a strong distaste for laying and sleeping on the ground. She preferred to sleep on Zima. He was so warm, soft, and at least she felt secure, knowing that Zima was there and that if danger approached, she could protect him. She remembered the conversation they had.

'_Dita, love, is this a habit I sense?' Zima let out a chuckle and wrapped the arms around the girl that quietly climbed into his lap. She looked the other way and let out a huff. 'Not really…' she replied. She adjusted herself carefully and rested her head onto his chest. Zima carefully brushed his fingers along her forehead, moving the stray strands of hair that covered her eyes. 'Ah, well, love. I enjoy this anyway. I couldn't bear to see you sleep on a cold hard concrete floor! You deserve better, love. _

_Dita looked up at him with a puzzled look. Then, she looked back down and placed her hands gingerly on his chest. She let out a sigh and fell into sleep mode. _

She had to admit, it was a lot easier to rest on Zima. It allowed her to keep a eye on him, and to know when he would try to leave her to go out on his own. She looked up while resting on his chest looking at the sky. This mission was taking too long for her. It was a week now of searching, but still no data? Where was that girl? Zima was such a slacker sometimes. If she had all the information, they would've been done with the mission in no time.

Zima looked down at the persocom snuggled into his chest. She looked peaceful, looking at the sky blankly. He let out a sigh. He was so that he had assistance from his master on creating her. She was one of a kind. Then again… where was his master? He must've been still working at a lab somewhere, creating more 'children'. It confused him, there seemed to be a part…missing in his memory. He remembered designing Dita, but he didn't clearly remember seeing his master, …no. He didn't clearly remember seeing his _father. _

In his data banks, he knew that parents wanted their children to be happy. It was such a important file for some reason, it held meaning over so many things. This was right next to his memories and thoughts about Dita. These were the most important to him. More important than the mission itself, more important than the government, more important than anything.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows . She looked very peaceful right now. He didn't dare to comment or change that. She needed the rest, anyway.

She closed her eyes finally after a few long moments, and she drifted into sleep mode.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. There could be hope, for both of them. For persocoms all around the world. It would be amazing.

Before he could finish his train of thought, he sensed danger. It was about the girl, Chi. She was in danger.

He looked carefully into his visors. There was panic. Yes. Lots of panic. She was kidnapped, taken away when walking to or from work. He couldn't tell.

She was now doing something. It was… indescribable. She was feeling something. For this…'Hideki' character. It was a feeling of longing. She missed him, and she was…angry. The kidnapper must have set her off. This was a very dangerous situation. He had to monitor it carefully. He could see the program was beginning to start up. It was not at full working capability, but it was minor enough to cause damage. It started to effect him a bit, he felt dizzy and disoriented.

He put on his visors and laid back. He needed to monitor what was going on down there. He quickly tracked the persocom to a small house complex. The house electricity usage was off the charts, he could've had quite a few dozen persocoms in there along with Chi.

He saw that the building had 'top-of-the-line' security, cameras and all. This was quite hysterical to Zima. Top of the line meant that it was probably crappy security with a fancy title. He quickly hacked into the security cameras to view the scene. It only took him a few seconds to break past a few firewalls and crack a few codes.

He saw a man sitting at a desk, typing various codes and sequences into the computer. He had messy dark brown hair, and round glasses. He looked like he was plotting something, like he was accomplishing a goal of some sort. He suddenly sat up and left the desk. He opened the door and walked into the other room. Zima quickly switched his focus to the other camera. And there she was. Chi was in the large bedroom, sitting on a bed with a notebook persocom. It looked as if she was sad in some ways, while the notebook persocom was speaking to her. Zima felt sorry for Chi. But at the same time, he couldn't interfere with this. It was crucial that he didn't; if they did, their cover would be blown. But then again, it was a risk, letting he program start up.

Then, it began. Chi started to glow in the room a few minutes later, floating almost. The notebook persocom collapsed, and Zima began to feel the heavy effects. It wasn't as bad as the other persocoms, it was a dizzyness in his head. Then, he heard the voice. It was a voice he…recognized.

Dita began to stir, she moved her hands down to her head and pressed them against her ears. She mumbled quietly to Zima "I…can hear the voices…" she said. Then, she went back into sleep mode. Almost as if she passed out. Zima wrapped his arms around her carefully and pulled her in. He continued to analyze the situation.

The man was now being wrapped by a series of wires and cables, coming from Chi's ear ports. She was saying something, but he could not hear. He cursed the security for not being so uptight. It would be much easier to hear what they were saying.

Suddenly, two men busted into the room. Chi began to react violently to this. She carefully walked over to one of the men. It was the 'one just for her', Hideki. She wrapped her arms around him carefully, and began to whisper something to him almost. Then, she tightly hugged him. The light disappeared and everything was back to normal. What happened? Did that man have the ability to stop the program? He was dying to hear what was going on down there.

He let out a sigh and took off the visors.

"…That was a close one." 

He looked at the visors and noticed the location, blinking at him of where Chi was currently. Dita began to stir out of sleep mode. She lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around Zima.

"What?" she asked Zima. He looked down at her carefully and smiled. "Nothing, love. You're just so damn cute that I 'bout lost my balance looking at you. Almost fell off the building."

Dita looked at him with hazy eyes and blinked a few times. "What're you talking about? That's not funny…" Zima began to laugh quietly while Dita adjusted herself so that she was kneeling on either side of Zima's legs.

"It's the truth." Zima said between laughs. Dita let out a sigh and looked at him again. "Anyway, the girl… did you find her?" Zima paused for a long moment, finally replying after Dita stood up. "No… not yet." 

She bent over and placed the visors back on his face carefully. "Damn it. Where is she?" She mumbled. She walked to the other side of the building and stared at the city. Zima slid off the visors again and looked into them. He mumbled to himself, making sure that Dita wouldn't hear.  
  
"…Sorry, Dita. I think it's time we paid a visit to our friends." 

Dita stared at the city with the same hazy eyes. This girl… was dangerous. She needed to be stopped, and fast. But without any information, they were getting no where. This girl, Elda, what was she like? What was the purpose of this program? She knew it was destructive, but what could it do? She remembered a trial that she went through, a trial by the creator. She couldn't remember much for some reason, but she knew it wasn't pretty. She remembered shocks running through her body, the fire, the screams…

She knew that this would be a lot worse, and it could be just as painful as before. It made her twitch to think about it. She turned around to face Zima, who was staring through the visors, looking at various bits of information.

She turned back to the city. If she knew just the SLIGHTEST bit of information about Elda, it would make her feel a bit more at ease. She needed to learn more about this girl, rather than the obvious facts- she was created by the 'father' and 'mother' of all persocoms, and she was part of a special series. Chobits.

They were as close to being human, even better at being human, than any other machine. But wasn't Zima and herself closer to being human, just like them, as well? Or were they just as far behind as the others?

She knew that she was very close to being human, despite the cables and connectors. She could blush, she was given the ability to flush a pretty pink across her cheeks when she was embarrassed. Zima always commented on how it even looked better than anything a human could produce. She could breathe, instead of having a cooling system built in, their cooling system was breathing. Her ear ports were hidden beneath her hair, looking as if she never had them to begin with. She was very human like.

So what did Elda have that she didn't? She didn't even look as human as she did. She had large pink and white ear ports that stuck out so vibrant against her ivory hair. Her clothes were only meant for royalty, her porcelain skin. She even seemed robotic.

So what was so different about this girl? What made Elda better than her? What did this mean?

'_Have you ever loved?' _Dita held still. It was the voice. The voice she heard in her head a few moments ago. What was this voice?

'_We had a person, a person who loved us. Do you have someone,… someone who loves you?'_

Dita let out a breath, and looked around. Where was this voice coming from? Inside her mind? But it sounded so… so real. So relaxing. It was a calm, sweet voice. She never heard this voice before today, so why did it sound so familiar to her?

Dita decided to reply to this mysterious voice. 'Who are you?!' She shouted in her head. It was silent for a few long moments.

'_Freya.' _Freya? This was impossible. 'Yeah. Right. Freya died a long time ago.' Dita huffed. She decided to run a self scan. It was probably a hacker.

'_I physically died a long time ago, but a persocom's soul lasts many lifetimes.' _Dita remained silent. She performed the self scan. Nothing appeared. Not a single hacker? What was this coming from?

'Persocom's don't have souls. We can't have souls. We are just computers, mobile computers in the forms of human beings.' Replied Dita. There was silence, and Dita let out a exhausted sigh.

'_Is that what you think, Dita?' _Before she could answer, she heard another voice.

"Dita, love. You should sleep. No need to waste your energy looking at the city. It will be there tomorrow for you, I promise." Dita looked back and saw Zima signaling her to come to him. She walked over quietly and curled up on his chest, like always. Zima drifted into sleep mode in less than a hour, but Dita was still awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

'Yes. That is what I think. Only human beings can have souls. We are incapable of being human. We are just wires and programs. We don't have a beating heart, we don't have emotions or feelings. We don't have any of that. So how can we possibly have a soul?'

It was silent, then the voice replied. _'Dita, do you love someone?' _Dita remained silent. Love? How can persocoms love? What was love?

'_Love is when you feel a deep connection, a deep desire to be with that person, forever. I think you love someone, Dita.'_

She suddenly felt something against the left side of her chest. No one was around her, touching her. It was from inside… it was coming from inside?

'_Here is where you feel love, Dita.' _The voice became soft, kind, courteous to her. It wasn't like the first time, it was much softer…

Why was Dita listening to this voice? It was ridiculous. 'I don't know who you are, but I do not feel anything here inside of me.' She touched the left side of her chest softly with her hands.

The voice then disappeared. She could no longer feel the presence of it with her. She let out a sigh. Good! What was that, anyway? Freya. Keh. Freya was dead as far as she was concerned. Maybe it was a prank..

She closed her eyes, still holding the same spot on her chest. "Love, we can't feel such things…can we…."

--

Dita opened her eyes again, this time, it was bright out. Zima was already awake, staring over the edge of the building. He didn't have his coat on, and she didn't realize where it was until she felt it around her body. He must've wrapped her in it when she fell asleep. She stood up and removed the coat, and folded it carefully with her hands. She began to walk to Zima, who was still staring down at the building.

Zima was staring at the persocoms down below. He was waiting for her to come. She walked this way now with Hideki, ever since she was kidnapped. He wanted to glance at her, to make sure she was still alright, and that the program didn't activate any further.

He suddenly heard ginger footsteps behind him, probably of Dita. He turned around and lowered his shades. Dita was standing there, looking at him, with his coat folded in her arms. He let out a huge grin.

Dita walked next to him and placed the coat in his arms. She looked down the building at the crowd. "You are looking for her, aren't you?" she stated bluntly.

'_Damn.' _Zima thought. There was nothing to hide from Dita. "Just looking at the view, love. I still have little to no information on her."

Dita stared at him for a few seconds, then looked back down. She then sighed and began to walk to the other side of the building to keep a eye out. Zima sighed.

'_Soon, Dita, love. Very soon shall we pay a visit. But it's still too early, love….'_

--

Alright! So I finally got this chapter up. This chapter was harder to plot out since I had to use direct quotes. From now on, I will put the same warning on top of each chapter so you know when to expect spoilers. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Balloons and Truth

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

**WARNING: There are SPOILERS and DIRECT TEXT in the Fanfiction. Underlines mean direct text from the manga. I do NOT own the manga or anime of Chobits nor do I own Chobits.**

Finally things are going on track like the way I wanted! I thought that would never happen at this rate. It was a bit confusing in the beginning, but now things should be clear. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

--

Dita stared over the building again, looking at the people. Zima too was on the lookout. They were looking for someone, anyone that had to do with the Chobits case. But sadly, the same people walked by. Tourists, Persocoms shopping with their masters, or children walking to and from school. It seemed like the day was longer than it should've been. She analyzed a couple from below. It appeared that it was a persocom, and a young girl. She looked as if she was in her 20s, holding hands with the persocom. They were both smiling, looking into each other eyes. They both were shopping and browsing through the stores on the street.

Dita let out a huff. She wanted to jump down there and separate them and say 'Persocoms and humans can never love one another.' But that would do no good. Most likely, Zima would become angry, that and the girl would probably never listen to the likes of Dita. What a shame.

She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand and leaned against the railing. This was boring. She turned around to face Zima, who was smiling. He was probably having a great time, analyzing everything. He was always a curious persocom, he liked to learn new things. Dita sighed and watched him. She could see him point out different people with his eyes, staring at them with fascination. It reminded her of a child learning about the wonders of the world. Seeing people holding hands, laughing, eating, and shopping. It was probably all fascinating to him, but boring to someone like her.

She turned around and looked down at the street. This time, there was a new couple that caught her eye.

There was a little girl, around the age of 8, in a little school girl outfit. She was holding hands with a tall persocom, walking across the street. The persocom looked as if he was 18, with brown messy hair that covered his eyes partially, and green eyes. He wore a simple hoodie and jeans. The girl was tugging on his arm, showing him around the city streets. She pointed to a balloon stand, that had many various balloons that came in all shapes and sizes. They were all different colors, shapes, and sizes. But she seemed to be fascinated by the pink one that was in the shape of a kitten.

The persocom picked her up gently and placed her behind his back on his shoulders. The little girl lightly held his head and was pointing towards the balloon. The persocom went to the store owner and asked to purchase the balloon for the little girl. In a matter of seconds, they were walking away, happily with their little balloon.

What did that persocom feel for the little girl? It didn't look like he was an average persocom. The usual ones always listened to their master, never showing so much affection. What was it?

'_That is love. Affection…' _Dita growled to herself. The voice that claimed to be Freya was back again.

'Can't you harass someone else?! I'm BUSY.' She shouted back at the voice, and tried to focus on the crowd again. The little girl and persocom were gone.

'_He would do anything to protect that girl. He loves the girl. One day they will love each other, and care for each other just the same…' _Dita sighed. That was impossible. By that time, in 10 years time, he would surely be outdated. He would still be in perfect condition, but humans always possessed a desire to update their software and technology. He would be long gone, alone in the world somewhere.

And how could that work? What happened when she was older than him, even if they decided to keep him? What happens when she was 30? 80? Dead? What would become of them then?

'_Love overcomes all obstacles. Including aging.' _replied the voice to her thoughts. Couldn't she just bud out for a few seconds? Dita let out a snarl again and closed her eyes.

'Whatever. It's nothing to me.' She huffed. She felt a breeze pass by, blowing her hair ever so slightly.

'_You are fascinated with love. Of course this means something to you. It means something to us all…' _whispered the voice. It was getting softer again, and slowly fading. Dita was sure that she was going mad, listening to voices in her head. Zima would surely call her crazy for this.

'To us all? How so?' asked Dita. Might as well make use with the voices in her head before she went completely mad. It was silent for a few seconds, possibly minutes. It was too hard to tell.

'To be loved… it's amazing. All persocoms are different in many ways. But we share one thing in common… we wish to be loved, to be a part of society, to be cared for… and you crave this too, Dita.'

Dita stayed silent. To be a part of society? Noticed? She wasn't an attention grabber. She didn't care if she was recognized by society or not. She would rather stay hidden.

'_No, to be recognized by your special someone… your loved one.' _Loved one? Who was this loved one? But persocoms can't love. That's impossible. '_One day, Dita, you'll see…' _

The voice was gone, and Dita could feel that only her and Zima remained.

Zima was staring over his shoulder, looking at Dita. She was looking over the railing, deep in thought. She looked emotionless, maybe she was worried. That, or deep in thought. What could she possibly be thinking about?

Zima sighed. He felt so sorry for Dita. She was finding it so difficult to pin-point emotions, and to identify her own feelings. Everything was a mystery to her, a mystery she would rather leave alone and deny. She wasn't the type to get into situations that weren't part of the mission. She was only a one track mind.

But, she also had another track. One that was not opened, but one that was certainly there. Zima sighed. He wanted to go over and to hug her gently, but it would only frustrate her even more. She was beautiful, letting the wind catch her hair and clothes gently. It was a scene he wished to memorize forever. He closed his eyes and sighed. He would remember that one forever.

He walked over to where Dita was standing, and looked below. There wasn't much activity going on, nothing for them to worry about.

"Are you worried, Dita?" asked Zima. Dita was at a loss for words. She quickly made something up, in hopes that it would hide anything that seemed amiss with her. That and her insanity.

"Um…about what that persocom said. The 'Second Thought' mission." She blurted out. Zima let out a laugh and looked at her with a teasing look. "I think it's obvious what she was talking about."

He let out a sigh and looked at the sky, with eyes closed. "Whoever created that persocom, they obviously didn't want us to carry out our mission." he said. Dita glanced over to him, then started to analyze the buildings in the distance.

"This means we need to complete our mission faster." commented Dita. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. There was too much trouble with this mission. It should've been easy.

Zima nodded weakly to her and looked at the buildings as well. He started to think to himself. 'But is it right to complete the mission?' He began to think about what the strange persocom said. What happens if the person said that the mission shouldn't be completed?

A thought occurred to him. "Dita, love, do you think that… our father sent that persocom?"

Dita looked at him with large eyes. "Don't be absurd Zima! This was what he wanted, and he was sure of it. Why would he create two persocoms for this then? Just for this mission? He wasted billions of dollars then. I doubt he would put us to waste like that…"

Zima sighed. Maybe they were created for other reasons too… it brought him back to his original thought. Parent's only want their children to be happy. He too began to doubt that the father of all persocoms would try to make his children unhappy.

"Hm. I suppose you're right." said Zima. Dita looked at him and blinked. It was rare for Zima to agree with her. It was very unlike him…

She suddenly felt a pain. It wasn't like what she felt when the persocom tried to destroy her, no. It wasn't coming from the outside, it was coming from the inside.

She tried to ignore it. She let out a huff and looked up. "Find anything?" She asked him, trying to form a smile on her lips. Though smiling was hard for her to do.

Zima began to laugh hard at this site. Dita, trying to smile? He must've looked really bent up for her to try to do that. He walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "What is this I see? Dita trying to smile? What has the world come to!"

Dita sighed and tried to push him off, but he only wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in. She finally let out a sigh and gave up. "Whatever…" She mumbled.

They both looked up at the sky for a bit. Dita then let out a huff. "Obviously, nothing exciting is happening. I'm not going to waste my energy." She stated. Zima laughed and hugged her closer. " I guess this means I have to go to sleep too?" Dita stared at him with hazy eyes. Zima started to laugh again. "Alright, alright. Let's get some rest, love." Zima sighed and laid down against the building, while Dita curled up on him silently. This was another memory he wish he would never forget.

But Zima couldn't help but wonder if maybe this ability Chi had would bring them the happiness that he was thinking of. Maybe, she had the ability to make all of father's children happy. And the only way she could do this now was with Hideki's help. The 'person just for her.'

--

It was mid afternoon, and Zima started to stir. The sound of the traffic down below began to wake him. Usually traffic was slow, but today it was very fast.

He carefully lowered his visors with one of his fingers. He let out a sigh.

"Soon, my dear…" He said quietly, looking down at Dita. "Soon, the time for napping and waiting will be over." He carefully laid his hands on the side of Dita's face, and brushed the stray hairs aside that covered her face.

"I do hope she finds what she's looking for… the dear girl." 

He looked at the cities and sighed. "The 'person just for her." He looked back down at Dita and moved his hand to the side of her face, careful not to wake her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"Maybe then.. We'll be able to dream as well." 

Zima couldn't help but think that this girl had the ability to allow them to dream. Freya and Elda were the two children that were closest to father, and the ones he adored the most. After Freya died, he went through so much trouble to help her. Maybe he wished for happiness for Elda. She was the key to all happiness then. She was the sign from father, the message that all of his children could find happiness.

He laid his head back down and stared up at the sky. That persocom was right. The mission was giving him second thoughts.

He slid on his visors and began to search for information. This time, he didn't look at Chi's file. This time, he looked at Freya's and his fathers.

--

Dita shot her eyes open. Where… was she? And what was she doing here?

It was the beach. She was sitting in the sand? Why was she here? What happened to Zima? What happened to the mission? She looked around, it was evening. The wind was just right, it wasn't too breezy, but the cool breeze felt…good.

She sat up and looked around, hoping to see someone. It was empty. She sighed. "Damnit Zima! Where are you?!" She shouted at the ocean. This was probably one of his silly plans again. She hated him doing this to her. She looked around, and suddenly, she felt something warm wrap around her neck. She turned around quickly, to see Zima.

She let out a sigh and looked at him with a pouting face. "What did you do now Zima? Where are we?! The mission, Zima! We're suppose to-"

"Be on a mission, I know." replied Zima softly. He hugged her closer into his chest, and let out a sigh. She could feel his breath against her hair. This wasn't like him?

She looked up at him, confused. "Take me back, Zima. This is no time for games!"

Zima sat on the ground, tugging Dita with him. Dita felt herself collapse into his chest slowly. She let out a huff and placed her hands gently onto him. "Zima…"

He sighed and kissed her neck. She felt the same fire as before, but this time it was different…It felt weird. Like something was wrong. But she couldn't help but feel the same as before.

She let out a huff and tried to pull away. But he only pulled her closer. "Dita, love, what are you so worried about?" He let out a laugh and rubbed her head. She eyed him wearily. She assumed that maybe he was just being strange again.

"I just want to finish the mission, Ok?" She looked at him with a saddened face. She just wanted to leave this be for a little bit…

He sat up and sighed. "Alright Dita. But can I say one thing?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, she couldn't say no now.

"Fine. What?" She said hastily. She really wanted to just get back to where they were. The sand was so annoying. And she doubted that the girl was even here…

"I love you." said Zima softly against her hair. Dita's eyes were wide. "Wh-what?" She said, her voice on the verge of cracking. Zima laughed and moved his face close to hers. Their noses were touching almost. She could feel the warmth return to her face, and she was sure that she was blushing now.

"I love you." He repeated again. This was so bizarre. She didn't know what to say. She was stumped. She took a few seconds to try to breathe. Then, she started to talk. "Zima, I-I-"

Before she could finish, she was cut off guard by Zima. He was kissing her. She now was lit on fire, she could feel the wires overheat and her breath stop. She didn't know what to do. She only could kiss back…

But as soon as she did, it was all gone. The beach, Zima, the breeze, the waves, all gone. It all disappeared.

There was nothing in this place. There was absolutely nothing.

There was just light, shining from everywhere. Everything was white, it was a land of nothing. How did such a place exist? And how did she get here now? She was confused…

"You said that persocoms can't be in love. I am sure you changed your mind now." A voice spoke to her from no where. There was no one around her, but the voice was coming from somewhere. She turned around and tried to look. There was no one.

She turned back around, and there she was. Freya. She gasped and jumped back. She was only three feet away from her at most. Where did she come from?

"Now you see that persocoms can love. You can love." She said. Dita still couldn't focus properly.

It was Freya, she was wearing a long black dress, with ruffles and bows everywhere. Her hair was still the same ivory color as before, and her eyes were still the bright color brown she saw in the many pictures of her. But this time, her expression was sad. She looked sad.

Dita quickly formulated a reply in her head, as quickly as she could. "W-we cannot love! Don't be ridiculous!" She said quickly. She wanted to run away and find Zima again… she didn't want to deal with this. Freya sighed.

"You love Zima, don't you? You wish you could've kissed him more, that you could have him hold you forever?" Dita began to blush and tried to ignore it.

"W-what does that have anything to do with it?!" She shouted. Freya took a step to her. "What happens if Zima disappeared, Dita. What happens if he could never return your love? What happens if he left y-"

Dita could feel the fire again inside of her, she wanted to kill this… this persocom. "ENOUGH!" She screamed. She could feel her insides burn and ache. What was this…

Freya walked closer to her, almost hovering above her. She was taller than her, and now she felt inferior to her. Freya placed a hand on the left side of Dita's chest. Dita looked at her hand. She couldn't feel it, but she could see it. How was this possible?

"It hurts here, doesn't it? It hurts here when you think of him disappearing…" Dita still continued to look down, not daring to lift her head. She wanted to just run. Run somewhere besides here. Anywhere right now would suffice.

"It hurt there too, when my special someone disappeared." She said quietly. Dita looked up. Her special someone? She had a special someone? Dita looked at her with a frustrated expression.

"What happened, Freya? What is this program… this mission about. Tell me everything!" She demanded. She didn't want to play this game anymore. She wanted the truth.

Freya looked at her, with a saddened face. She was in pain, Dita could tell that she was not feeling well.

Freya moved back a few steps and sat down. She began to draw on the floor with her fingers. It was a heart.

"Sit. Allow me to explain." Dita eyed her carefully, then sat down across from her. She wrapped her hands around her knees and rested her chin on the top of her legs. "Alright. Fine. But you better explain everything."

Freya nodded and sighed. "I will tell you everything then." Dita sat impatiently and waited for Freya to begin. After a few long moments, she looked up at Dita and sighed.

"I was his child, I was his loved one. He loved me so much, and I loved him too. I was the perfect daughter for him." She said quietly. Dita frowned. This was getting no where. Freya looked up quietly. "Allow me to explain." She said.

"My mother and father… they couldn't have children. They were lonely. So I was created. But they always said I was 'born'. I was their… daughter. And I loved them, and they loved me. I was… happy. But… then it started to hurt. Here." She placed her hands on her chest and let out a sigh. Dita looked down at her chest and placed a hand on hers. What was this place for?

"I… loved him. I really did. I began to care for him. He was my… someone. My someone just for me. But… it couldn't be. Mother and father always wanted me to find my someone just for me. They wanted me to love. They said I was special. That I could love. And I wanted to love… but in the end, I couldn't."

She looked down and sighed. Dita waited patiently now for her to start again. She now had all the time in the world to listen, since time appeared to be stopping anyway.

"I fell in love with him… I knew it couldn't be. So I hid it for so long. And they knew I was sad… so then came Elda. My adorable sister… my life." She said quietly. She began to draw another heart on the floor with her fingers.

"We loved to be with each other, we had such a great time. We were always together, always… until the day I 'died'…" She said.

Dita was confused. She looked down at the floor. If she was dead, then why was she here? She sighed and looked back up at Freya. She was filled with so many questions…

"Finally, I couldn't take it. I loved him too much…I just… I just shut down. I couldn't take it. And at my bedside was Elda. She was there with me the whole time." She placed her hands back over her chest and let out a sigh that cracked almost. "And she wanted to rescue me. She knew that I felt the pain, and she… she knew how to protect me. She told me to come inside of her. She would take care of my soul, and I could share her body with her. That we could be happy…"

Dita was curious. If love was so painful, why live to bear it even more? Now her sister was going through this. How could she deal with that? Was love that painful?

"So, she allowed me to be with her. But because of the pressure, she had to restart. And we had to say goodbye to Mommy, Daddy, my someone…" She said quietly.

She looked up at the ceiling of no where and closed her eyes. "Now I'm just a soul. A wandering soul."

Dita blinked and let out a sigh. "If love is so painful, why are you dealing with it?" She commented. Freya looked at her with curious eyes and smiled. "Love is the most amazing feeling, Dita. You know this too well. When Zima was with you, the day you were created, the day you were born. How he looks after you, how he loves you…"

Dita could feel the warmth travel to her face. She looked away and mumbled. "I…I don't know." She said quietly. Freya looked at her with saddened eyes and sighed. "You don't have the ability to tell, I know. But you do." Freya disappeared from her spot, and was now in front of Dita, a hand on her cheek. "You know that love is worth it, even through pain."

Memories of her injuries, trying to protect Zima when she was created, when a hacker passed through his system. Even though she knew it meant possible death, she could only think about Zima…

"Oh…" said Dita. She looked up and tried to switch the subject. This made her uneasy.

"What is the program that your sister has? What will she do? Is it dangerous?!" Asked Dita. She could feel the tension rise through her wires.

"I can only tell you this, if she does not find her special someone, then the program will activate. If it activates… every single persocom is in danger. Father wanted this to be the final stand for persocoms everywhere. It will decide all our fates." She said with a strong voice.

"If it starts, you will never be able to go back, Dita. Zima will be nothing to you anymore, you won't even recognize him… you will never be able to love him."

Dita looked at the ground. Never be able to see Zima again… this girl… must be stopped. At all costs. She needed to stop Elda. No matter what. How could she do this to everyone… to her. How could she do this to _her. _What was the purpose of harming other persocoms? What was all of this for?

She was slowly interrupted by Freya. "Dita, do you love Zima?" Dita let out a gasp. Love? How could she love? She didn't know what to say…

"I know you love him, Dita." Freya said. She stood up and turned around and began to walk away. Dita scrambled to her feet and wanted to run after her.

"Where are you going?!" shouted Dita. Freya turned around for a second, then began to walk away. "You know what you need to do now. You know what she needs to find. So help her find it."

Help her find it? Find what? Elda? But… Elda was the enemy. If she helped Elda, wouldn't that mean she would loose Zima? No. She couldn't do that.

She closed her eyes and just wished that Zima was there. She wanted to see Zima now. To be with him. She wanted to be in his arms, sleeping soundly. She wanted to feel his hands against her back, to feel his slow breaths in his chest, to feel his lips…

Her eyes suddenly flickered open. The city?

It was the city again. The nothingness was gone, and instead, it was replaced with a late night city. The flickering lights from the buildings, the sound of cars flooding the streets, and planes going across the sky. She felt her chest become light, almost like a butterfly. It felt so good.

She quickly looked around for Zima. Where was he?! She looked around, but before she could shout his name, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. "Dita, love. Finally awake?"

She let out a sigh and turned around. He was staring at her, with the same smile on his face. She relaxed against his chest. She was relieved.

Zima let out a chuckle and hugged her closer. He brushed the excess hair away from her eyes and looked at her calm face. "Something wrong, Dita?" Dita let out a sigh and rested her head against his chest to listen to him breath. "I want to finish this mission. I want to know where this girl is." She said calmly.

Zima let out a sigh. "Ah. Yes. I guess so…" He looked the other way and sighed. "The city is beautiful at night, isn't it, Dita?" Dita turned her head to look at the city, and she watched the twinkles of light reflect off the buildings.

'I won't let this girl hurt you. I won't let her start the program… I'll destroy her.' She said to herself.

She wasn't going to let go of Zima. No. She wouldn't let Elda take her Zima away from her. Not if she could do anything about it.

--

Well dang that was a bit longer than my usual ones. I just had to write in that detail, it would've been iffy if I cut off half way. But then again it's only about 3 word document pages longer. So that isn't too long at all once you think about it.

Also, I'd like to remind you all, that even after I post the last 'direct quotes' they speak in the manga, this fan fiction is not even started yet. I have a long way to go. As I said in the beginning, this is before and after the manga. So there is going to be a lot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Two updates in one day! Yay!


	8. False Memories

**NOTE**: I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

**WARNING: There are SPOILERS and DIRECT TEXT in the Fanfiction. Underlines mean direct text from the manga. I do NOT own the manga or anime of Chobits nor do I own Chobits.**

Alright guys. In this chapter, there will be more direct text. A bit more than the other one. So make sure you read at your own risk! Things are starting to rise, but things will really climax after the whole direct quote business is done. Enjoy!

--

Zima was wide awake now, looking into the distance at the tall city buildings. After a long night of research, he knew everything about the Chobits series, about the creator, everything. And it was true, the last attempt his father made was to find happiness for his children. And in order for them to all find happiness, Elda had to find happiness. No, Chi had to find happiness.

Her decision would affect them all. He and Freya's. Freya had to be alive. Chi could not figure this all out on her own. She wasn't stupid, but wasn't observant. It had to be Freya. She was the only one who could inform and protect her sister from Hideki. And because of her past experiences, Freya didn't have a great outlook on love when it came to her family. She did love her family, but she loved her sister even more. And she would do anything to protect Elda. To keep her happy.

Would this mean she would allow her sister to be happy with Hideki? Or would she try to prevent it from happening all over again?

The rain began to pour down slowly, and Zima looked up at the sky. They couldn't interfere with Elda anymore. But then again, if she were to activate her program, they couldn't let her destroy all persocoms in the process. If she activated her program, they were all in danger.

Zima looked down at the sleeping girl, resting her head on his chest. She looked so adorable, so defenseless. What was she thinking? She was acting strange lately. For some reason, recently, the mission was the only thing on her mind. She was always one to follow the mission specs, yes, but this seriously? Before, she was pretty calm about the mission, it didn't matter to her. But now, it made all the difference. All she talked about was how this was crucial, how they NEEDED to complete the mission. How destroying Elda was what they needed to do. That they must stop her.

But why was it so important now? What was she seeing? Sure, this persocom had the ability to do something terrible, but she also had the ability to do something amazing for everyone…

It confused Zima. The only way he would figure out was if he was able to get into Dita's mind…

The rain stopped finally. And the sun began to shine over the clouds. Zima let out a sigh. How would he do that without her knowing? It would be very hard to do.

He laid his head down, and began to drift into sleep mode. Maybe he would think of something then…

--

A hour later, Zima's eyes shot open. He heard a beeping noise… in his head. It was a hacker? No way. Not this late. Who would try at this time of the day?

This wasn't the average persocom or person hacking into the system, either. It was difficult to even budge. This had to be the work of a custom built persocom. No persocom could pull this off by themselves. They began to hack through the outer firewall. Zima could probably chase them out…

But then it brought him back to his thoughts. This could be the perfect way to look into Dita's mind. She wouldn't even know he was doing it because she would most likely be too concentrated on the hacker. It made sense in many ways.

He leaned back and let out a sigh. This was a all or nothing chance. He moved a hand to his face, this hacker was getting far and fast. "Oi, Oi! Who could it be at this hour?" 

Just as he predicted, Dita was up in a matter of seconds. She stared into his eyes with a worried expression. She began to stand up and leaned on her knees so that she was hovering over Zima. She placed a hand gently on the side of his cheek. Zima let out a smile. Even if he couldn't get any information out of her, this was definitely worth it anyway.

"Someone's trying to get in?" she asked. Zima stared up at her with a grin on his face. "Yup." 

She carefully moved her hands to his visors, and lowered them to look into his eyes. He was positive that she could see the numbers and sparks flash in his eyes. This concerned her quite a bit. She moved the visors to the side and continued to look at him.

"Trying to hack into the National Data Bank…" She stated quietly. Zima continued to smile, attempting to keep a serious face. He could sense the concern in her. It made him feel guilty for making her so worried, but it was the only idea he could think of.

"How nosy." he stated. Before he could let out another word, the hacker began to progress into his mind. This was serious now. He was thankful that Dita was awake. Not any ordinary hacker would try to go this far. Usually they gave up at a certain point. Especially the weak ones. This began to make him curious.

He placed a hand to his ear, his expression frustrated. Dita got up and stared over him while he tried to identify the hacker. This persocom was very persistent. "Not good. They slipped past the outer firewall and accessed the file library." Dita's face became serious. She was starting to worry too much. She didn't want to see him hurt again… and she wasn't about to let him down, either.

This also got her thinking on the same path as Zima. "It must be the work of a very advance persocom." She commented.

Zima softened his expression. It was rare for her to think on the same wavelength as Zima. It made him feel so comfortable. As if they had another reason why they were the perfect match of form and function…

"Do you think…" he said, his thoughts trailing away.

Dita carefully sat on his waist, holding his left ear port softly. A sly grin appeared on his face. Dita could not realize her own feelings for him, yet continued to show so many signs that she adored him so much… he wondered if she could recognize them. He wrapped his arm carefully around her waist, and the other hand around her leg, looking into her eyes.

"Seems that way. It's her?" she asked after a long moment. He thought about this for a moment. Obviously, it couldn't be Chi. She didn't even understand simple terms yet, let alone actions. She didn't have a reason to even hack him. She didn't even know who he was.

"Not our girl. Though it is a custom-built unit." he replied. Dita's face turned neutral. It confused Zima, what was she thinking now? Did her worries stop? Or did she try to hide it?

She then pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him on the ground. His body laid underneath her now, his head against the cold concrete of the building. She reached for the side of her ear port, and tugged out the long USB Cord. "I'm logging on." She said. Her eyes burned with intensity. She was furious with the hacker. No one would touch _her _Zima.

'_This is love, Dita. You love him-' _The voice came back. It made Dita angry. Was this really the time?! 'Just shut up and let me fix him! You can talk all the hell you want later!' She shouted at the voice. Suddenly, the presence disappeared. Good. She had more important things on her mind than Freya.

Zima smiled at the thought of Dita being so overprotective of him. "Don't trouble yourself, love. With all the government software packed inside of me, I can take care of it myself." 

Dita let out a scowl. Why was he being so calm about this? Was he that eagered to become injured? Broken? What was his motive? She lowered her head so she was face to face with him. She wasn't going to give him the choice in the matter.

"No." She stated. She quickly yanked on the cable and plugged it into the side of his ear port. Zima's expression became frustrated, almost a painful look. "Uh oh… It seems our ingenious friends have broken through another security measure."

Dita had about enough of this. She wasn't going to let this hacker get any further into her Zima. She began to move through his mind, hunting down the hacker.

"I'll chase them out." She said. Sparks and electricity began to surround their bodies. This was going to require almost all her energy. It was well worth it though, to see Zima unscratched.

She quickly began to search his mind. It only took a matter of seconds to find the hacker. And she had them right where she needed them. She began to upload volts of electricity into the cables. This persocom didn't have the right to live anymore. No. They needed to be _destroyed_.

Zima let his body fall limp while she shifted through his mind. He quickly allowed himself to enter hers. It was almost like a body switch to him. He quickly searched for her memory files. They were not easy to track down. This made him concerned. She must've not cared about them so much to let them stand there like that…

As soon as he entered the file, there was nothing. Instead, there was just useless numbers and codes. She must've used this file as a decoy. He quickly escaped and began to search.

Finally, he came to the last file. It was filled with tons of password chains and firewalls. This was a very well secured file. Did she care this much about her memories?

He quickly began to break the codes as he raced through them. Finally, he went to the last security measure.

It didn't allow him to even hack or crack the code chain. No. It needed a password. And Zima was horrible at guessing passwords. For all he knew, he could be there forever, guessing at random codes or names. He let out a inner sigh. What would she use as a password?

This was a two part password. It needed to two words, and Zima had little to no time. He could tell that her energy was draining, sending so much shock through the wires. He wanted to be there to hold her once she was finished, so he wanted to finish this as quickly as possible.

He took a moment to guess. He quickly entered his name, assuming that would be incorrect.

The code box became green and flashed. It was partially correct. It was the correct part to the second word. Did she really use his name as part of the password? It seemed so simple. Then again, no one had no intentions of opening her memories. And if they did, they would most likely rather guess at numbers rather than ones she cared about.

He quickly began to enter in random words for the second part. What Zima? He quickly entered words. Government Zima? Incorrect. Memory Zima? Incorrect. Love Zima-

Correct. Zima had to blink a few times. Love… Zima? Didn't she not believe in persocoms having feelings? Or did she? What could this mean?

He didn't have time to think. He could make assumptions about it later. He quickly entered the file, and began to search.

He looked through the files. There was memories of her creation. Her thoughts were pretty simple. Confusion at first, then…

Wait. What was this? He zoomed out from a distance to look at the pictures of every individual memory. They were all of him. Pictures of him holding her closely, smiling at her, resting with her. This must've been some sort of proof that she cared about him…

He scanned through the rest of the pictures, and finally got to the end. The last two were the ones that caught his eyes. The first one was a beach. It was something he didn't recognize. Dita never went to the beach?

He opened the file and began to watch the memory. There was now ay this was a memory. She never went to a beach, and he was certain he never took her there. She always was next to him. She never wandered off on her own.

Then, it slowly sunk in. Was this a dream? Was she beginning to dream?

Then, he saw something wrap around her. What was this?! She turned around. It was him.

He began to watch the memory. Of him holding her, speaking to her. He never did any of this. Said any of this. This had to be a dream. She could dream? How was this possible?

He began to watch the ending part of the memory.

_He sat up and sighed. "Alright Dita. But can I say one thing?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, she couldn't say no now. "Fine. What?" She said hastily. "I love you." said Zima softly against her hair. Dita's eyes were wide. "Wh-what?" She said, her voice on the verge of cracking. He laughed and moved his face close to hers. Their noses were touching almost. She could feel the warmth return to her face, and she was sure that she was blushing now. "I love you." He repeated again. This was so bizarre. She didn't know what to say. She was stumped. She took a few seconds to try to breathe. Then, she started to talk. "Zima, I-I-"_

And then, they were kissing. Zima felt his body jolt in shock. There was a new form of electricity circulating through his wires. And she was kissing back. The feeling she was experiencing. This was love. He couldn't help but smile to himself. She really did love him. And this feeling she felt, this feeling of fire, this was certainly affection. Love.

He quickly exited the memory. Although in reality, this trip was only a mere 3 seconds, it still was too long. He glanced at the picture of the last memory. It was a picture of a girl…

This girl had ivory hair. Long ivory hair, with large brown eyes. She looked sad, very sad. She was wearing a long black dress, filled with wrinkles and ribbons at every edge. This girl, she looked like Chi. No, it was Freya. But how did she know what Freya looked like?

He then realized he was wasting time, and had to leave. He carefully resealed the codes and passwords and left the files behind. He would look at them another day.

He finally was back in his mind in a matter of seconds, just in time. Dita collapsed, into his arms. He quickly sat up and caught her. He let out a chuckle.

"Awww. How sweet. You went and broke somebody's homemade 'com to protect little ol' me." It was a shock to him that she drained every ounce of energy from her body just to destroy a persocom. It was the first time she ever used so much force. She really wanted to destroy this persocom.

She rested her head and hands against his chest. Her face was sad, filled with worry. He stared down at her with a smile. She was so adorable when she was worried.

"I can't forgive someone hacking into you." She said. Zima looked down at her carefully. His grin widened. "Sounds to me like you're **jealous**." He commented. It was so adorable. She was so worried about him, and so protective to the point of destroying anything that tried to touch him. So protective, so cute. It was a good mix for her.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes. "There's no jealousy between persocoms." It was impossible. Jealous was being angry at others for trying to take him away. They weren't trying to take him away. They were trying to kill him. Hacking was the same as killing to her now. Anything that hurt Zima was an attempt at murder.

Zima looked the other way and let out a huff. Yeah. She wasn't jealous, but she tried to kill a persocom for him. That sounded a bit like jealousy to him. "Oh, I'm not so sure that's true." He commented. He was pretty sure that this was jealousy.

She grabbed a hold of one of the straps that ran down his chest and attached to his belt. "What do you mean?" She asked. He turned around to face her, and placed his fingers between her chin and rubbed her cheek softly. "What do you think it means?" He replied. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was so cute when she was confused. It was irresistible.

"It's very irritating, you know-- always answering my questions with more questions. I'm not so sure I like you anymore" He now couldn't help but laugh. He placed a hand on her head and began to ruffle her hair. "You really are cute when you're jealous." he said. It was the truth. She was just so gosh darn cute. She looked like a little puppy dog, wanting to be loved and cared for.

She let out a huff and leaned away from him. She carefully reached to his ear port and unplugged the cable. She let it snap back into her hair. She put her fingers to her chin and began to think. "Still, it would've been nice if it was her that went into you. Then at least we'd know where she's hiding."

This was only partially true for Dita. Yes, she wanted to get this mission over quickly. Elda was a danger to everyone, and she needed to be stopped. But she didn't want Elda even NEAR Zima. But maybe it would be easier if she tried to hack him herself. She could've stopped her anyway. No. She would've destroyed her.

Dita tried to clear the thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think about this. "By the way, Zima… you said before that you understood _why_ he built her." She placed her hands gently on his shoulders. Zima smiled weakly at her. She was playing the same seduction game as before.

Dita wanted to know why she was built in the first place. She knew about Elda and her sister now, but what was the purpose of building them? Why did they want two daughters in the first place when they were only meant to destroy and to be left heartbroken. It confused her so much.

"More or less." he replied. He knew that he couldn't resist Dita's adorable looks and personality. It was too hard not too…

She moved her hands slowly to his cheek, and moved her face closer to his. He could feel her breath against his skin. She turned her head to the side and analyzed his eyes. "Tell me. And no more dodging my questions." She continued to stare into his eyes. She wasn't going to give in anytime soon. The best part about his Dita was that she was so persistent.

His smile turned to a straight line. Damn. She beat him again. He had no choice but to tell her now. He adjusted his body so that they were both staring carefully into each others eyes, waiting for an answer.

"You and I, we were built for a purpose. Government 'coms. The Nation's Data Bank… and the one built to protect it." 

This made Dita's chest feel a sharp pain. It was different from the normal feeling of fire or flames. This was a bit more serious than before. It was as if she was being taken apart from the inside. But what caused her to feel this?

Zima studied her expression. She seemed very eager to hear what he had to say, but she remained calm and silent. He continued talking. "But... just like the rest of our kind, we were built with the logic and programming of our creator."

This confused her. What did this have anything to do with why she was built? What did it have to do with her purpose? Zima was so confusing, so weird.

"So?" She asked. He let out a sigh. "So…we're pretty much all his children." 

Dita couldn't object to that. From her memory, she knew that he always referred to them as children. Ones he created. Persocoms he brought into the world.

This made Dita angry though. Elda, the very girl who was trying to destroy every persocom in the world, was his child too? How could that be? Someone who hated all his children?

"Yes, but so is she." She commented. Her face twisted. It didn't sound logical for Elda to be a child of his. One that had the ability to destroy every other child of his.

Zima wrapped his arms around her and rested his face against the left side of her chest and sighed. Dita carefully watched him close his eyes, deep in thought. "I know from the data I contain… that parents want nothing more than for their children to be happy. I think he created her because he wanted all persocoms to be happy." He pulled her in closer, almost making her loose balance. She kept a calm face. Maybe he wasn't feeling well, or maybe he was sick. She didn't want to seem worried, or to worry him.

She carefully placed her hands on his arms and allowed him to embrace her. It didn't bother her at all… she kind of enjoyed it-

'_You feel it?' _It was the voice again. Did she have to speak now?

'Feel what?' She asked Freya. She let out a sigh and she could now feel something press against the inside of her chest. It was warm, and it felt almost like a hand…

'_Here. Do you feel him here?' _Asked Freya. Dita looked down at Zima, his eyes were closed, and he was still resting his head against her chest.

Dita took a few moments. 'Of course. He's wrapped around me. I don't have much of a choice-'

'_No. From the inside. Even when he isn't touching you, do you feel him here? Inside of you?' _She could feel the softness pulsate inside her chest. Maybe she was malfunctioning, going crazy, perhaps?

She let out a sigh. 'Sort of. I can feel him sometimes. Not physically, but I can feel him sometimes. And see him, too. What does this have to do with anything?!' She replied. The voice paused, and didn't respond for several long moments. During this time, Zima laid on his back and pulled Dita along with him. She rested her head against his chest now, and he wrapped his arms against her waist. Dita closed her eyes carefully, trying not to make any sudden movements.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she was in the place again. The place of nothing. There was nothing but light shining and the white walls. And in front of her was Freya, this time, with a long silky black gown. There was a butterfly pattern on the front, with only a single ribbon around her neck. In her hair, she wore a long elegant black butterfly clip.

Dita wanted her dress. It was beautiful, but would never look good on Dita. She had too small of a frame and chest. It wouldn't compliment her hair well, either…

Freya carefully walked over to her and placed a hand on her chest. Dita looked down at her hand. She wish she would just lay her hands off of her.

"In here, Dita. You feel him?" she asked. Dita slapped her hand away and turned around. She let out a huff. "I already told you! And keep your hands off of me, please. Zima-" "Is the only one that can touch you this way, Dita?" Freya finished her sentence for her, and was now in front of her again, glaring into her eyes. Dita felt flames engulf her body, and her cheeks burned.

"He helped create me. He should have the right to." She turned around, trying to hide her blush, but no matter where she turned, Freya was already in front of her.

"I doubt that anyone else could. If I created you, you wouldn't even look me in the eye, could you?" She felt Freya's hand grab her chin and slowly pulled at her face to look. Dita tried her hardest to look away.

"I don't think I can show respect to someone who wants to protect their sister, who has the power to destroy us all…" Freya released her chin and took a few steps back. She slowly sat down and began to draw on the floor again. This time, it was a heart, a broken one.

"You don't understand. It's complicated…" Dita let out a loud huff and walked over to Freya and leaned over her. "I doubt it's THAT Complex! You just don't want to say anything! You know the truth."

Freya stood up abruptly and faced Dita. "I will show you then." She carefully placed her hand on Dita's chest again, but this time, it was different.

Dita slowly began to remember the dream that she had of Zima. The way he spoke to her, held her, kissed her… it was all replaying in her head again, like a broke record player. Dita could feel herself burst into flames.

And just like that, it was gone. Freya removed her hand and placed it on her own chest. She closed her eyes slowly. "I want my sister to find the happiness as well. To find love. If she can't find love, then there is no hope for any of us…" She said quietly.

Dita growled. "Maybe your sister is just WEAK! Why should we have to suffer if she fails?! Why…" Freya frowned and let out a huff. "Says the persocom who thinks love cannot exist! What does it matter to YOU then. Why do you care so much then." She asked calmly.

Dita lowered her head. Why did she care? She knew this for sure, she didn't want to lose Zima. But still…

She opened her eyes to see the city again. She was lying on Zima, who was in sleep mode. She let out a sigh. The pain from before, the stinging, returned in her chest.

She wrapped her arms around Zima tightly. She was going to destroy Elda. Maybe she couldn't ever feel love, or identify love. But she sure as hell wasn't going to loose Zima in the process.

--

Well this chapter took all day. Direct quotes are hard to mix in with my story. But I want to make it seem as realistic as possible. (You know what I mean by that. Metaphorically speaking I suppose.) Anyway, I tried to fit it all in as good as possible. Next two chapters will hopefully be the last direct quote ones. Then the real story begins. I have a loooong way to go, but it's going to be enjoyable! Hope you enjoyed!

Also, check my profile page now for my email! Send me your comments (If you aren't a FF/DA/Gaia user) and tell me what you think!


	9. Four Letter Word

**NOTE**: I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

**WARNING: There are SPOILERS and DIRECT TEXT in the Fanfiction. Underlines mean direct text from the manga. I do NOT own the manga or anime of Chobits nor do I own Chobits.**

Action rises just a tiny bit. Here comes even more direct quotes and whatnot. Don't worry, the real action will begin after these few chapters. Promise. Hope you enjoy!

--

Dita stared at Zima from across the building. He still was in sleep mode, and there were no signs of him waking up anytime soon. Dita found it troubling trying to drift into sleep mode. She almost forced herself to, but she decided that maybe it would be best to just let it go.

She looked at Zima's visors, gingerly lying across the bridge of his nose and covering his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was sound asleep or if he was deep in thought with research. Sometimes when she asked him questions or tried to talk to him, he would ignore her if he was in such intensive studies. Either way, he seemed very relaxed. Maybe he really was in sleep mode.

Dita felt a cold drop fall on the side of her cheek. She looked up at the sky through the dark night at the clouds. It looked as if it was about to downpour. She couldn't even see a single trace of the moon. She let out a huff. The rain was troublesome to her.

'_Rain? It's quite beautiful when it want's to be, I think.' _…Damnit! She wish that she wasn't crazy right now. It felt like she couldn't have a single minute alone to herself. The voice was always coming back at the wrong time. It was beginning to annoy Dita quite a bit.

'I don't need to talk to you. I don't see why I should. You're probably not even real!' shouted Dita. The voice was silent now. It didn't even reply back, or make a attempt at proving Dita wrong. This was unusual, and it made Dita curious.

'What will her program do to us?' Dita asked. She knew Freya understood what she was talking about. Freya remained silent for a long time, and after pausing, she decided to respond.

'_Father made her the last hope for us all. You can never love Zima if you don't know what love is. Elda will show you.' _Dita growled. How could Elda show her?! That was ridiculous. She wasn't going to let that persocom touch her. She closed her eyes and tried to think.

And yet again, she was stuck in the nothingness with Freya. What a lovely way to spend a dreary rainy night. She just wished that she could stay where she was and talk. She felt more comfortable on top of the building rather than surrounded by this light.

Freya was across the room, wearing the same black butterfly outfit as she was before. She turned her head a fraction of a inch to glance at Dita, then she turned it back to the spot in front of her.

"Elda has no reason to touch Zima. Or you. She can show you without looking at you, too." mumbled Freya. Dita felt her body tense up ever so slightly. If that was the case, would she try to hack them then…?

She could see Freya frown. She turned to look at Dita again. "No. She won't hack you, either. But she will show you." She closed her eyes and stood up. She began to walk over towards Dita quietly. She stopped just a few feet away from her, staring at the ground.

Dita was confused and very frustrated. "Why are you trying to show me this anyway. This…this _love _thing. You should be helping your sister."

Freya continued to stare down at the ground. She looked even sadder now. Almost as if Dita's words had shattered her very being. "I am helping my sister. You have no idea. But I am also helping you. Because you are also my sister."

Dita's eyes were wide with horror and shock now. Freya lifted her head, and this time, she could not read the expression. It looked as if she was empty on the inside. Dita took a step back. "You… you are no sister of MINE!" Dita yelled at her. No. Such a monster of a creation would not be her sister.

"You wouldn't understand." Freya stated. Dita growled again and this time, she wasn't going to play games. "I DO understand. You are probably helping your sister! You probably are going to help her destroy us all. I don't believe you anymore. Get out of my HEAD!" Shrieked Dita.

Everything then turned black, and the land of nothingness was closed off. She was now back at the city again, staring up at the sky while the rain poured down on her body.

'Fine. But if you destroy _us_, you'll destroy _him_.' Dita growled. She knew it. Freya was helping her sister, and using her to try to stop her and Zima from destroying them. She wasn't going to let anything stop her now. They were dangerous, and they were going to try to hurt Zima.

No one would hurt Zima. No one…

Dita looked over to Zima, who was still in sleep mode. She never really got to analyze him before since she was always too busy to notice. She walked over as quietly as possible and sat down on the left side of his body and leaned in carefully.

She analyzed his breathing patterns. They were normal, but it felt like a rhythm to her, like music. It was soft, vibrant, and so peaceful. She slowly reached for his visors, and took them off, trying not to wake him. She placed them in her lap and looked up at him.

His face looked soft and flawless to her. He looked so…different, with his eyes closed. The way his hair covered his face slightly and how he had such a calm expression. His hair was so silky, so unique in style. She always wanted to run her hands through the spikes. She wondered if they were hard or soft. Maybe a combination of both? She looked at his clothes. She was pleased that her outfit was in similar style and colors as his. She was very happy in general on how she was created. She was different, and he was different.

She placed a hand on his chest and sighed. He was built for missions like these, built for speed, running, and strength. Yet she was so fragile. Like a doll. Why didn't he pick a better body than this? He probably could've chosen any other body, but why did he choose this one?

She was curious about why she was designed this way. Why he didn't choose a girl with long silky hair, with long eye lashes, beautiful build, and elegant dresses. He could've made the perfect girl, but instead, he made her.

Looks did not matter to Dita at all, but she was curious about what he thought. He must've cared a bit in order to create a design and blueprint of her. It was a mystery to Dita.

She stood up and let out a huff. That damn persocom! She probably tapped into her head and was driving her nuts. She didn't have time to think about silly things like this. No. She had to focus on the mission. She needed to protect Zima. That is why she was created. She wasn't going to sidetrack again.

She placed on her set of visors and looked at the city below. She would find this girl, no matter what it took.

--

Zima slowly began to drift out of sleep mode after Dita sat up. She was quite loud when walking around, never took time or care into any step she took. But Zima found it to be irresistible either way. She had such a fiesty attitude…

He sat up and reached to adjust his visors. But they weren't there. He looked around his body, but couldn't find them. He looked up at Dita with a curious expression. She was holding onto the visors, leaning over the railing of the building. He let out a smile and sat up carefully. He walked over to Dita and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Excuse me, Dita. I believe those are mine." He felt her body twitch from his movements. He tightened his grip and tried to keep himself from laughing. She placed her hand with the visors over her shoulder and waited for him to take them. He placed a hand on her wrist and kissed her fingers before taking the visors and placing them back on. He smiled and let her go carefully. He wish he could see if she was blushing or not. Her blush was so adorable, yet it was so rare.

They both looked out at the city while the rain continued to pour down. After a few long moments, Dita began to speak. She turned around to face Zima. He looked at her carefully, she looked very concerned.

"Zima, have you found the girl yet?" She turned around to glance at the city and then back to Zima. He let out a sigh. It was so weird how she was so concerned about this mission. It was as if there was a switch that was set off in her head, telling her that her only focus should be about finding this girl. It made Zima frown.

"No… not yet." He lied. There was still too much to learn about this girl before they were to hunt her down.

They both looked into the city now, while it continued to downpour.

It seemed like eternity to Zima. Not being able to be with his precious Dita like before. She was too worried about the mission now, and this concerned him. She would overwork herself eventually, and too much stress on her circuits would cause them to deteriorate over time.

He didn't want to see her hurt herself so much. Not now, not ever. He just wish that-

A loud buzzing and throbbing dashed through his circuits. It was quick, but the pain was unbearable. He slammed his hands to the ground, loosing his visors. He moved his hand to his eyes and tried to block out the pain, but it was no use. He could hear Dita's voice already, screaming in concern.

"Zima! What's wrong?!" He held carefully onto the railing in agony. It was too much. So much information. And it was all from Chi. It was almost time now, and he couldn't hide it from Dita anymore. He felt his body become limp. It was just too much on his system…

"Another intruder?" She asked. She ran over to him and leaned over to look at him. "No…" He weakly replied. He didn't even have enough power to talk to her. So many pictures, code strands, data… it was too much. All of them were pictures, memories, and electric volts. It was so much pain.

"Then what's the matter? C'mon! Get up!" She yelled. Ugh. He wish that he could move his feet, but it wasn't working. His body stiffened. Too many pictures, Chi's voice was ringing through his head. And there was another voice… it sounded like hers, but the personality was different. Very different.

His body tensed up and he began to collapse on the inside. It was too much pressure. "Ugh… there's too much data." He could tell Dita began to worry, almost panic. He didn't see Dita in such a panic before. She quickly moved her hand to her ear port and tugged the wire quickly out of the socket. She began to kneel down, attempting to connect. Before she could reach over to him, he placed his hand out gently to stop her.

"Hold it Dita, not now." He couldn't bear to risk her life in the mix. He didn't want to see her hurt again, and he wasn't going to let her risk her own life on the line.

She quickly got on her knees and placed her hands on either side of his face. What was he thinking?! "What are you talking about?! You can't even move! What're you going to do if your drive crashes?" She couldn't believe her ears! Was he that desparate to be torn apart? Destroyed?! How could he want such a thing. No. She wouldn't let him do it.

He slowly looked up at her. She could see the various strands of codes flood his eyes. His face looked tightened, and his expression was just torn. "You can always rebuild it. We're persocoms, after all." 

It was true. He rather be destroyed than see Dita suffer in the process. He moved his hand to her visors, and slowly began to take them off to see her eyes. He could see that she was troubled, and saddened at the thought of him being destroyed. She closed her eyes, trying to hid the pain from him. "Yeah, but…"

She didn't want to see him suffer over this. Why didn't he just let her help him? He would be better, he wouldn't feel the pain, it wouldn't hurt. But why… why was he doing this? She didn't want to see him break. She'd do anything to protect him. She…

"I don't want to see you break." He looked up at her, smiling. She really did care for him. And would rather suffer herself than to see him break. This gave him so much hope.

"What's the matter? Haven't you seen a broken 'com before?" She looked back up at him. She felt… something on the inside. It was the same stinging. It was piercing her on the inside. It was something that people always felt when bad things happen. And as much as she hated it, she could only use that human word to describe it.

Sadness.

"I don't care about other persocoms! I just want you to stay safe!" And this was the truth. She didn't want to see him broken. Like she was. How she was tangled and torn inch by inch. She would rather be destroyed than to see that happen.

Zima let out a sigh and grabbed her hands. "There's a word for that, you know. Do you know what humans call it?" He asked her. He began to wrap his right hand around her waist, while the other rested on her ear port. She was extremely frustrated by this point and tried to argue. "No games! Not now!" She yelled. She didn't have time for his riddles and him being weird. She wanted to save him.

Zima leaned against the side of her face, almost touching. This was the right moment now. Now that she could feel these emotions, now was the perfect time to tell her the truth. How he cared for her.

He could feel her breath on his lips, her temperature skyrocket, her hands fall limp. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt, to show her how she felt. To hug her tightly, to tell her that he loved her…

"They call that…lo-" The shock ran through his system again. This time, it stung even worse. His body jolted without his permission, his eyes felt like they were being stabbed, and his body began to fail. He fell over Dita and slammed his hands into the ground.

Horror filled her eyes. "ZIMA!!" She screamed. She quickly took the cord and plugged it into his ear port. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain. The girl kept sending him messages, codes, things that he couldn't understand. Pictures of this man, her feelings, words, phrases… then there was the other. Who was sending violent shocks through his body. He was in true pain. But the shocks weren't on purpose. They weren't meant to hurt him. No. It was directed at someone else…

Dita began to analyze the data. It was very fast, and it only took a matter of seconds to pinpoint one picture. The picture of Chi. Elda. She was activating her program, and now it was time to stop it.

"It's **her**!" she shouted. Zima let out a huff. "Uuuugghhh…." he mumbled. He really didn't want Dita to destroy this girl. This girl needed to find happiness, and if she did, something wonderful would happen.

Dita sat up and looked around. "She's nearby! That's why it's so strong, right?" She looked at him with anxious and eagered eyes. Zima looked the other way and placed a finger on his head.

"Ugh… yeah… I suppose so." He really didn't want to encourage this, or her behavior. He just wanted to stay put and let Chi make the choi-

"Get up! We have to move!" She began to tug on his arm. Ugh. She was so pushy and impatient. But it only made her even more adorable. After a moment of tugging, she quickly extracted the wire from his ear port.

"I'm tired of waiting! I'm going to shut her down!" She began to run to the location of where the signals were coming from. She was going to stop Elda once and for all. No one would hurt Zima ever again. **No one**.

Zima began to stand up and carefully adjusted himself. He stared after Dita and let out a sigh. He began to reach for his visors.

"I guess my little secret's been discovered. A pity." He said, placing the visors back on the bridge of his nose. "I just wanted the little girl to be… happy." He said. He then turned around and began to run after Dita in the distance. He needed to stop her, and show Dita that the only way they could be together was if this girl found the special person just for her. If she found her true love.

--

Mrs. Hibiya sat in her laboratory, analyzing the pictures. Thinking about the memories of her and her two daughters. How they loved each other, and how they only wished to be loved.

Before she could finish thinking about her happy memories, the screen began to blink. A picture appeared on the screen that caught her eye.

She turned around to face the picture. It was a picture of two persocoms jumping roof tops, dressed in black. She turned to face the screen, her eyes widened in shock.

"Those kids are here." 

No. Her children were here.

--

Ugh. Direct quotes are getting annoying. But the only way I can complete this mini section of the story so then I can progress on the major part of it is if I add in direct quotes and show how everything ties into each other. This will be over in 1-2 chapters, promise. Anyway, I can't wait til after these 1-2 next chapters. I have a LOT planned out for all the future chapters. I can't wait!

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Dying for Emotions

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

**WARNING: There are SPOILERS and DIRECT TEXT in the Fanfiction. Underlines mean direct text from the manga. I do NOT own the manga or anime of Chobits nor do I own Chobits.**

I will try to make this chapter a bit longer. I realized that my previous chapter was a bit too short. So sorry about that. I need to seriously get in gear here! Anyway, this is a chapter that might be referenced in future chapters, so it's important to keep this one in your mind. Also, I know I've been neglecting Zima and his thoughts, but right now I want to focus mostly on Dita. She has a lot going on right now, and Zima will have his fair share of inner conflicts as well. Hope you enjoy!

--

The rain began to slow as Dita's footsteps began to pace faster. She could hear the sound of her breath in the empty city. Her mind was racing, her circuits pulsed with excitement and horror as her body began to catch speed. Her mind was a one way track, and this track was heading to this girl. The girl of ivory hair, brown eyes, and a soul that could be so 'caring' yet so destructive. It wasn't caring to Dita though. No. She was a monster. Someone created to destroy others if she didn't get what she wanted. It reminded her of a spoiled child, almost. Why would someone create such a thing.

So what if she didn't get what she wanted. This was life, this was reality. Things don't go the way they are planned to Dita. Things can shatter just as easily as they are created. Why would her creator make a persocom that would allow the others to suffer? It made no sense. This all made zero sense. There was something missing from this equation, but what…

She could feel the voice in her head now. It's presence was strong. But it wasn't speaking. It wasn't even trying to move or talk. It was as if it was dead in the back of her mind. Good. She wanted it to be like that. She didn't care what it said now. It was just another drawback to her plans. As soon as she was over with this horrible mission, it would go away.

She pranced over the last building and landed with a thud. She didn't make any attempt to be graceful; there was no need to be at this point. She could hear soft footsteps land behind her by a few feet. It must've been Zima.

"She's here." She stated. She didn't need to turn around to see his facial expression. She knew that it wouldn't be good at all.

"Hm? Yes, I suppose she is… did it stop raining?" Zima mumbled. He looked at the sky and almost forgot that it suddenly stopped raining. With the speed that they were racing at, it didn't even feel like there was rain pouring down on them.

Dita whipped her head around to glare at him. What? What was he mumbling about! This girl was activating her program, and he wanted to stop and think about the rain? He was impossible to understand. What was wrong with him? Did he not realize the severity of the issue?

"Zima! Why aren't you taking this seriously?!" She shouted. Zima turned his head around to face her, with a smile on his face. Zima couldn't help but enjoy her outbursts. So impatient, so adorable. He was so glad that he didn't program her personality and allowed her to customize her own over time. It was well worth it.

"Easy now. I'm just as interested in the situation as you." He placed his hands behind his back and widened his grin. She probably was going to flip at him at any moment. The best term for her now was adorably unstable.

Dita turned her body around to face him, with fire burning in her eyes. Why was he doing this to her?! "Well, you certainly don't show it. Don't you remember what happened last time? And that was just a **trial run **by her creator! Now that her program is complete, if she activates, it will be much worse!!"

It was true, Zima had to admit it. The first trial run that he stored in his memories did not end well. He let out a bit of a sigh and straightened his body and smile. "Perhaps, perhaps…" he replied. Dita gritted her teeth and looked the other way. Dealing and arguing with Zima took up too much time, it was frustrating.

"We were able to stop her before… but this time…" She trailed off. This time… it would be different. They would either succeed or fail. And if they failed…

Zima lowered his shades and analyzed her body posture. She was definitely not comfortable, she appeared as if she was in discontent. She looked afraid.

"Identify a threat to data security, track down the source, eliminate it. That's why you and I were created. I do the tracking with my government data, you do the elimination with your defense systems. We stopped this program once before. Can we do it again? Maybe, maybe not. But is it the _right_ thing to do?"

This statement brought Dita to some relief, but what did he mean by was it right? Of course it was! She had the power to destroy them both. They were commanded and programmed to destroy this girl, and that was what they were destined to do together.

He let out a sigh and walked over to her carefully. He placed his visors in his hand and carefully moved the other hand to Dita's cheek. She didn't even flush this time. She was very serious, and very worried. He needed to find a way to comfort her.

"You and I are built from top-of-the-line hardware, programmed with the most advanced code." He slowly took off her visors and stared into her eyes. She was fascinated by what he was saying, and was very curious. "We're just like the big box machines of the past. Except… we're made to look and act human. Why is that, do you think?"  
  
Dita blinked a few times. That was obvious. But before she could answer or object, he silenced her quietly. "Yes, yes, I know. We must be mobile in order to carry out our duties. Still… that doesn't explain why man built us in his image." 

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tugged her into a hug. He sighed and closed his eyes. How he wished to hold her like this forever. "No doubt about it, we are the perfect match of **form** and **function**. But we're a lot more 'human' than just our appearance. We're the most advanced persocoms ever built.. Except, perhaps, for that girl." 

Dita was confused. What did this have to do about the danger of this girl? What did it have to do with the mission? Zima only spoke in rhymes and it frustrated her so much. She let out a huff and replied. "Yes. But I fail to see where this is going." This made Zima open his eyes to stare into her eyes. She turned her body to face him and looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking.

He bent down a bit to face her and he let out a smile. "Dita, you and I are practically human… but she's **even closer. **What if her creator found the special something to make her **more** than just a persocom?"

She looked up at him with the same curious expression. More…? How could they be more than what they were? That seemed impossible, weren't they built with limits? _"More than a persocom?"_She asked with curiosity. How could something with wires be compared to something with blood?

He bent over and wrapped his hands carefully around her waist, his nose inches away from hers. He pushed away some of the bangs from her face and stared into her eyes playfully. "I don't think it's a question of if. I think he did it!" Zima was positive that his creator, father, had found that special something. After years of research, it was very plausible. And Chi was the proof, no, the Chobits series was proof that emotions existed.

He watched as Dita struggled for words. It was hard for her to comprehend all of this. She couldn't identify emotions successfully. But she showed them even better than he could. He had all hopes in her that one day she would be able to see past the firewalls and wires and see how beautiful she was and how much she really did know. But for now, all she could do was struggle with the situation. "Come on Zima! Get to the point!" she argued.

He sighed. Always so stubborn, always so adorable. His adorable Dita. His hand trailed down to her chin and then to the back of her hair. He could feel her breath pick up in pace. She couldn't even dare to try to hide her feelings. She always acted on every touch, every feeling. "So…" he mumbled, carefully embracing her. He let out a sigh. "I want that girl to find happiness." 

Dita jolted away, shock in her eyes. She stared at him with wide eyes, and a frown. Zima never saw her this sad before, so broken. She must've thought that he was caring about Chi. She probably assumed that he was in it for her happiness. And this thought clearly showed that it tore through Dita like a razor blade.

She let out a low growl to him, one he never heard before. She shouted at the top of her lungs at him with force. "HER?!" She turned around and began to run away from him. "You must have been damaged when you were hacked-- you're crazy! I don't want that! If her program kicks in, who knows what it will do to us-- to all persocoms! I'm going to stop her!" She screamed, and continued to run off to where Chi was.

He looked at her run. He felt horrible for making her feel so hurt. For breaking her. He placed his face in his hand and shook his head. "Ah… Dita, Dita… always so impatient." He looked through the cracks of his hands at her run. She had true grace to her movements, it hypnotized him. "Mmm… that just makes her even cuter."

He straightened his body and continued to watch her run. "Dita, love. If that girl finds what she wants, something wonderful might happen… to **us** as well." 

Before he could let out a sigh, a shock ran through his wires. This time, it was serious. It stung his eyes, it paralyzed his body, it made him feel like he was dying.

"It seems our girl has made her decision… she's found her 'someone just for me.'" These pains were a sign, a sign that Chi had made her choice. And pretty soon, they would meet. Hopefully, they would not be the reason that they would all suffer.

"Now it's just up to him to make his choice." Hideki. He was going to be the one who decided all their fates, no matter what him and Dita did.

--

Dita felt her body sting against the wing. Why. Why did he chose Elda over her? Why did her happiness matter more than their own? What was so special about this girl?!

It made sense now. The reason he didn't care, he didn't take it seriously. He was protecting the girl all along. Going against his mission. And now she was alone.

The word alone made her body shiver. It was worse than when she was torn to bits. It was a horrid experience. Zima, why…

No. She didn't believe it. He was damaged. He needed help. She was going to help him. Yes. That's it. He wouldn't ever go against her. They were together ever since the beginning. There was no way that he would do this to her. She couldn't believe it now.

She continued to run, to run as far as she ever could. Her legs began to ache, her body began to twitch and groan in protest of the speed. She didn't care. It didn't matter right now. She needed to get to Elda and destroy her. Once she did, Zima would be better, right? It was her that was causing this. If she was dead, then it would be better on them all. Zima would be fine. He needed to be fine.

'_This is love…' _It was the voice. It was talking to her again. But… she couldn't sense it. Feel it. It was gone, but it was still talking. How was this possible?

'Freya?!' Dita shouted in her mind. She came to a complete halt on the building. She closed her eyes tightly and began to think carefully.

'_I can feel her love again… I feel it again…' _Dita growled. Why wasn't she answering? Why wasn't she listening to her? She was furious.

'Freya! I don't care what you feel, I won't let you stop me! I won't let you take away Zima! I will never let you touch Zima!'

She opened her eyes and could see a bright light. It was coming from the building across the street. It was glowing up to the sky, like a light from the clouds. It was glowing softly, and she could see a girl. A long haired girl. She began to run to the building. This was the girl. The girl named Elda. And this girl would die tonight. She needed to make sure of it.

She dived onto the pole embedded in the building, and leaned in carefully to see. A man looked at her, he was with this girl. He let out a horrible cry. "Wh…what the--?! WHO ARE YOU?!" 

She had no time to deal with him. He was nothing. She was the something. He looked at her, floating in her beautiful form. It disgusted her. Her long ivory hair, her beautiful lacy dress, her soft pink and white ear ports, her glowing body…

This is what Zima was trying to protect. This form of beauty and destruction. Why protect it when it could kill you? It was going to be destroyed. The legendary persocom series. Chobits.

"That's her, all right. One of the two persocoms… built by the great creator himself. The legendary 'coms. Chobits, he called them, I believe."

Of course, her and Zima were Chobits, but not as legendary as them. Rumor had it that they were too human to be true. That her and Zima couldn't compare to how human they were.

But no matter how human she was, she needed to be destroyed. She glared at her with disgust, on her pathetic attempt at 'love'.

"All the persocoms in the area have shut down, thanks to you. Shut down your program **now**." she demanded. But the persocom only looked at her with soft eyes, hands to her heart. She was not interested in what Dita had to say.

"Chi… found him. The 'someone just for me'…" Dita stood in shock. It sounded like two voices. Like a innocent girl and a dark inside. Almost like what Freya had…

No. Freya was a daydream. Part of the virus. Part of the destruction. She wasn't going to let it get to her. Not like it did to Zima. She felt her breathing race, but she kept her composure.

"CHI!" She could hear a man shout, and the noise of rattling bars. Chi turned to Dita with the same glossy eyes. "I found him… now… Chi must ask… my 'someone just for me'…" Dita had enough of this game. She wasn't going to play anymore.

"If you don't listen to me.. I'll have to deactivate you myself! Permanently!" She shouted. She jumped off the pole and charged at Chi. She had enough of this game.

She charged at Chi and tried to grab at her, but she began to move away. She quickly tried to snatch a chunk of hair, but before she could move, Chi was on the other side of the building. She let out a snarl.

She quickly tried it again, but it failed. She could hear a man in the background shouting. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO CHI?! STOP IT!" Her ear ports were sore. His voice was so loud, so annoying. It was frustrating her, it was hard to think.

"Who are you?!" She screamed back at the man. The man was surprisingly angry, fierce. He wasn't about to back down from this persocom. "I'm Hideki Motosuwa!!" 

Dita growled and pointed to the disgustingly beautiful figure on the other side of the building. "What do you have to do with her?!" She yelled. The man stayed silent for a few long seconds.

She quickly began to charge again. She didn't have time for games or answers. "It's obvious she's nothing to you… **so stay out of this**!! If I don't stop her, something terrible will happen!"

It was the truth. Something horrible would happen. Something she could never forgive herself for if it happened.

She charged at Chi, but before she could attempt to grab her, she heard another voice. "WAIT!" It shouted. She turned around to face where the noises were coming from. Then, a name shortly came after it. "Ms. Hibiya!"

Ms. Hibiya… that sounded familiar. But it was still a intruder. Still a nuisance. "**NOW** who is it?!" She yelled. This was getting annoying, and she just wanted to destroy the girl already. It would've been easier if she was just in that dumpster, dead. It would've been so much easier.

Before she could ask again, a figure appeared next to her. "Chitose Hibiya." It spoke.

She turned her head to the side slowly. It felt like a load was taken off her chest. Like the pressure disappeared. She felt her breath become steady, her circuits cool, and her body softened.

It was Zima. She could've sworn that she skipped a breath or two.

He began to read the woman's file, although Dita wasn't paying attention to the woman as much as she was paying attention to Zima. It felt so….good, to see him here.

"Accessing Data Banks…Currently the super intendent of this building. Formerly an employee of **Piffle Princess Enterprises**, where she helped engineer the **humanoid computer**. And the wife of their inventor, Ichiro Mihara. End of Data Entry."

Dita stared at Zima in shock. Was this possible…? "Then she's…!" 

Ms. Hibiya began to speak to the man named Hideki, while the girl stood and watched with the glazed eyes. She looked sad, almost like her sister. Dita remembered the voice that kept her up for so long that was inside her head. She couldn't feel it anymore.

Zima stared at the scene unfold. This was what the struggles of love were. The obstacles that would be in the way. And the only obstacle that was in the way was the circuits and wires that bonded them all. But they were not so different from humans, veins and wires, they all connected to one thing. A heart. A soul.

Dita suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard the words speak from Chi's mouth. "_You _are my special someone… Hideki. Has Hideki found his special someone?"

Dita and Zima stared at her, as she walked and touched the man's face. She was truly in love with this man, although they were so different. She cared for him, no, she loved him.

Dita silently thought to herself. The words kept repeating in her head that Chi spoke so softly. _"Chi loves Hideki. Hideki is my 'someone just for me.'" _Could that really happen? Could a human love a persocom? Could a persocom love a human? Were DNA and Codes so similar? So alike? Could they love one another? But how could they love each other when a persocom couldn't identify love?

Zima sat quietly analyzing Dita. She was deep in thought, taking this all in. He wanted nothing more than to see what she was thinking. Did she finally see what love is? That all along it was love?

They both snapped back to reality when they heard a large boom. It shook the building, and it made the buildings rumble underneath their feet. "What's that noise?" Dita asked. She looked to Zima, who was staring at Chi and the man carefully. It took him a few seconds to reply. "Oh…that." 

Her face became frustrated, with worry and confusion. "You know what's happening, don't you?!" 

He let out a huff and continued to look at Chi and Hideki. "Yes. I am the national data bank after all."

Zima looked down at the lower building, looking at Ms. Hibiya. He let out a weak smile. "But it's being stopped for now… by her." Yes. Her. And it wasn't a ordinary woman either.

It was their mother.

Dita growled angrily and stared at Zima. "You're going to leave this up to **her **instead of **me**?" She let out a angry huff and turned away. Zima walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her carefully. "Now, now. No need to lose your temper." He smiled at this, it was so adorable when she was jealous, when she was angry. It was hard not to smile at her.

She looked away from him, angry at the fact that Zima would apply such a human term to her. "I'm a persocom! I don't have a temper!" She yelled at him.

He smiled softly and placed his head on her shoulder and let out a sigh. "Trust me, Dita, Love-- you have one hell of a temper. Even if your programming doesn't recognize it as such."

She looked up at him curiously. Her program could not recognize it? But how? Her program was top-of-the-line, like he said so many times before. Was she flawed? Was there something wrong with her?

He placed a arm around her shoulder and leaned forward, noses barely touching. She tried her hardest not to blush, it was too hard not to.

"By the way… I wasn't giving her priority over you." He mumbled quietly. Dita blinked once and tilted her head. She was so confused. Then… "Then why…?" She asked. He turned his head back to look at the floating girl and the troubled man. "Shhh… Just wait… for his answer." He said quietly. She gave him one last weary look and then looked back at the situation. Was he so sure that everything was going to be alright? Was there a need to be here then?

The beautiful disaster danced to the man, and held his hand lightly. _'Who is Hideki's special someone?'_ She asked. Her voice sounded like music to their ears. He looked down at the ground, and tried to answer. _'My…special person is…'_

Zima carefully watched Dita. She was so curious about this, about what this girl was feeling. What was going on. She was beginning to understand it, but it most likely sounded irrational to her. The look on her face said it all, she wished to understand this. Zima let out a sigh. One day she would understand. He promised her that.

Before he could say a word, a large boom echoed throughout the city. People began to scream and run in panic. They both quickly stared down at the city. The persocoms began to shut down.

Zima looked back over to Dita. He never saw her so scared in his life before. Her eyes were filled with terror, she stared down at all of the silent persocoms. Loud popping sounds began to fill the city, and persocoms began to stop one by one.

The humans began to shake their persocoms, trying to wake them. But it was no use. They stood still in the middle of the city. They seemed to be looking up at something though…looking at the sky. Were they looking for Chi?

The city began to black out, and all the lights began to fail. All of the persocoms were stiff now, looking down. Their eyes were empty, without a trace of life. Then, surges of water began to drip through the walls.

Large explosions could be heard through mutliple buildings. The city began to flood. Water began to shower the persocoms and people below, and they all were screaming in horror. The sidewalks began to crack, only releasing more water into the streets. Buildings began to fall, and the city was coming undone in the process.

Dita grabbed tightly onto Zima's side. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to analyze the data that passed through her eyes. "What was **THAT**?!" She screamed.

Zima looked back up at the city. It was becoming worse every second.

"Oh my… things are getting messy, aren't they?" He mumbled. Light busted through the city, and the water began to tumble through the streets. Dita backed up, eyes still filled with shock. She turned to Zima and jumped back.

"**She's behind all this, isn't she?!" ** she screamed. Zima felt his chest become heavy. He had no other choice now for her. This was too much for Dita to handle, he didn't want her to stress any longer. "Mmm…Yes. You could say that." he mumbled. He tried to smile, but found it impossible to.

She quickly looked back at the persocom below. She let out a growl and dived off the building. Before she could make it, she could feel two strong hands grasp her arms.

She let out a gasp. Who was holding her back? She heard a soft voice in her ear. "Not so fast, love." Zima?! Zima was stopping her?!

She looked back at him, glaring at his smile. Why was he doing this to her?! Why was he letting this happen!? Was he so desparate for them to die?!

"_**LET ME GO!" **_She shrieked. Zima tightened his grip on her, and his grin became wider. He held a hand tightly around her body, and reached in his pocket carefully.

Dita was able to see from the corner of her eye. He took out a pair of visors. The ones that were used to put Dita into sleep mode if there was an emergency. No. He wasn't doing this to her. This wasn't real. This couldn't be. Why was he doing this? What was going on?!

"Ah…Wha-- What are you doing?!" She yelled. She grasped his arms and tried to break free, but there was no use. Her small body was nothing compared to Zima. Was this the reason why she was built with such a weak frame? She tried to struggle, but she couldn't even break free.

He grabbed her chin and placed the visors over her eyes lightly. She let out a scream before he clicked the button on top. And before he knew it, she was asleep.

Dita let out a scream. The darkness began to engulf her. 'NO! ZIMA! ZIMA!' She shouted. 'Don't do this to me! To us! HELP ME!' but in this world, no one could hear her. And now, somewhere else, Zima was going to face this alone. Without her.

She struggled against the darkness, but it only began to engulf her further. She let out multiple screams, but every time she began to scream, the darkness would tighten around her body, and she would begin to choke. All she could do was let it take her down, down into nothingness.

She let it take her limp body, she felt so weak now. The last thing she could do was let out a hoarse whisper.

'Zima…'

--

Zima wrapped his arms around Dita's weak body. She was now safe, safe from the pain that they would all endure. He smiled at her, holding her gently in his arms. "Sorry." He mumbled.

He pushed the button on top of the visors and allowed Dita to sleep peacefully. "I hate to do this…but we can't interfere this time."

He wrapped a hand lightly around her waist, and one around her chin. He pulled her closely, never wanting to let go. He knew that this was the way things had to be. This was the way that it would have to happen. And it would be for the best.

"That girl's decision will affect us all… and there's no going back"

A shock ran through his body, piercing the wires and circuits inside of him. It was painful this time, a lot worse than the others. He could hear his body throb and pop with pain. He was beginning to shut down.

He placed a hand to his head and squeezed. It was no use. The pain would not go away. And it would not be easier on him.

"It's affecting me now. Only natural-- You and I are the creator's children, after all. It seems no persocom is immune…to that girl's gift." He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to stay conscious. But the throbbing continued, and his body began to fail. He quickly wrapped his arms around Dita, keeping her close.

He was not going to let her go, even when he was unconscious.

Before he knew it, the darkness engulfed him as well. He wished to be devoured. If this girl succeeded at finding love, then they all would. They would all wake up, and this time, they would have something else.

Emotions. Feelings. Love.

Zima relaxed and sighed. 'This…is something I look forward to. For you, Dita, Love.'

--

Cliffhanger, but you all know what's going to happen. So not really. Anyway, next chapter I'll be done with direct quotes and whatnot. Yay! Then the real action will start and I can start with my ideas. I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for my previous one. I didn't mean to make that one so short. And hopefully after this chapter, I can add in Zima more and his thoughts. Though it's hard to now, but he will be seen more soon, that's for sure. Anyway, hope you liked it! Enjoy!


	11. Flight of a Feather

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

**WARNING: There are SPOILERS and DIRECT TEXT in the Fanfiction. Underlines mean direct text from the manga. I do NOT own the manga or anime of Chobits nor do I own Chobits.**

No comment until this chapter is finished. You'll have to read on a bit too see what happens! Hope you enjoy!

--

In this place of nothingness, there was darkness. It took away the bad memories, the bad thoughts, everything. It was a land that had nothing in it. It was almost like experiencing death.

In this land, there were two people. No, persocoms. They were persocoms.

Zima opened his eyes in this land of nothingness. But when his eyes were open, all he could see was light. Nothing but light.

Was this true death for a persocom? This wasteland of light? Was this the only thing that he would ever experience again? Would he ever see the beautiful city at night?

More importantly, would he ever see his beautiful Dita again? Would he be able to touch her face, hold her against him, tell her that he loved her?

He sat up in this wasteland. He looked around. There was absolutely nothing. Everything was empty.

It was cool in this place, almost like a cool autumn day. But there was no wind. There was no sound. The only sound was his movements, his arms moving, waist twisting, and eyes blinking.

'_And your heartbeat.' _It was a voice. He stood up slowly and began to look around. Nothing. It sounded very familiar. A fresh voice, new in his head. But his files were spinning, it was hard to pinpoint his memory file. The voice sounded soft, relaxing, and peaceful. It was happy. It sounded like the young girls voice. Like Chi.

Was it Chi?

He carefully took off his visors and looked straight ahead of him. He allowed himself to focus his eyes as far as they could go. He saw something in the distance.

It was lying on the ground, face down. It looked very weak, it's hands and legs limp like a dolls. Short strands of brown hair covered it's face. Who was it?

Zima quickly ran to the figure, as fast as he could move. After a few seconds, he was by it's side.

It was Dita. And she was hurt.

He bent down to her and brushed the loose strands of hair away from her eyes. She had a frown on her face, and it looked like she was hurt. He wrapped a arm around her waist and one around her shoulders and lifted her body to his. He cradled her weak body in his hands softly, looking at her body. She appeared to be fine, there wasn't a single scratch, yet she still looked hurt. He wish that he knew how to make her frown into a smile. He wanted to see her wake up, to be happy.

'Is this your someone just for you?' The voice talked again. Zima turned his head around to see where the voice was. It was a girl with long ivory hair, with two pink hair bands in her hair. She had large brown eyes, and soft skin. She was wearing a simple white gown, and her hair flowed down to her feet, partially splitting into two sections at the bottom.

"Is this your someone?" She asked, tilting her head. She pointed to Dita, who laid motionless in his arms. Zima nodded slightly, waiting for her answer.

"Do you feel her here?" She moved her hands gracefully to the left side of her chest, and placed them both on top of one another. She closed her eyes, taking in the movement ever so slightly.

He looked down to his chest, and studied himself in deep thought. Persocoms could not have hearts, not that they couldn't, but they were not built with a heart. Not that he knew of, anyway.

He looked back up and let out a weak smile. "No. We were not built with hearts. Were you?"

Chi looked up at him and smiled. She pressed down on her chest and closed her eyes again. She pointed to Zima's chest and smiled. "Every persocom has heart." she said. "Chi has heart. Everyone can have heart. Everyone can have a special someone. Is this your special someone?"

She placed one hand to her side and the other pointed to Dita. Her breaths became shallow, getting slower by the second. He could feel the energy drain from her weak body. Worry was slowly taking over his mind.

He looked up at Chi again and smiled lightly. "Yes. She is." Chi's smile grew wider and she walked gracefully over to them. She kneeled down and looked at Dita. She placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Zima looked at Chi with concern. This girl, did she know something about Dita?

He looked down at Dita. Her breathing suddenly went back to normal, and her body began to gain energy. Zima looked up at Chi and smiled again. "Thank you, Elda."

Chi looked at him curiously and blinked. "Elda is Chi. Chi is Chi." Chi got up and smile down at Zima. He smiled back and stood to his feet. He looked down at Dita again, then back up at Chi.

"Sorry, Chi. Thank you very much." Chi smiled at him and nodded quickly. She turned around and looked up into the light. She placed her hands over her chest again and smiled. "I found my special someone. I love Hideki, Hideki loves Chi." Zima carefully took off his visors to look at the girl. Dita was still sound asleep in his arms, curled up against his body.

Chi turned around to face Zima again, smiling brightly with her hands wrapped around her waist. She walked a few steps closer to Zima, staring into his eyes. "Do you love Dita?" She asked gingerly. She closed her eyes and smiled up at him. Zima couldn't help but smile back. He looked down at Dita, looking so peaceful and adorable.

"Yes." Yes. He loved her. Very much. His adorable Dita was always on his mind. He couldn't bear to think about them being apart. It sounded impossible. It was wrong of their father to make them like this. To make Dita the protector, the one that was suppose to be hurt. But he was so thankful that he was able to have Dita. He would protect her as long as he lived. He couldn't live without her.

"Does Dita love Zima?" Chi's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked back up to Chi. That was a very good question. He knew that Dita had feelings for him, but were they a form of love? Or just simple affection? He would have to ask this question to Dita.

"I do not know, Chi." He replied. Chi looked at him with curious eyes and smiled. She turned around walked off into the distance. Zima watched as she left.

A voice then rang through his head. It sounded exactly like Chi's voice. It was the voice that he heard so many times before, and it would be the last time he would hear it.

'_Dita loves Zima. Zima loves Dita.'_

Zima placed his free hand to his head. His vision was starting to blur, his body was numbing. He fell to his knees with Dita's body still tightly pressed to his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, bracing himself for the pain.

But instead of the pain that he was expecting, it was something different. It was a warm sensation, almost like a gust of wind that was flowing inside of him. It made his tense body loose pressure, it made him feel weightless. Almost like a feather.

This sensation… it was no emotion that he had ever felt before. It was new to him. It felt like he had wings now, that he could fly and he was the wind.

He looked down at Dita. Her body began to feel weightless too. Was she experiencing the same thing as he was? He moved his hand down to her cheek and caressed it carefully. The feeling strengthened, and his body felt even warmer. It felt like the wires and circuits were dancing inside of him. Was this really love? What love felt like?

He leaned over her body, carefully to her face. His breath began to pace unevenly, his body felt shocks and jolts of the mysterious emotion.

His hand stopped on her cheek, cupping her face. He looked down at her and smiled. The feeling was indescribable. It was an amazing feeling, something he would treasure forever. And he would only treasure and share this with Dita. No one else.

He smiled, and after a few long moments, he moved his hand to hers and held it lightly. "Dita, wake up, love." He whispered to her.

Dita's eyes at that very moment shot open. She looked up at the light, staring at it cautiously. She looked to Zima, still lying in his arm, holding her carefully. She wanted to sit up, but she had no power to.

"Zima…" She said. Her body felt numb, her limbs were weak. And there was a new warmth inside of her. It wasn't like before, it was new… it felt good to Dita.

Zima looked down at her, smiling. He was happy that she woke up. He carefully wrapped both hands behind her back and pulled her into a embrace.

She placed her hands on Zima's chest carefully, looking up at him. What was he thinking?

Before they could speak, the light began to fade. Before it turned to darkness, Zima whispered something in her ear port.

She wished that she could hear what he said, but before she could think about it, the light turned to darkness.

--

Dita relaxed a bit against the soft floor underneath her. It was too comfortable to get up, she didn't want to move. No, in this world of darkness, there was no point in getting up.

But it was strange. It didn't feel like the world of darkness. It felt like the city, where she truly belonged. But she didn't want to. She felt….something. It was there. She couldn't place her finger on it.

She began to run through her database, searching for a logical term. Out of all the searches, she could only find one word to describe it.

_Fear._

But that was illogical. She couldn't feel, could she? She was a persocom, a robot. She was programmed with digits, not with DNA. She could feel her body tense up. It was a odd thought, being able to use emotions to describe such situations.

But she would never think or do any of these things before, so what was the difference?

This was ridiculous. She was a persocom, not a person. She needed to get over herself for once.

She heard a loud noise buzz through her ears, echoing through her mind. _Click. _She froze up, waiting for a response, another sound. But there was nothing.

'This is ridiculous. Just open your eyes!' She yelled at herself. She took a breath, and decided to get over it and to just see what was there. As she began to open her eyes, she could feel a current, a breeze. It past through her eyes and through her body. She opened her eyes now, looking to see what was there.

It was the city again. She was back where she was suppose to be. She looked around. It was night time, and the city was as lively as ever. But before she could think about the city, she needed to think about the mission.

She shot up and looked around. Where was the girl-

Instead of finding Elda or Freya, she found Zima. She looked into his eyes carefully. He looked alright. He had a smile on his face, and a look in his eyes that she never quite saw before. She could feel the heat rise to her face. She ignored it as much as possible.

She needed to think about the mission. The faster the girl was deactivated, the faster Zima would be safe.

"Where's the girl?! What happened to the program?!" She shouted. She looked at Zima in the eyes, waiting for a answer.

"It stopped." he replied. He looked down at his precious Dita. He liked how that sounded. His Dita. No one else. He watched her eyes widen and her face fill with shock. "What?! But how?!" She shouted. She was so impatient, so confused. But it made her so irresistible. He looked at her with soft eyes. She was so beautiful, her brown messy hair, large eyes, slender body…

He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He could feel her hands lightly land on his chest, and she tried to lean up to look at him to probably ask him what was going on. But he wasn't going to let her talk so soon.

He placed his lips at the corner of her mouth and let out a sigh. He could feel her body temperature increase with every passing second. He pulled her in even closer, hoping to always be able to hold her like this.

"_Because this Fairy-Tale had a Happy Ending." _He told her. He kissed the corner of her mouth carefully and wrapped his arms further around her back.

Dita felt her cheeks flare up, her eyes wide with shock. Maybe he was broken. No, maybe they were. How could he be so calm about this and so… happy? This girl did something to them. She couldn't sense it, she couldn't find it in her files, it was no where to be found.

For now, she would just have to be here. She liked being with Zima. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. For now this would do. But she would find out what they did to them.

--

Dita began to open her eyes slowly this morning. The light coming inside her eyes almost blinded her. It was very strong, and she could barely see the buildings.

She squirmed her way out of Zima's arms slowly. She must've fallen asleep on him. She got up and kneeled down at his side, careful not to wake him. She was frustrated. She wanted answers about all of this, she was very confused. How did the program start up? How did it stop? What was the point of it all?

She studied the features of his face carefully. He looked calm, peaceful. Happy. He looked fine, but he was acting quite differently. She barely had time to get away from him. She was shocked that he allowed her to get away this time. She rubbed her head and frizzled her hair. She never was a fan of mornings.

She got to her feet and looked out at the distance. The city was illuminated by a rising sun, peering over the buildings. Dita had to blink a few times to focus her vision.

She walked to the railing that lined the building and leaned over. She peered over at the window a building over to see the girl she called Elda. She was sleeping, curled up next to that man.

She folded her hands and leaned her chin on top. She was very confused. 'Chi' was a persocom. Her beloved 'Hideki' would eventually get old, die, and she would be alone. Could she really deal with that?

Hideki began to wake up, and he rolled over to see Chi. They both looked happy…

She watched as they began their morning routine. It was so foolish. They would dance around like idiots and call it exercise for the day. They began to stretch, turn, twist, and move about in the small apartment. She let out a few mumbles. So weird. They were not normal.

"What's with them? Looking all peaceful and happy…" She thought aloud. To her surprise, she was answered back from the persocom she assumed was sleeping."Can't blame 'em. Being at peace is the best feeling in the world." Dita turned around to face Zima. His hands were placed behind his head, with a wide grin across his face. Acting calm, as usual.

Dita let out a huff and walked over to him. She plopped down on his chest, making him twitch and let out a 'oof!'. She glared into his eyes with curiosity and frustration.

"That girl's program almost started up. If she hadn't stopped it, all persocoms in the world would have lost their individual recognition programs, that was her power, right?" Dita didn't want to think about it. The fact that Zima put them all on the line made her mad enough as is.

Zima lowered his shades and analyzed Dita's adorable face. His smile turned to a straight line and he adjusted himself under her weight. "Yup. Just imagine-- you wouldn't recognize my pretty face anymore."

Dita let out a frustrated frown. "And the same for me. I wouldn't differentiate between you, other 'coms, or even people." Zima pulled the visors away from his face and analyzed the pictures that covered the screen. They were pictures of Chi, creation pictures, of their 'mother'…

"I couldn't allow that to happen. That's why I put my faith in the girl." He stated. Dita let out a frustrated sigh. She was obviously jealous. It made Zima laugh to himself. So adorable when she was jealous.

He leaned his body up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, placing a kiss onto her head. She placed her hands on his chest, grasping at the material that clung to his body. She let out another frustrated sigh.

"If you really wanted to be sure, you should have let **me **stop her!"Zima rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her close. This made him happy, being so close to his adorable Dita. It reminded him of his fathers dreams, his goals. What this mission was truly about.

"The one who made us wanted persocoms to be happy. His dream was to create a machine that people can love… and…that is capable of loving a person, even though it is not human itself."

Dita looked at him curiously. He always thought out loud, but it never made sense to her.

Zima looked at Dita in the eyes and continued to speak his mind aloud. "There might be a new future for us machines of his dreams. We might be able to find the same happiness as that girl… even if it's not happiness by human standards."

Zima took his hand and lightly brushed the side of Dita's cheek. He softly grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to meet his gaze. He let out a smile.

"The special program he built into that girl was his failsafe. Our creator… placed all his hopes and dreams in her, hoping that she would find a 'Someone just for her'… who could return her affections. And if she failed, like the first daughter did… not just her, but **all **persocoms would be affected."

Dita looked up at him curiously, staring into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. So, in order to make persocoms become human-like, he had to place it in the girl? But why didn't he just start the program by himself without going through the hassle of building a persocom to do it? Did he really think of those girls as daughters? As human beings?

Zima interrupted her thoughts with his aloud. "To be in love and be loved back-- that's bliss. Unrequited love… constant agony." Agony. Pain? Dita was very confused. Wasn't love suppose to hurt? Or was it the struggle? But did everyone go through the same pain just to find love? It didn't sound very good then, to go through pain just to find one goal. But then again, that was what her and Zima did all the time. Go through the pain, struggle, constant fighting, to then find their goal and reach it. Maybe it was worth it…

She kneeled on each side of his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. She wanted him to continue, to figure out what the pain was. What people did have to go through. It was interesting new data for her memory.

Zima wrapped his arms around her shoulders and head, moving his face closer to hers. He could almost hear her breath now. He took a minute to enjoy the pace of her breath, her beautiful eyes…

"He had enough hope in us that he gave us the ability to create distinctions between things that are special to us and things that aren't. I guess he wasn't as optimistic about humanity. That's what the program was for. A failsafe to save us all the pain."

He let out a sigh and thought about what Chi said. _'Does Dita love Zima?' _His creator gave him the ability to tell what was special to him and what was not. And he made the decision.

Dita was the one that was precious to him. And always would be.

He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer. Their noses were barely touching, and Dita was blushing the same shade of pink that Zima came to love and care for.

"So.. Dita… You love me, don't you?" Zima had the pleasure to watch her cheeks turn from a pretty shade of pink to a bright red. She pulled back and looked at him with large eyes.

"Be serious! We're persocoms!"

Dita could've sworn that her circuits just electrocuted her from the inside. She felt like she was on fire, she was burning up but there was no water. Zima smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Yes. We're persocoms." She could feel the pacing of her breath stutter out of control, her body temperature rise, her face flushed with fire.

He slowly placed his hands on either side of her cheeks, his nose and face just an inch away from hers. She couldn't move, she felt her body become limp and numb. She felt the same light feeling on the inside, like a breeze, a feather in the wind. It was… strange.

"Our feelings are purer than humans. We're straight forward-- no morals to confuse the matter. In my mind, my adorable Dita comes first. Even if this isn't the same love that a human feels, so what!"

The words were scarred into her memory, his adorable Dita… she came first. Over everyone else in the world, even if countless lives were at steak versus hers, she was the one that mattered to him? She felt the fire burn her body, she was on the verge of shaking. She felt the same to him, but… it was hard to describe. There were no words to describe it. She did care for him too. She only wanted him to stay safe.

He let out a sigh and leaned over. He placed a kiss on the side of her forehead. Dita could feel the fire burn her on the inside, and there was no way to stop it. This was… ridiculous, yet so…

She grasped his shoulder and pulled on him. "Y-you're delusional." She replied. She didn't know what else to say, the fire was making her delusional as well.

He let out a chuckle and continued to kiss the side of her forehead. He then pulled back to look at her face, which was now a pastel pink. He let out a sigh and smiled.

"Look-- centuries of research and contemplation and human beings still don't understand how their own minds function. So, what's wrong with two persocoms loving each other, even if the programming's a mystery?" 

He placed a hand on Dita's cheek and stroked it lightly. The color was burned into his memory, the adorable flushed face, and her adorable eyes. They pierced him like a knife, but soothed him like wind.

He let out a sigh and gazed into her eyes. "So I ask again… Dita, do you love me?" It felt like a confession, proposal, of love to one another. This was the moment, where they would be able to find true happiness together…

Dita stared into his eyes. She could feel the fire burn even stronger, her face filling with color. It felt right, this feeling. She would admit for now, that these human feelings were alright… and that being able to enjoy them with Zima was the only way she would enjoy them.

"Um…." She was at a loss for words. She wanted to say what she was thinking, to tell him… but words scattered from her mind. She couldn't access anything, it was like she was freezing up.

But he needed an answer, so she would give him one. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his gently. He let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her face. She leaned against him softly, so she could gaze into his eyes even further. He let out a sigh and a smile.

"Our creator designed us with relationships between persocoms and humans in mind.. But I nbet he never thought about a relationship between… two persocoms…"

Zima held her closer, hoping that this would last his lifetime. This was Dita's personal way of returning her love, her confession to his. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, still flushing the same pretty pink. He stroked the side of her cheek carefully.

"Ah, well. Children are meant to surpass their parents."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment with her. It was something he was waiting for, something he was looking forward to for a long time.

Dita opened her eyes and looked at his face, then down. She pressed herself closer to him, leaving little to no space in between. She let out a breath and then one last thought:

'_My…Zima…'_

_--_

Alright! End of chapter! This one was the longest I think. 8 Pages long! Anyway, next chapter is going to be interesting. Their new mission begins, and I have been plotting this for a long time. It's going to be a long one, with tons of excitement and action involved with it, along with their future relationship.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	12. Land of the Lilies

NOTE: I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

This chapter picks up on a bit more plot, and the chapters will begin to get longer and longer. I know not everyone is obsessed with long updates like I am, so please bear with me on that. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

--

In this part of Japan, there were no buildings. There were no cars, buses, trains, or planes. It was very dark, and paper lanterns and fireflies replaced street lamps and building lights.

Dita didn't like this. It was very uncomfortable walking through this part of Japan. It was empty, and the old abandoned Japanese themed houses were creaking and crumbling apart slowly against the wind. Nothing could be heard, not even other people. She walked carefully through the water beneath her, filled with lily pads and delicate white flowers. She could've sworn she saw a fish or two.

Dita let out a sigh and tried to think about the objective of the mission this time. But for some reason it was impossible to.

This place was too eerie for her. She missed the city, the street lights, obnoxious noises, sleeping on Zima…

Zima. She really did miss him right now. Even though they would meet in a hour or two, she still missed him. She looked back at the walkway in front of her.

Long ago, these buildings were lively. But now, they were torn, shattered, ivy growing around them, and flooded. The water was at least 8 inches deep, pushing at her ankles. Millions of lily pads covered the walkway, and the abandoned oriental bridges in the distance were filled with fog and horrific ivy.

This was a place that Dita didn't want to be in. She usually wouldn't mind this, but because of her emotions now, it was hard not to find this place distasteful.

Emotions. These things seemed logical and confusing. Amazing yet horrible. There was never a 100 to what she thought about these. It seemed her whole life revolved around them now.

The water continued to press lightly against her legs. She walked further, looking at the paper lanterns that lined the abandoned buildings. The leather was now soaked, and dripped down her in tiny diamond like formations.

Who put them there? It made her feel curious, and frustrated. Curiosity, it was a deadly thing sometimes. She could be easily distracted by it, and one day it could get the best of her.

She continued to walk, the fog began to clear in the distance. She looked carefully at the buildings, looking for the one that had a specific marking on it. She replayed the recording in her memory, making sure that everything was correct. It was very crucial.

Recording Play-Back: 'They told us it was the one with the lotus on top.' Zima said quietly. He began to analyze the strange scenery around him, from the mountains and the ancient architect around them. Dita looked at him and let out a huff. 'Lotus? What's so important about that?' Zima looked down at her and smiled. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. 'We'll just have to wait and see.' Recording End. Documents Saved.

She felt her cheeks flare up, and she let her hair cover her face in a attempt to hide the discoloration of her cheeks. It was so…hard to contain. To hide it. Zima would always laugh at the sight of her like this, it made him happy. She began to look at the top of the ancient homes, and after a few glances, she finally found the lotus. She walked over to the house, and stepped up onto the porch. Thankfully the water could not touch her there, allowing her to take off her boots and empty out the water. Persocoms could not rust, but it was a hassle to be walking in water. She patted the sides of her boots and leaned up to look at the sliding door. She grabbed it carefully and pulled it open. Zima was standing, a smile on his face. Dita took a quick second to analyze his appearance.

He was in the same outfit, wearing the same expression, as he always did. This made her feel…happy.

Inside the abandoned house, there was a low table, with flowers in the middle. The windows were open, revealing a small lake in the back. The lanterns on the back glowed dimly with the fireflies. She looked back up at him. He was still smiling at her.

Zima let out a sigh and analyzed her appearance. She was pretty adorable when she had tiny water like crystals sparkling around her. He let out a sigh and analyzed her for a long moment.

He could see a blush creep on her cheeks, and she turned away quickly. She looked at the decorations in the room and tried to make small talk. He closed his eyes and took his visors out of his pocket slowly, and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

"When is he coming?" She asked quietly. She looked back up to him, with curious eyes. He let out a sigh. Always so determined to complete the mission. It was so like her, but he would never want to change who he was. He looked out at the scenery through the old windows and let out a huff. "Not sure. He didn't say much."

Zima glanced at Dita, who was analyzing the architect of the house. They would come, and they would now program their new mission data into them. Even if Chi's program stopped and was no longer a threat, they still had to carry out government based operations. This was no exception. Zima enjoyed his job, and so did Dita. This was how they met each other, fell in love with each other. They both had no problems with this, and they accepted it with open arms.

Dita stared at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. Before she asked what was wrong, there was a knock at the sliding door. Three shadows from medium-sized men were at the door, standing in a row.

Zima walked over and slid the door open. He let out a weak smile.

"It's been too long, sir." He mumbled. The gray haired man nodded and walked in. Two sleek black haired men walked in behind him, both with visors on. Dita could tell first glance that they were persocoms, their yellow flat ear ports gave it away. Both of them were programmed with only one goal- to protect. They would do virtually anything to carry out their duties, even putting millions of lives at risk.

The man sat on one of the cushions and made himself comfortable. Zima sat on the other side and looked at him with a smile. The man took off his shades and let out a weak smile to Zima. The man looked about 80, not a day younger to her. He had medium gray hair with a gray mustache. He didn't open his eyes much, it looked like he was looking down most of the time. It was very odd how humans aged…

Zima looked over to Dita and placed a hand on the cushion next to him. Dita nodded and walked over to sit on it. As soon as she sat down, Zima wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She could feel color rise to her cheeks as she tried to prevent from turning unusual colors in front of their master, their chief.

The chief let out a smile and laughed. "I see you haven't changed one bit, Zima. Now, onto business." The man held out his hand to the other persocom, and it placed a brief case in his hand. He opened the side of the case and out came two USB Cords. Zima looked at Dita and signaled her to open her ear port. She nodded weakly and grabbed the cord along with Zima. They both plugged it in and the data began to transfer. The old man let out a grunt and a laugh.

"I do not see the need for bringing around brief cases, but the agency tells me I must for specific under cover precautions. Now, the data that is being transferred is extremely important. Only you two may view these files. Not even I can view some of the details."

Zima's eyes widened a bit. It was rare for the government to hide such things from the human department. This meant that the information was crucial, and would most likely be erased to prevent any data from being hacked in to or being revealed to the public.

"Now, I will tell you the outline of your mission to get you started. The rest is up to you. We are looking for a old man. I do not know of his name, only you know this. He has stolen vital government data and information. He stole many computer programs, ant hacking software, and also, the most crucial of them all- the blueprints and designs for Elda and Freya. The legendary 'Chobits' blueprints are in his hands, and we need them to be destroyed. He must be arrested and prosecuted immediately. You two are the ones that the government has decided that would suit this mission." Dita ran over the data. She brought up the file of the man. It was a very old man, even older than the chief. He was wearing a dark red kimono with many black and gold designs. His beard was long and white, but he had no hair on top. His face sagged with age, his body was very fragile. It looked like it was taken a year or two ago.

"There has been rumor that he has created something, a specific something that can put the lives of many persocoms in jeopardy. We need these items to be executed. There are no exceptions to this." Zima looked at the checklists and the item descriptions, but everything came up blank. He quietly interrupted the chief. "There are no items or creations in this data. So what are we looking for?" The chief let out a hardy laugh and sighed. "I do not know. Your job is to find out. The government will not program it because it is a possibility that it could just be a rumor, a legend perhaps. But regardless of any silly old stories, you must retrieve the data. Understood?"

Both Zima and Dita nodded slightly, and the old man let out a aged sigh. They both unplugged the USB cords and handed them back to the old man. He placed them back in the case and closed it gently. He stood up and the two persocoms stood closely behind him. Zima wrapped his arms tightly against Dita and stood up as well.

The old man let out a chuckle. "Young love. So beautiful." He walked to the door and let himself out with the other two. He turned around before closing the door and smiled. "I am counting on you two. Good luck!" He closed the door and the three shadows disappeared.

Dita looked up at Zima quietly and stared at him. "Young love?" she asked. Zima smiled and kissed her forehead. She flushed a pretty pink, but didn't bother hiding it. "It's a human term, Dita love."

They both looked at the door and stared in thought.

--

Dita looked at the many vendors that surrounded the small town. There were many toys, dolls, and long gowns and outfits. Most of them had a oriental touch, from a older century. Most of them had beautiful designs, but nothing she would wear.

Zima was enjoying himself. The chief contacted him and said that it was crucial to blend in to the surroundings, and not to look too out of place, just in case there were any mysterious activities going on around them. The part of Japan they would be wandering about in was very old-fashioned, with many old traditions. But even with these old traditions, they always managed to spot a persocom or two traveling the streets with a owner or another persocom. Zima laughed at this. No matter what city, village, or town you visited, there was always change with the years, regardless of tradition or culture.

He watched Dita look at the many outfits, and she detested them all. After a few vendors and miniature stores, she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Zima, this is pointless. There is no reason in this." she stated bluntly. Zima laughed and grabbed her hand softly. She looked down in confusion, and looked back up at him. He continued to walk and looked past the vendors.

"In order to think like your enemy, you have to become the enemy." He let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her. Dita stared down in thought.

"Why would I want to be the enemy? You make no sense." She stated. He looked up to the sky and sighed.

"How can you understand what it's like to be a kitten when you are a puppy?" He asked. He curiously looked into her eyes, and she analyzed his expression.

"Kittens are not puppies. Dogs can't become kittens either, though." She mumbled. Zima let out a chuckle and placed a hand gingerly on her head. "We can try though, right?"

Dita tried to think about this from every perspective. How can the dog understand the kitten when he can never become the kitten? Sure, he can try, but most of the data would be incorrect; because no matter what disguise he would have, he would always and remain being a puppy.

"How about this one?" Dita looked up at Zima and let out a sigh. He was holding a dark purple kimono with red ribbon on the waist and lining the neck and sleeves. She looked down and mumbled "Whatever." Zima smiled and went to the vendor and purchased it. He also bought something for himself, but Dita didn't bother to look. She was too curious about this mission. There were too many parts missing. Why was more than half of this case such a mystery? Did the man even exist? There was so much lost, they needed more information. Zima programmed the location coordinates, but nothing came up. The name didn't even come up. Where was this old man?

A soft hand grasped hers and dragged her from her train of thought. She looked down at Zima's hand and he grasped tighter. "This is what the humans do and the persocoms do now, to show affection."

Dita's face didn't turn as red as she expected, but she was still… embarrassed.

After searching through many of the vendors, Dita became frustrated. She looked up at him and folded her arms. "We need to go. Now."

Zima sighed and finally after a few seconds, he agreed. He too was curious about this mission. There was something mysterious about this one. It was… different, from the usual seek-and-destroys. His wires jolted, and his circuits shivered. He looked at Dita, walking a few feet ahead of him. Something wasn't right.

--

Dita let out a huff and adjusted the fabric that was plastered to her body. She preferred leather, not silk. It was annoying her; it was horrible looking to her. What was wrong with going in her usual outfit? Maybe Zima was just doing this as a joke, or a personal desire of his. She didn't have time to think about it, she needed to keep the mission in mind.

She walked out of the old room that she was in earlier this morning, adjusting the fabric once again. She looked at the table and analyzed the ribbons and jewelry that was lying carelessly on the table. Zima walked out of the other room and laughed.

"Don't look too angry, love. It looks nice on you." She stared at him blankly, pretending to ignore the statement. "Aren't you suppose to dress up too?" He looked down at himself and laughed. "Oh yes. I will. I'll be back in a minute. Look around for a bit, if you will."

He left the room quietly, and Dita began to analyze the room. Look around? She memorized the layouts of this hideout by heart. She memorized the colors, the furniture, the windows, the scenery-

She looked on the table carefully. Beneath the ribbons and fake jewelry, there was a black box. She sat down on one of the cushions and carefully placed it in her hand. She analyzed it carefully. The box felt unusually soft, and it felt fragile. She took great care in opening it.

Inside was the same necklace she saw before, in the store window. It was the only necklace that was real, and was of true value. She saw it before the persocom attacked her. It had the same glow, same gem, and same designs and colors. She blinked at it and placed it around her neck carefully. She looked at it and then looked up. Zima entered the room and smiled.

Zima laughed at her appearance. She had the same straight face on all the time, but this time she looked a bit surprised.

She analyzed his outfit. It was a matching kimono like hers, except it was black. She didn't think anything of the outfit- it was generic, but it suited him very well…

She looked down at the necklace and analyzed it. "You look nice. Thank you for this." She touched the gem and looked back up to him. He smiled, eyes glowing behind the visors.

He walked a few more steps to her and took her long strand of hair into his hands. "Turn around. I'll put these in for you." he asked. She nodded and turned around.

He began braiding her hair, tying in the gold ribbons and beads. Her hair felt very soft between his fingers.

After he was done, he turned her around and smiled. She moved her hands to his face and took off his visors and looked at his eyes. He let out a sigh and embraced her into a small hug. "You will be the 'human' impersonator. I shall be your persocom. It is very hard to notice your ear ports under your hair, and mine are very visible. It would make more sense for a human walking around with a persocom asking questions. Two persocoms don't look very good together when interrogating, don't you think love?"

Dita nodded and let go. She searched through the data one last time, gathering the rest of the information she needed. After a few long moments, Zima watched her walk to the door. She slid it open and walk out.

Zima followed her carefully out into the water. They both began to walk through the lily pads and flowers. Zima slid on his visors and began to search for information. After a few long seconds, he slid off the visors and looked over to Dita. She halted and looked up at him with the same hazy eyes.

"Let us begin searching. I have a location." Zima took her hand and began to walk. Dita quickly scurried up to him to try to keep pace. "Where?" She asked quietly.

He looked back at her and smiled. "You'll see."

--

Dita let out a huff. It felt like it had been hours of jumping and walking through grass, ponds, and going up hills past trees. It was probably noon, but because of the dark gray dreary sky, it was hard to tell.

Zima jumped from hill to hill, with a straight face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, or where they were going. She didn't have accurate tracking senses, and she could only find locations in cities, not in deserted grasslands of nothing.

After passing a few hills, she finally came to a halt. She let out a huff. The voice in her head was gone, and could not tell her what to do. She felt… confused. It was a horrible feeling. She hated confusion. It was worse than being hurt or being torn apart. Not knowing something made her insides itch with curiosity.

After a few long moments, Zima was in front of her, holding her chin softly and looking into her eyes. She looked down at the ground and let out a mumble.

"I'm confused… on what you are thinking." She looked away at a nearby tree. It looked a lot more comforting, different from the other trees now that she focused on it.

Zima let out a sigh and placed a hand on her cheek carefully. "Awwe, Dita love, you should've said something. You shouldn't hide these things from me." He looked carefully at her expression, it reminded him of the way she looked when she admitted that she didn't want him to be broken or damaged.

He leaned his face in, only inches away from hers, and breathed on her cheek. She stared at him with careful eyes, not blushing this time. Either she wasn't embarrassed by his movements anymore or she was very good at hiding them.

She watched him lean down to her face, she could feel his breath against her face. He leaned in closer and closer to her lips, she could feel herself heat up, her cheeks fire red.

"I won't hide anything from you Dita, I promise…" He leaned in closer and closer, and for some reason, she felt herself leaning in too…

They were only centimeters apart now, and she could even feel his body temperature from that small distance. His skin looked so soft….

Before she could say anything or ask what he was doing, there was a large plunking noise. Zima quickly grabbed her and buried her in his arms. He looked carefully behind him with cautious and defensive eyes.

Dita let go of him and ran in front of him to look at the light that now appeared. Zima walked to her side and they both looked over the hill.

There was a Japanese oriental themed one story mansion. There was a large pond filled with lily pads and fish, and there was an old man. He looked like every other local here, but he looked very similar to the man they both saw in their heads…

Dita ran from Zima down the hill. Zima quickly ran after her in shock. Dita was determined, and was going to confront this man on the spot.

Before she could reach him, Zima tackled her to the ground. They were only two hills away from the mansion below, and Zima was careful not to be seen with Dita. They had to act natural.

Dita looked up at him. He was to her side, his arms wrapped around her tightly. His was leaned over into hers, only inches away again. He blew a huff into her face, and moved her hair with his hand carefully.

He smiled and let out a low chuckle. "We need to blend in with our surroundings, Dita. We need to stick with the plan. Don't mention names, just state purpose." Dita eyed him angrily. He could tell that she was not happy with this, and didn't want to act as a human- she wanted to act like her. This made Zima smile, she had so much confidence unlike other persocoms and girls. She was truly unique, beautiful…

She got up and let out a huff and adjusted the silk on her body. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Alright…" Zima let out a smile and they both began to jump to the mansion below.

--

Alrighty. This chapter wasn't so action oriented, but it has some of it's moments. This has to do with the setting of their relationship in the future chapters and the future plotline. Hope you enjoyed! It wasn't as good as the others, but the next chapter will be better Also, I did not post exact names and locations of Japan. I do not want to cause any misinformation. For example, saying something is there and it might not be etc. Type of culture, etc. So I will not state names. Also do note the people are not real in these chapters and have never existed, they are fiction. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Legend of the Golden Hearts

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

I'm having some problems uploading documents with specific text effects. Bold, Italize, Underline, etc. So sorry if these chapters do not appear correctly. I had to re-upload the last chapter 10 times until it finally appeared as regular text. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Also, the story that the old man tells in this story is something I made up. It's NOT real and I did NOT get it from any source or book, etc. So please, don't take it too seriously.

--

The wind in Japan was blowing ever so softly. The sky was now dark and the stars were shining amongst the fireflies. The trees swayed with the breezes and the clouds moved ever so slowly overhead. The moon was bright as it could be.

An old man looked up at the sky and smiled. He continued to sweep the deck of his porch. A kitten walked up to him and meowed lightly. He bent down and patted the kitten on the head lightly. He let out a smile and looked into the pond. The lanterns that hung from the low roof shined on the fish that swam below. It was a very peaceful scene, the old man lived for days like this.

Suddenly, the bell rang at the front door. The man stared curiously at the sliding doors on the inside. Who could it be at this hour?

He walked slowly to the front door and opened it carefully. He looked at the two young people at the door.

One appeared to be a human girl, the other was a male persocom. The male persocom had his hand slung over the girl's shoulder and waist, with his head resting on her collar bone with a sly grin. She had a straight face, but showed the same sly appearance, leaning into him. He greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Hello, may I help you two?"

--

Dita kept her composure cool and steady, just as Zima told her to. She could feel Zima curl up around her. She tried her hardest not to blush, to keep her composure and expression.

"Hello, may I help you two?" the old man said. He looked very similar to the man in her memories, but for some reason, he appeared different to her. She felt Zima breathe on her neck impatiently. She knew that she had to say something now.

"I am Dita. This is my persocom, Zima." She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She tried her hardest to signal him, to ask him to say something. She was at a loss for words. She was not experienced in disguise, while he on the other hand could keep a composure under any conditions. He smiled lightly and looked back up to the man.

"I am Zima. This is my lovely Dita. Can we ask you some questions, sir?" Dita looked back at the old man anxiously, waiting for a reply.

The old man smiled and chuckled. He opened the door and nodded. "Of course. Come in, come in."

Both of them walked in and placed their sandals near the front door. Dita made sure to stay close to Zima's side. The old man showed them to a small table near the back door. They both sat down on the cushions while the old man was coming from the other room. Zima wrapped his arms around Dita carefully and smiled. "You need to talk more." He said. Dita looked at the old man that entered the room, smiling.

"Ah. It's nice to see such young lovers. Very common in the town nearby. So, what can I do for you two?"

Dita looked at Zima. He let out a slight nod, showing that he would proceed talking.

Zima let out a sigh and looked up at the old man with a straight face. "We need to know about this old man. You look very similar to him." he pulled out a picture from the side of his kimono and handed it to the man. The man analyzed the picture, facial expression staying the same. After a few long moments, the old man let out a sigh and looked back up.

"This was my best friend. We use to own this mansion together. Makes sense for you to search for him here. We both owned most of this land… we grew up as childhood friends, by the way. He was quite the arrogant one, haha! I remember as if it was yesterday…"

Zima stayed silent, his hands wrapped around Dita. This old man seemed hurt in a way. Maybe this wasn't the best time…

Dita blurted out at him in her softest tone possible. "Do you know where he is?"

He let out another sigh and looked outside at the pond. Time passed by slowly, bit Zima kept still and patient. Dita moved around every so often in his arms, unable to be patient and still. He chuckled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

The old man looked back at them and smiled. "Ah, young love…" He sighed and looked down at the table.

"The man in this picture died a while ago. Nobody knows how he died, or what exactly happened to him. But, before his death, he was always telling the people around these parts about a legend…" he rubbed his head in confusion and sighed.

Zima watched him carefully. A legend? "Excuse me sir, could you tell us about the 'legend' if you don't mind?" asked Zima. Dita looked up at him and then back to the old man. She nodded slightly, looking at him carefully.

The old man adjusted himself so his back was straight. He nodded and let out a sigh. He looked out the windows, staring at the pond and flowers.

"My friend went away for some time, a long time actually. Just a month ago, he returned to this house. And shortly after that, he went to villages to share the story about the 'Golden Hearts'. Then a week later after telling his story, he was put to rest and died of age."

Dita looked at Zima from the corner of her eye, analyzing his expression. Golden Hearts? She never heard of such a thing. She looked back at the old man in curiosity.

"He told it to me once. It's a very sad story. Would you like to hear it?"

Dita nodded and before Zima could answer, she replied "Yes." The old man nodded and began to speak.

"In this tale, there was a woman born without a heart. She could not feel, she could not love, she could not have emotions. She was born without them, and she went most of her life without them. One day, she met a man while walking through the hills alone. He was intrigued by her, and thought she was the most beautiful being on Earth. He took her home, and gave her a place to stay. She was given riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams. The man became her father, and took great care of her."

Zima nodded and looked down at Dita. "I would assume that she was his most precious possession, though. He stroked the side of her cheek and looked back up. The old man smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I thought so too. She would never wear the same outfit twice. After living a month with this man, something terrible happened. A young man from the village spotted her one day outside, sitting amongst the flowers. He went to her, and told her that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. And that he loved her… this was when everyone realized that this woman had no true emotions. That she was born without a heart."

Dita looked at him carefully. That was impossible. Humans were not born without hearts. If they were, they were dead to begin with or died. She looked up at Zima with confused eyes, but he placed a finger on her lips and silenced her. They both glanced back at him, waiting for him to continue. The old man nodded and let out a sigh.

"She didn't know what love, happiness, or sadness was. She could not feel. The father and young man could not believe this, but it was true. When they felt for a pulse, a heartbeat, they felt nothing. She was just cold as stone. They could not believe this, so they asked everyone they knew about this girl. After a few days of searching, they came across a man who knew about her. Apparently, she was not a human like creature. She was something else… but people began to call her a goddess."

They both looked at him with curiosity. Zima kept that on record. Wasn't a human, but appeared to be one? It sounded just like a persocom. Could this 'goddess' be a peroscom?

"They gave her everything a human could ever want. Riches, crowns, jewels, the finest men around, the most exotic flowers, perfumes…but she felt nothing for these. So, the father tried something else. He went into a local area, and said he had figured it out, and had a plan. A plan to make her… human."

Dita looked up at Zima again. How can something that wasn't a human become human? That was like their previous conversation, a dog becoming a cat. It made no sense…

"He created something for her, and he called it the Golden Hearts. They were a series of objects, that each held a special power, and when each was placed together inside of her, she would become a human. There were four of these objects, that each held a piece of the 'Golden Heart' for this goddess."

Dita and Zima both nodded, and began to record the information.

"The four items he said were the Lucky Cat, Flowers of the Koi, the Ruby Heart, and Tears of Time. The 'hearts' were placed in these objects, ones that she was familiar with. These items were given to her so that she could find a heart, but in the end, she disappeared. Some people claim she died, some claim she never was alive to begin with, some claim her soul moved on…"

Dita shot a look at Zima. He could tell what she would say. 'BOTH are dead Zima! How are we suppose to figure this all out now?!'

The old man smiled and chuckled at Dita's expression. "Are you looking for these items?" Zima nodded and smiled back lightly. "Yes. It is important that we do so and fast. There are many people like this goddess, and they are all in danger. These items might grant one a 'heart', but it will destroy many others."

Dita nodded in agreement. The old man nodded. "Ah. I understand. Do remember, this is a legend. I have no idea what my friend was talking about, or if it was true, but it seems that it is now…" he let out a sigh and stood up. "I believe I have something for you two then. Please, wait here for a moment.

The old man left the room and Dita quickly turned to face Zima. He was smiling down at her, playing with the brown stands of her hair. "What will we do now?" she asked with a straight and serious face.

"Shhh. Just wait and see." He placed a kiss on her forehead and looked back up. The old man entered the room again, smiling. Dita turned around, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Haha. Here is the diary of my dear friend. He left it, and it contained everything about this legend of his. You might want to take this, and see what you can find out."

Dita watched Zima take the diary lightly from his hand. He let out a smile and thanked him. Dita nodded too and thanked him. They both got up quietly as he walked them to the door.

"Thank you for coming. It was a pleasure to meet you Dita and Zima. Tell me something before I let you leave…" He opened the door and stood quietly watching them. Zima smiled and wrapped his arms around Dita. "What would you like to know sir?" he asked. The old man chuckled

"I have never seen this type of love, two persocoms in love. It seems like such a wonderful thing. Is it something you treasure dearly?"

Dita let out a short gasp. He knew that she was a persocom? She checked the sides of her head, her ear ports were very well covered. She looked at her body. She was very human like, she was always mistaken as a human. Zima chuckled and wrapped his arms against her waist and leaned his chin on her collar bone.

"Yes. More than anything else." Dita blushed and looked to the side. He was being ridiculous. Such a obtuse thing to tell a stranger.

"How about you, Miss Dita?" Asked the man. She looked at him with defensive eyes. After a nudge from Zima, she let out a huff. She nodded while blushing, looking the other way. "Y-yes…"

The old man let out a chuckle and sighed. "Ah, young love. I could tell you would be the perfect two for this. The people have been sad that she disappeared. If you do find her… promise me this. You will give her peace."

Zima nodded and Dita let out a huff. The old man smiled again. "Good luck young ones." He slid the door closed carefully, and the lights in the house turned off.

Zima and Dita ran back to the old ancient house again, to look at the information given to them.

--

"This makes no sense Zima. This could be a tale for all we know. And all the witnesses are dead." She let out a huff and looked around the place again, glad to be back in a comfortable scenery with her old clothes back on.

Zima let out a sigh and closed the book carefully. "This is very similar to our case. There were four major objects that were stolen, and a few other ones, but there were four that held high priority. One was the blueprints to Elda and Freya, the other was the memories and the data codes for their personalities, the other was a series of chips that contained specific classified data that not even our scientists could uncover, and the last was a 'gift'. The last one was not identified, nor is it in my data bank."

He closed his eyes and ran through the data. There was nothing on the chips and nothing on the 'gifts'. These were very important. For so long, scientists have been trying to figure out what makes a persocom human. What made the special code that could not be identified, what allowed persocoms to gain emotions so suddenly.

"There is a message. Did you get one too?" Zima opened his eyes and searched through his mail. There was one message in the inbox. He opened it and listened to the clip.

"Zima and Dita, we meet again so soon. I have new information for you, and I think you should come back to the lab to view it. We will be sending a helicopter to your location tomorrow early morning."

Zima looked over to Dita, she looked back at him with a straight face. He closed his eyes and shrugged. "I guess we need to wait and see. The boss might have something interesting to say."

Dita sighed and looked out the window with a straight face. He let out a sigh and walked over to her. He sat next to her, both looking out the window.

"Tell me, Dita. What do you think of this mission?" He looked over to her smiling. She looked at him blankly, then back at the window. "It's different from before. It has little to no reason to me, but we are ordered to do so. If the section assumes that this is worth investigation, then it should mean something."

Zima let out a chuckle and looked at her carefully. "No, I don't want to hear why you need to do it, I want to hear if you would do it without anyone forcing you to or asking you to."

Dita looked up at him confused. After a few long moments, she looked back into the window.

"Yes. This legend doesn't sound accurate one bit. This girl could not be human yet not human at the same time. You can only be one of them. You either have a heart or you don't. And why did he hide it in these items? Obviously, this girl was a persocom."

Zima nodded. "Of course. A girl that looked like the most beautiful creature that walked this planet, but she had no emotions at the time. Sounds like a persocom alright. But not the ones we know."

Dita looked up at him and was very confused. What other type of persocom is there?

"What other type is there?" She asked quietly. Zima looked back to the windows and was quiet for a long moment. "There are those who could not experience what we went through, to be able to obtain emotions. And there are those who are unfortunate, those who could never experience these things."

Dita thought this out for a moment. "But weren't all persocoms affected?" Zima shook his head. "No. All persocoms at the time were. But those being built now do not have the coding. If this happened a month ago, this persocom wouldn't be able to have such emotions."

Zima wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the back of her neck. "Imagine if you could never feel love, you could never feel any of these emotions. Such agony…"

Dita blushed and considered the thought. It was hard to break from the habit of feeling emotions. It wasn't logical, it didn't make sense- but to not be able to become something different, to find your own purpose, that sounded… complex.

Zima pulled her into his arms, holding her lightly, looking down into her eyes. He could feel her breath halt and her body temperature rise. "You have feelings for me, don't you Dita? Imagine having those taken away from you. Feeling nothing for me, for nothing. Imagine not having a purpose…"

Dita looked at him with hurt eyes. She burried herself in his chest, holding onto his chest.

Zima laughed and held her closer. "Don't worry Dita, there is nothing to be sad about. We have a purpose, and I am sure that we will solve the mystery about this girl. Then maybe we can help her find her emotions, her feelings, her purpose…"

Dita continued to think about this. It was… a difficult thing. She looked up at Zima, then closed her eyes, leaning back into his chest. "We will show them what our purpose is."

Zima let out a weak smile and sighed. "Yes. Yes we will."

--

End of chapter. Remember, the story that the man said about the Golden Hearts is not real. Sorry I haven't updated as often as I did. I am still updating though the same amount of chapters per week. Anyway, I have plans for this mission plus a few more. So expect TONS of chapters for this fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!


	14. The Last Breath

**NOTE: **I do NOT own the characters in this story nor do I own Chobits. Chobits © Clamp.

And here comes the twist! Hahaha. Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Anyway, I'll try to make chapters longer. Hope you've been enjoying! Sorry, there is a lot of Dita in this chapter than usual. But there will be a lot of Zima in one of the next chapters hopefully. Also, this chapter goes very well with the song from Air TV- Tori No Uta. Just to throw that out there! For some reason it seems to match the chapter very well. Anyway, enjoy!

--

"The helicopter is ready." Two muscular men dressed in black suits and shades with sleek black and brown hair walked up to Zima and nodded. Zima nodded back, placing his visors on. Dita quickly placed hers on and rushed to his side. They both nodded to the men and walked past them.

"Something doesn't seem right. Security isn't usually this up-tight, don'tcha think?" whispered Dita. Zima nodded and stepped into the helicopter. "Yes. I guess they would keep things up tight in a situation like this…" He trailed off in thought, thinking about the other millions of possibilities and stories as to why security was escorting them this time.

Dita sat next to him on the seats inside the helicopter, holding the side of his upper arm. "There is something wrong." she stated quietly. Zima nodded, and before he could answer, the two security guards were sitting across from them. They both nodded at each other, giving Zima and Dita odd glares.

--

Dita and Zima jumped from the helicopter onto the cold gravel of the building. Dita looked around and sighed. "This is far better than any jungle." Zima laughed and took her hand. "But the sooner we get this done, the sooner we complete our mission." Dita nodded and walked side by side carefully. They entered the door to the stairs, and began to walk to the room.

The white walls blinded Dita, causing her to squint. It was a lot lighter than her previous living conditions, and it caused her to trip over a step or two. They both walked down the stairs carefully, with their newly elected 'body guards' following close behind.

Zima stopped at a door suddenly and waited for Dita to catch up to him. He took her hand lightly into his and smiled. They both walked through the door, guards close behind.

Dita began to look around the room. Wires covered this place, millions of circuits and strands that engulfed the floor. There were people scurrying about, holding clip boards and rushing around the room with parts and wires. Dita glanced at a few of them. They all looked in a hurry, tired, and exhausted. Probably overworked by a few hours. People were very careless with their health, always taking unnecessary risks.

One of the scurrying scientists walked over to them, hair in a mess and breaking out into a sweat. "Hello! The chief wants to see you two for something very important. Please go into that room over there."

The woman pointed to a white door at the corner of the wired room. Zima nodded and thanked her, and began to walk to the door. Dita trailed behind carefully.

They walked into the room quietly. It was completely white, just like the place from before. It was just like the place where Freya would take her to talk. It made her body freeze temporarily.

Zima walked into the room, also remembering it's location. He analyzed the walls of pure white, the light from the ceiling, and the large computers that plastered a small corner of the large room. Zima took off his visors and watched the figure move from the other side of the room.

Dita quickly noticed the figure on the other side of the room, and went to stand near Zima. She watched cautiously as the figure came to life. The man stood up and turned around and smiled. It was the chief.

They both smiled and walked closer to him. The chief let out a relieved sigh and smile. "Ah! You made it. Just in time. I see you got my message."

Zima nodded and walked a step closer. "Yes. Urgent?" He replied. The man nodded and looked down. Dita turned her head to look at him. He looked… sad?

"Ah. Er…yes. You are due for your update. Please, come this way to the computer. I have some new information that is crucial to your mission." Zima nodded and turned to face Dita.

He could see that Dita wanted to protest. She was very cautious of this man, regardless of social status. He grabbed her hands lightly and pulled her into him as he began to walk. She held onto his arm as they both began to walk to the old man. Her face was straight now, emotionless.

They both stood near the computer, watching the numbers flash across the screen. They made no sense, something Zima couldn't identify. He never saw such coding. What was the update about?

"Please, sit right here." The old man signaled to two white long chairs that were placed next to the computers. They were just as bright as the walls, barely noticeable. Dita walked over and laid in the chair, Zima close behind her.

The old man looked at Dita, with a saddened face. Dita could not understand this, why was the man sad? Was he not glad to see them? Humans; they made no sense.

The man walked over to the computer and began to press a series of keys and numbers. Dita relaxed herself onto the chair alongside Zima. He placed his hands behind his head and relaxed. How could he relax himself when clearly there was something going on?

The man looked back over to them and smiled. "Please plug in the cords that are located on the side of each of the chairs." He stated. Dita and Zima nodded, reaching over to the side. She unplugged the cable and stretched it out. She could feel her hand brush against Zima's side in the process, almost causing her to blush. She watched herself carefully, making sure not to let the color rise to her cheeks once again.

She placed the cable into her ear quietly. She could hear Zima click his into place, waiting for instructions.

The man bent his head down, shielding his eyes from them. Dita looked at him curiously, but Zima didn't seem to notice.

"I… will begin the transfer of data." He mumbled. He went to the computer and pressed a few buttons. The shocks began to flow through the wires, filled with data.

Dita rested her head back, closing her eyes. She could feel Zima's hand brush up against her cheek carefully. She tried to concentrate on the data that was coming in, but this time it was harder to process. It was something she never saw before…

'_I use to live alone in this world. I use to have no purpose. I have no soul, I have no heart, I have nothing. I use to wander alone, and I was to die alone one day. I saw people die, I saw people live, I saw people last. But I had no purpose, I had none of these things. What was the point in living when you didn't have a soul.'_

Dita's eyes shot open. There was a voice in her head. The data came to a complete stop, the wires snapping. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to avoid the noises.

This wasn't Freya's voice. No. It sounded very familiar, as if she knew this voice from before. But she never quite heard this voice before. It was very similar to hers, but it was mumbling in a low and saddened tone. She eased her body. Maybe she was broken, and maybe this was what the update was about.

'_There have been countless men that have tried to kill me. They thought I was dangerous. Without a soul, you feel no pain. You can cause so much damage without feeling pain. This man will kill you. He does not want you to have a soul or a purpose.'_

Dita opened her eyes slowly, analyzing the man across the room. His face was rested in his hands, his elbows leaning against the desk. Something was falling from the cracks of his hands, it looked like water.

"I'm sorry Zima… Dita… you are too dangerous. Emotions will kill you like they did the others. We just can't… I tried…"

Dita's body froze. This voice, it was correct. But who was it speaking? And how did it know that this man was trying to terminate them?

Before she could think further, her body began to screech in pain. She could hear the gears inside of her stop, the circuits die, and the shocks and volts began to stop. She struggled to move her body, but nothing was working. What was this code?

She turned her head with effort, attempting to look at Zima. His eyes were shut, the wire hanging from the chair. He was lifeless, she could not feel his body temperature, she could not see him breathe. He was… gone.

Her body felt a sudden shock. There was electricity, sparks flying across the air. Her body felt weightless, light and painful. The electricity began to sting her circuits, it began to sting at her body. It wouldn't stop.

Through the pain, she managed to grab the series of cables tied around her body and rip them off with force. She could feel the wires die beneath the tips of her fingers. She threw them to the side and placed her hands to her head. The pain, it would not stop. Why wouldn't the pain stop? What was this pain? Zima…

"**NO!!" **She screamed. The chief's eyes grew large with shock.

--

The chief's eyes grew large with shock. 'What is this?!' he thought to himself. This was truly something he didn't expect. What was this program doing to her?!

Dita was now floating a inch above the table, glowing a pale yellow around her body. She was squeezing at the sides of her head, eyes wide open with anger. Her eyes were fire red, filled with hatred, power…

He stepped back carefully, trying to avoid this persocom. What was she doing?! The program he injected into her system was suppose to terminate them, not to charge her.

The fabric that she wore began to turn red, and a gold design began to appear at the corners. He could see her hair float in disarray in front of her face.

She let out a loud growl, snarling under her breath. She swung her arm with force, bashing it against the chair, she jumped from the chair and landed onto the ground with a thud. The table flew backwards, hitting one of the walls. She let out another growl, and ran towards Zima.

'This girl, she has powers I have never seen before!' the chief thought. What was this girl? What was so special about her? He never saw any other persocom do this before, so what made her different? Could it be the coding? The body? Or perhaps… the emotions?

He watched her wrap her arms around Zima's lifeless body, and she pressed her cheek to the side of his face. He stepped backwards, trying to avoid the anger that stirred within her.

After a few long seconds, she closed her eyes, and tightened her grip around his body. "Zima…" She spoke. His eyes widened even more. It sounded as if she had two voices at once. Impossible! Persocoms didn't have the ability to do that. Who was the second voice?

--

"Zima…" She whispered. She felt her body sting in pain. Every part of her body ached, and her chest felt like it would burn from the inside out. No… this couldn't happen. It can't happen.

She placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and looked into his eyes. No. Zima was a persocom. He couldn't die. No, he was the National Data Bank, and she would protect him. He couldn't die! There was no such thing as dying for a persocom! She couldn't allow it.

She leaned in closer, looking for any sign of life. Breathing, eye movement, body movement… but there was nothing. She stroked the side of his face, but it was ice cold.

"Zima… wake up…" She heard herself speak, along with another voice? Who was it? No. There was no time. She continued to look for signs of movement, anything. But there was nothing.

'_They believe we have no souls, they believe that we are prisoners of emotions, never being able to feel them. They cannot take this from us, they cannot take the ones we truly love away from us. We might not show it and might not be able to feel it, but it is still there. I loved him, and he loved me. But I could never show it to him, no matter how hard I tried…'_

Dita listened to the voice carefully. Could never show it? How could you show love? She felt a rush surge through her body. The electricity began to shiver through her body even further, and the pain began to increase. Her limbs became numb, her body began to fail.

She leaned over Zima, resting herself on him. 'It…hurts…' she whispered to herself. It was painful, the stinging was unbearable.

She looked at Zima's cold lifeless face. Why…

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, trying to keep herself steady. She could feel her body move on it's own, leaning into him.

"I let you die Zima, it was my fault, now you will never show them your purpose… who you are…"

She looked at his eyes carefully, closely leaning into his face. She could feel herself shaking, her body shutting down on itself. She struggled to keep her eyes on him, leaning into his face closer.

She could not feel him breathe, she could not feel him move. She was inches away from his face, trying to look into his eyes.

"Zima… Please, Zima…"

Her body was now on the verge of completely breaking down. She felt so heavy now, her circuits frying and her body numbing. She could feel her body move on it's own accord. She closed her eyes softly, hoping that the pain would just stop.

Everything felt numb to her. Her body was lifeless, limp, and on the verge of crashing. She held her breath, hoping that something would rescue her. She could feel herself falling. Suddenly, something warm brushed against her lips. It was soft, soothing. She felt her eyes open slowly on their own.

Her hands were wrapped around Zima's neck carefully, her eyes were on the same level as his. She couldn't understand why she was so close to him…

A few moments later, her body shut down, eyes closing.

--

It was truly something he never saw before. It was amazing. The scientist was pushed against the wall, the farthest he could go. The room was pitch black, the light no longer shining into this place. The sky outside was pitched black, and nothing could be seen.

Except for Dita, who stood in the center of the room glowing. She had her arms rested around his neck lightly, her lips on his. This made no sense to him. These emotions, what have they done to her? Why wasn't Zima affected? Or was he?

Voices began to fill his head, a soft and warm voice. It was…sad.

'_I was born for the use of others, and I was born for other purposes. I was not suppose to have a heart, they wouldn't allow it. My purpose was to exist, and that was it. But then I found something else. I could not feel this, I could not fight for this, but I wished it was there. I wished to love. I wanted to love. I did not understand it, but I knew it was there. It was something I could never have with them. But…'_

The voices came to a pause. He looked over to where Dita was, she was standing over him, eyes shining gold now, light shining around her. She was holding Zima in her arms. They were tightly wrapped around his upper chest, as she continued to glare at him.

She looked at the scientist with a blank stare. Her lips began to move softly with grace.

'_Maybe I can love him. I want to love him.'_

The man felt faint, the voice flooded his head repeating the same words. He fell to the ground, grasping the sides of his head, squeezing his eyes shut. This was not suppose to happen. She was a persocom, she was not even designed to be familiar with these concepts! What was going on…

The voices came to a stop. He slowly opened his eyes, looking to the spot where the two persocoms stood.

They were gone.

The room was dark, papers scattered about, wires torn and parts shattered. The computer screens were cracked beyond repair, and the data was lost.

The old man stood up and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Dita. What ever happened to you."

--

'Ugh.' Dita rubbed the sides of her head carefully.

It was slowly coming back to her, the whole entire thing. Zima lying in the chair, the old man, the strange white room. She opened her eyes and looked at the ground.

It was pure white. Was she really…? She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was completely white. She put a finger to her head, eyes in panic and frenzy. She was back.

"Hello Dita."

She turned around to see the person behind her. She whipped her body around, almost falling over.

The person in front of her…no. It couldn't be, could it? "No…that's impossible. This is impossible…." Dita mumbled under her breath. What was going on?

--

Cliffhanger! Anyway, this is the starting point to the plot sort of. Where you'll see what Dita's true nature shall be, etc. Also, in the next few chapters, you'll see Zima's as well. Not the same at all, but you'll have to stay and find out! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
